While School Was Out
by Takuma
Summary: (COMPLETE) Sequel to 'While You Were Out' Trunks is now a big brother, the roach has teamed up with Cell for world domination, and the saiyan teens are in a play about the full blooded saiyans' past? Things are to going to be crazy for these people! Read
1. And the story begins

HI EVERYONE! I'm back! And this is my sequel to 'While You Were Out'! I don't think I will be sending the parents off to another vacation as you many have remembered in the last story, Bulma is pregnant. However the boys will be on vacation from school for, you guessed it, The HOLIDAYS! WHOO! ::coughs:: Okay... as you can see... I'm VERY sugar high... and a sugar rush means funniness... and funniness means something will happen in the story that will cause the boys to become grounded yet again. oO; I would suggest to anyone who hasn't read 'While You Were Out' that they should read it before this, for one it would make a WHOLE lot more sense... and two... well... there really isn't a two... but still! Anyways... Sit back, relax, and enjoys the second part to 'While You Were Out".  
  
::Walks up to a Microphone and clears her throat::  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, never will.  
  
::walks away from a microphone sulking::  
  
*******  
  
While School Was Out... By Takuma  
  
Chapter 1 And the story begins...  
  
***  
  
A hand slammed the alarm clock a little to hard smashing it into little pieces. A teen boy groaned as he sat up in bed. He hated mornings, expesially since he had to train with his father. Yes... Trunks was still training early in the morning with his father Vegeta since he put the town in ruins by the once fabulous plan he had thought of eight months ago. He stretched as he got up from his bed and changed into some training clothes that lay on his desk chair. He rubbed his eyes hoping they would focus a bit easier while changing his clothes. Trunks mentally sighed, 'Too bad it's a school day...' With his clothes on he headed down the halls and stairs to hear the TV on. Trunks raised an eyebrow; no one was up 4 am in the morning but Vegeta. And now Trunks too... but it was a punishment that he would have to tolerate for another 4 years. As he made it to the living room he paused as he saw his father standing at the glass door to the back yard. To what it seemed, his father wasn't in the best of moods. But that's when he saw it. Snow. To Trunks it seemed that the sun was shining and the birds were singing. "YES!" he exclaimed as he rushed out of the room back to bed wanting to catch some more needed sleep.  
  
Vegeta turned as he heard his son cheer; yes the father had known Trunks was miserable as he trained in the gravity room, that's exactly how he wanted things to be. But now that his gravity room was iced over he couldn't train for the day unless he used the weights he had down in the basement that weighted about 10,000 lbs at the least. He mentally sighed; this was going to be a boring day indeed for our saiyan prince.  
  
Trunks had run back into his room and jumped on a bed wanting to gain more sleep. He lay there but it never came, which started to make him a bit frustrated. He sat up and pulled the desk calendar off of his dresser quickly flipping threw the pages. He found the date for the day making his day even better. For it was the first day of his 3week vacation from school! "Thank you Dende!" He leaned back in his bed with a HUGE grin on his face, this day didn't seem to turn out so bad after all.  
  
****  
  
Okay... that was short... but still it's like the first chapter I had sent out on WYWO. I'll make sure the saiyans get into another type of competition, how about a snowball fight? oO; If you all could help me with some idea's then I would love to hear them. I may use them as I had with a few people who had reviewed before. I might change the idea slightly though... hope you wouldn't mind. Anyways... Tell me how I'm doing so far by reviewing. I hope the chapters will come out faster since my vacation time from school will be starting in a few days. Till next time.  
  
Chapter 2 Preview: "GOTEN DUCK!" A snowball came hurling to the teen as the frozen water hit his face causing him to fall over. Trunks whipped his head to the right to find another snowball in the hands the enemy, Raditz. The saiyan smirked, "Say your prayers, prince." He threw the ball at Trunks who tried to get away.  
  
Stay tuned! 


	2. Snow

Chapter 2 Snow ***  
  
It was about 10 in the morning when Chichi, Goten, and his dad came to visit Capsule Corp. Both boys were outside making an igloo and named it their 'headquarters'; the full-blooded saiyans who stayed at CC strolled outside in heavy coats.  
  
"Boy," stated the king as he looked at the nice sized dome shaped structure sitting in the snow. Trunks popped his head out looking at his grandfather; it was obvious that he was freezing and had never really experienced this type of weather.  
  
"Come on in! There's enough room of all of you!" he exclaimed as he went back into the igloo. The king rolled his eyes as he crawled in starting to feel slightly warmer not being able to feel the wind. He saw both boys in a good-sized area, it didn't look that big from the outside, but it seemed to be very comfortable.  
  
"Grandpa Vegeta! We're thinking of having a now ball fight! Want to join?" Trunks asked hopeful of what the king might say. Sure, he wasn't in the game of Nerf they played a while back but he knew he could have fun if he loosened up a bit.  
  
The king snorted, "Why should I, the king of all saiyans, want to play this preposterous game with snow? It sounds like something a child would play!"  
  
"It's a competition to see who can hit the most people with snow balls," the prince stated.  
  
The king looked at his grandson smirking, "I'm in." At this time Raditz and Bardock had made it into the igloo hearing about another battle the boys had played; they didn't want to admit it... but they thought some of these games were fun. It was something they had never been able to do as young children.  
  
"So... Is this cold white powdery stuff called 'snow'?" asked Raditz as he watched it melt in his hand.  
  
They both nodded, "Yep..." Goten replied as he looked at the full-blooded saiyans expressions. "Why? Have you never seen snow before?" he asked cocking his head to the side.  
  
Bardock shook his head as he dusted some snow off of his hands, "Our home had two suns. It always had a very warm climate never giving it the ability to become like this. I don't understand how you all could tolerate this type of weather change so often! It's so bizarre!"  
  
"Well... I don't know about you but I want to start this snowball fight before the snow starts to melt," stated Trunks as he gave a classic Vegeta smirk. He crawled out of the entrance, "I'll be outside making a fort."  
  
*****  
  
"GOTEN DUCK!" A snowball came hurling to the teen as the frozen water hit his face causing him to fall over. Trunks whipped his head to the right to find another snowball in the hands the enemy, Raditz. The saiyan smirked, "Say your prayers, prince." He threw the ball at Trunks who tried to get away.  
  
Sound oddly familiar? Well... the saiyans were once again having fun in the snow. They were lucky the snow had stopped falling and the wind had stopped blowing. But the teens weren't so lucky when all three of the saiyan men started to clobber them with the snow on the ground. They both played dead as Raditz, Bardock, and King Vegeta walked to them smirking, all three also had their arms crossed.  
  
"So this is what it feels like to play this type of game," the king stated feeling very triumphant about winning this round of snowball fight. Both boys immediately powered up to super saiyan level as they shot up into the air and landed on opposite sides from the saiyans who seemed to have been stuck in the middle. They both laughed evilly as they grabbed snow into their hands trying to not melt it with the golden aurora from the super saiyan form. The three men in the middle turned to see the boys becoming hysterical, and they were bombarded with snowballs.  
  
***  
  
A lone saiyan watched the teens and adults throwing snow at each other. He snorted as he watched them clobbering each other with the frozen precipitation. He stood by a tree on the CC lawn watching each of the saiyan men fall as the super saiyan teens claimed victory. Tekego felt he should make his presence known; he walked up to the super saiyan form of Goten, as he made it to the teen he tapped his shoulder.  
  
Goten shrieked as he felt someone grab his shoulder; he fell to the ground hoping it would be his only defense. Tekego looked down at the fallen warrior; if he didn't know better he would have thought he made Goten die of a heart attack. The saiyan teen burst out laughing. Goten picked himself off of the snow at hearing the voice of his friend; he was slightly embarrassed for shrieking like a little girl in front of a saiyan other than family or any members of the royal family  
  
"H-hey Tekego. What's up?" Goten started to dust his clothes off.  
  
Tekego crossed his arms, "Have you heard from my sister? She wasn't at school yesterday."  
  
Goten placed a hand on his chin thinking back from the last day. "Um... I talked with her yesterday; she didn't sound too good though."  
  
Tekego raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying? That my sister has caught one of these weakling viruses?!"  
  
"Well... kind of..." Goten had known for some time that Tekego was Sakura's brother; she didn't know it herself though. She just thought he was an overly protective friend when she got into trouble with other students. Things would have gotten nasty if a girl had insulted Sakura in front of the saiyan teen; the students soon learned to fear him and to not talk smack about friends or in this case family members.  
  
Tekego growled as he started to float into the air ready to take off into the sky. "I'll check up on her... Oh and good luck... it seems that Trunks needs a bit of help..." He zoomed off into the winter air. Goten waved at the retreating form in the sky until he disappeared from sight.  
  
Now... for the snow war they were having. He turned around to find his uncle behind him just waiting for the perfect time to smash a snowball in his face, which is what he did when the teen turned around.  
  
****  
  
Well, there's chapter 2 for ya. Hope you like, please do your part and review. It helps me to know how I am doing in the fic. Thanks a bunch. Till next time!  
  
Preview to chapter 3: All of a sudden there was a loud BOOM that sounded throughout the house making the building shake. Vegeta sighed as he ran out of the room at lightning speeds. Frieza blinked, "What's his problem? And what was that noise?"  
  
"Bulma," they all stated in unison.  
  
Good Enough? Review if ya want me to send out next chapter soon. 


	3. Untitled

Chapter 3 Untitled ***  
  
Vegeta walked into the living room with a large mug filled with hot chocolate; he made sure to not tip and spill it since it was filled to the top. He sat in his favorite chair located on the side of the living room facing the big screen TV. He looked around the room trying to find if someone may be hiding in the room and scanned around to find the people's ki's finding them all around the house but a far enough distance from where he was. He turned the TV on with the remote and turned it to channel 3 where the soap opera's were just beginning. He leaned back in his recliner; he absolutely loved to watch this addictive sappy drama stuff his wife forced him to watch at times. He started to watch the show.  
  
"HEY VEGETA!" Vegeta's eyes widened as he quickly grabbed the remote and tried to flip thru the channels so no one would suspect anything. He was thankful it landed on a football game. He turned in his chair to find Goku standing behind him; his eyes were a bit dazed as the prince looked up at him.  
  
"What do you want baka?" asked the prince hoping the saiyan didn't see anything.  
  
Goku looked down to him with wide eyes. "You like to watch those types of shows too?" asked the taller saiyan.  
  
The prince was becoming more panicked by the minute. "What do you mean?! I've been watching this game the whole time!"  
  
"I'm talking about the soap opera's..."  
  
"Kakarot." Goku looked at Vegeta in the eye; the prince glared, "What you saw... never happened."  
  
"You mean me finding you watch the shows most women force men into viewing?" asked the naïve saiyan.  
  
Vegeta growled, "Yes."  
  
"What didn't I see again?" asked Goku as he cocked his head to the side. Vegeta had a sweat drop fall from the side of his head.  
  
"Nothing," he sighed.  
  
A few seconds later, they noticed Trunks, Goten, King Vegeta, Bardock, and Raditz walking in the back door. Every one of them was covered in snow from head to toe; it was a funny sight to see.  
  
"And what have you 5 been doing?" asked Vegeta eyeing them as they all shivered a bit. "SNOW BALL FIGHT!" exclaimed Trunks with a cheesy grin taking his coat off.  
  
"SNOW?! WHERE?!" asked Goku as he looked around. Everyone fell down anime style; Goku started to laugh as he placed a hand behind his head. "I hope you all know I'm kidding..."  
  
"Sure Kakarot..." replied Vegeta sarcastically.  
  
There was a brief pause in the room; no one knew what to say to break the silence until Goten spoke up.  
  
"Dad?" asked Goten. Goku looked up at his son giving him full attention. "Could you teach me instant transmission?" Goku blinked as every one of the saiyans eyed the man hoping he would reveal the technique to them also.  
  
Goku was stuck, for he didn't want too many people to know his technique. He hoped it wouldn't bring chaos to the world. Goku smiled, "Sure son!" Goku's eyes widened with excite. "But... I will teach you in better weather. This is too risky of a climate for a beginner." Goten nodded as he hugged his dad tightly and thanking him over and over again. The other full- blooded saiyans, other than Vegeta, had not gotten used to this type of 'weak' emotion being displayed. So they acted like little kids and started to cringe at the display of love, well kind of...  
  
"I'm bored." Trunks sighed as he leaned back on a couch crossing his arms. He looked over to his dad, and Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Dad. What was it like living in space with the evil ones? What did you look like?"  
  
Vegeta opened his mouth to speak when Raditz beat him to it. "Well... you know his hair style was different than this..."  
  
Trunks' eyes widened. "Seriously?!"  
  
"Oh yes. He had bangs in his hairstyle the first few years he was on Frieza's ship, but he let them grow out... and he was a lot shorter too. He was the same height for the longest time, even to the time we arrived on earth!" added the saiyan warrior in a matter of fact tone.  
  
At this time, Vegeta's eye started to twitch.  
  
Trunks' eyes started to pop out. "REALLY?!" He looked over to the miffed saiyan shaking his head, "Why didn't you tell me this before dad?"  
  
The prince remained silent. Trunks poked his dad's arm as he sat there still as a rock on the side of the road. Trunks snapped his fingers as he grinned widely. "I KNOW!" He looked up the ceiling, "I'll ask Frieza how tall dad was before he came to earth!" Vegeta's started at his son strangely, "Trunks. He is dead, your future self killed him."  
  
"Then why is he teaching at school as a Home Economics instructor?" questioned Trunks crossing his arms. Vegeta and Goku turned to each other before running out the door in rage.  
  
The other saiyans in the room blinked. "Was it something I said?" asked Trunks.  
  
****  
  
It was about 20 minutes later when Vegeta and Goku came back to the house with no other than Frieza. The sensei looked up at both of the men still slightly confused but had a slight idea that they weren't in the best of moods.  
  
"So... how do you want your death? Slow and Painful or quick?" asked Vegeta having a murderous glare at the fiend. Goten and Trunks looked at each other before speaking up.  
  
"Dad... He's not a threat anymore... We're super saiyans... remember?" stated Goten as he gave the men a weak smile.  
  
Frieza just had his arms crossed and waited. ****  
  
*Ten Minutes Later*  
  
"So... How tall was my dad when he lived on your ship?" asked Trunks. He glanced back at his dad and gave an evil smirk. Vegeta snorted replying, "I just hope you know your training time will be increased by an hour." Trunks' face dropped as he slowly turned back to Frieza. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Well... as you can see... he is an average sized human male... but is still a bit too short for a saiyan. I would say that he is about a foot in a quarter taller than what he was way back when," stated Frieza with crossed arms. Trunks, Goten, Bardock, King Vegeta, and Goku gasped.  
  
"Wait... You should know this stuff... Weren't you there too Kakarot? I know I had fought you when we first arrived on earth," stated Raditz.  
  
"Oh yea..."  
  
All of a sudden there was a loud BOOM that sounded throughout the house making the building shake. Vegeta sighed as he ran out of the room at lightning speeds. Frieza blinked, "What's his problem? And what was that noise?"  
  
"Bulma," they all stated in unison.  
  
Vegeta came back into the room seconds later carrying his wife. He gently set her down in a chair as she glared at her husband. Eight months had passed since they left for town; she was about 8 in a-half months pregnant. She wrapped her arms around her swollen stomach as she glared at her husband.  
  
"AND WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" she screeched glaring daggers.  
  
Vegeta winced at her tone of voice but he glared back at her. "You need to stay in BED. You are in no condition to WORK! My orders!" stated the prince as he crossed his arms.  
  
She snorted, "Well... if you want me to stay away from my lab, FINE! But I have to warn you that the roach may have gotten out of the lab and into the house, that's the experiment I was working on a few minutes ago for your information." The three older saiyans, teens, and sensei gasped.  
  
"I-It can't be... loose..." stated Frieza as he looked at the scientist horrified. She shook her head, "It's out there alright! If Vegeta hadn't come to take me out of the lab, I would have been able to keep it in there! But NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I have to follow 'Dr. Vegeta's' orders..." she snorted as she made it up the stairs to her room. Before she totally disappeared from sight she stated, "Have fun looking for it!" She left from everyone's sight to get some rest.  
  
*Downstairs*  
  
Everyone in the kitchen, excluding Goku and Vegeta, ran out of the house not forgetting to put their coats back on first. Both saiyans blinked as they watched the room become empty in a matter of seconds.  
  
*****  
  
Okay... there's chapter 3! And yes, the roach will make a comeback in future chapters. Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha*cough*hahahahahahahahahaha! Um... yeah, so review and tell me what you think about this story so far... Should I bring back a few more villains that have been beaten or... should I get a new villain in the story? I could go either way, but I know I could do a better job with the made up villain... but it's your choice on how the story will go. I would like to thank Rai and Gunlord for ALL of their suggestions and encouragement. You peeps are so sweet! ^-^! Anyways... till next time!  
  
Preview for chapter 4: (Vegeta and Raditz raid the fridge) Raditz grabbed the can becoming quite confused; "Red Bull?" asked the saiyan as he looked to the prince. Vegeta snorted.  
  
"The woman use to drink that stuff before she got pregnant; it seemed to have woken her up more when she was up late nights working on experiments and inventions. I don't see why she insisted on drinking it. It smells like crap," the prince stated becoming quite disgusted. Raditz looked back at the can; an evil smirk slowly crept on his face as he saw some type of warning on the label.  
  
"I dare you to drink it."  
  
Laters! 


	4. Never Give A Saiyan Red Bull

Chapter 4 Never Give A Saiyan Red Bull ^*^*^*^  
  
We find our saiyan friends once again in the house trying to warm up from the cold weather which they had just left from. Since they had nothing better to do they all chose to watch a bit of TV. Raditz and Vegeta had gone to the fridge to raid it. As they grabbed any type of food that looked appetizing to them they came across some type of soda can that was blue and silver. It also had a bull on it.  
  
Raditz grabbed the can becoming quite confused, "Red Bull?" asked the saiyan as he looked to the prince. Vegeta snorted.  
  
"The woman use to drink that stuff before she got pregnant; it seemed to have woken her up more when she was up late nights working on experiments and inventions. I don't see why she insisted on drinking it. It smells like crap," the prince stated becoming quite disgusted. Raditz looked back at the can; an evil smirk slowly crept on his face as he saw some type of warning on label.  
  
"I dare you to drink it." Vegeta eyed his saiyan friend.  
  
"Are you insane?! I wouldn't taste that crap if my life depended on it!" exclaimed Vegeta placing the food he grabbed on the table.  
  
Raditz smirk widened. "I triple dog dare you." Vegeta paused before shaking his head.  
  
"No. I refuse to taint my body with that stuff!"  
  
"Then this just proves you're too chicken to drink it." Vegeta growled as he grabbed the drink and opened it. He hesitantly drank a small sip of it before he started to gag. Raditz burst out laughing.  
  
Vegeta glared at his friend trying to gain his breath; it was the WORST tasting stuff he ever had! He was surprised that his taste buds didn't fall off his tongue screaming. However it was as if something started to change; he started to have a lot of energy, and it started to grow. His scowl turned into a smirk as he looked at the side of the can. He saw the warning which stated something about this drink having huge amount of caffeine... and that's how he was gaining so much energy, and from a little sip too! He then though for a second, 'If I gain this much energy drinking a sip... then what about the whole can?' He looked at it in disgust before downing it all. Raditz looked at the prince in shock.  
  
'Did he JUST drink the rest of that crap?!' But he noticed Vegeta set the can down on the table, and he had a HUGE grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Sire?" asked Raditz.  
  
Vegeta started to twitch before saying, "Caffeine... GOOD!" He zipped out of the room at the speed of light. And that this time Raditz' eyes were like O_O'.  
  
"Holy Crap!" shouted the soldier hoping to find the prince before something happened to him in his state of hyper ness.  
  
*****  
  
Some how or another, the saiyans in the room had flipped the channel to the movie Armageddon (I think that's how it's spelled). It was playing at the part where the ships were dodging the meteors, but one ship crashed. Goten and Goku gasped as they watched the scene happen; the other men eyed the TV.  
  
"Why must these human's show so much romance?! And why are they all screaming about a small meteor? Are their flying skills THAT bad?" asked Bardock as stared at the movie disgusted.  
  
"Must be..." mumbled the king as he yawned.  
  
Goku started to sniff. "Aw... *sniff* why did the meteor have to be there? Why can't they be able to live and go back to their families?!" Goku started to cry making Raditz glare at his brother.  
  
"Why must you have such weak emotions?" asked Raditz crossing his arms, "It's pathetic to be called the strongest." Raditz grabbed a few things from the coffee table and started to eat the food. He turned to Vegeta who was tapping his foot on the floor at unthinkable speed.  
  
"Kakarot." The teary eyed saiyan glanced up at the prince sniffing. "Y- yes?"  
  
"I want to spar." Goku nodded as he got up from his seat turning from the TV so he wouldn't cry anymore. The two saiyans left the room, well... Vegeta ran out of the room just wanting to get some of his energy out.  
  
Going back to the saiyans sitting on the couch, Raditz pulled up a jar of pickles. This was no ordinary jar of pickles; it was a shatterproof jar of pickles. Not even the saiyan prince could break it with his bare hands. Raditz tried to twist the top off but his hand slipped. He tried again but the top wouldn't budge; this was starting to tick him off. The king noticed this; he shook his head in pity.  
  
"Raditz, are you becoming weaker?" Raditz glared at the king as he continued to try and open the jar.  
  
He gritted his teeth, "No. It's stuck." The king rolled his eyes as he grabbed the jar from Raditz. He too tried to open the jar thinking this would be an cinch, but it wouldn't budge at all. He too started to feel a bit frustrated.  
  
They heard the front door open and close again with some people walking in. The grown men had thought it was Vegeta and Goku coming back in since they couldn't yet sense ki, but Goten and Trunks knew who had walked in the door.  
  
"Tekego, Sakura, we're in the den," stated Trunks as he turned from the TV. They noticed the two coming in the room; Sakura didn't look the greatest however. They both sat in an empty spot on the floor. Sakura curled herself into a ball shivering.  
  
"I found Sakura moping around her house. She told me to go away." He looked at her as she glared daggers at the teen. He had grabbed a blanket at the end of a couch to cover himself with but his sister stole it from him covering it around herself.  
  
"HEY! I was using that!" he shouted at Sakura; she continued to glare as she wrapped the blanket closer to herself.  
  
"Well that's just too bad. You were the one who dragged me out of bed!" she snapped.  
  
"That's just a sign of weakness! I can't believe you would be rest-"  
  
"TEKEGO! If you're blind to have not noticed that I'm SICK then you wou-"  
  
"Sick?" asked Bardock stepping into the conversation.  
  
She nodded, "Yes. Sick-" She sneezed making the other saiyans jump at the sudden noise.  
  
"It's the damn flu shot. I keep telling my guardians that I can't take it! For heavens' sake! It's a damn poison to saiyans, but they say it's just the medicine doing its work! They don't think that I can handle the flu! I had never gotten sick till they gave me that shot 10 years ago!"  
  
"Flue shot?" asked King Vegeta turning from the TV screen to the teenage girl.  
  
"Yes. I'm assuming that it attacks the immune system causing it to go out of control making me sick, and to make it even worse it makes me vulnerable to any other virus, flu, or bacterial infection that may be in the air!" She wrapped herself in a ball. "I don't think the guardians care; they might just want to get rid of me making it look like an accident."  
  
"They wouldn't want to do that; you know they care for you!" stated Goten joining the conversation.  
  
She snorted, "I don't think they do cause as I had stated before... they have given me this damn flu shot that has made me sick for the past 10 years! WHY CAN'T THEY FIGURE IT OUT?!" She curled up into a tight ball, "Maybe I should just die..."  
  
Every one of them turned to face her as she sunk into depression. Tekego had a look of shock on his face.  
  
"Why would you throw away your life?" he asked her trying not to sound concerned.  
  
"I don't have anything to live for. My parents are gone, maybe dead. And I don't have siblings that I could watch after. I don't see a purpose for living anymore!" Her expression started to become a bit distant. Tekego shook his head. Boy was she wrong; she had met her family a few months ago when she visited his home. She didn't know that his parents and two little brothers were her family; she may have to learn about them sooner than he would have liked.  
  
"Sakura?" he asked her. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "You're my sister," he stated bluntly. She snorted making him growl.  
  
"It's a lie. My family is dead."  
  
He was about to argue with her when she shot up and paused holding her chest. They all stared at her as she looked to the floor with an expression of panic on her face. She ran out of the room at the speed of light. They all watched as she ran to the closest bathroom and closing the door.  
  
The men shook their head and Bardock stole the jar of pickles from the king. Vegeta was about to attack the saiyan for stealing the jar but to what the saiyan saw; he too couldn't open the container.  
  
"What is wrong with this thing?!" questioned the warrior as he tried to bust the jar open with his bare hands.  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at him, "I don't even dare try to open those things. Even with my super saiyan strength I can't make the jar budge," stated Trunks. Bardock growled as he continued to try and open the jar. At this time, Sakura made her way back into the room looking a bit pale; everyone turned to see her shuffle back into the room.  
  
She looked up at Bardock, "Can't open it?" she asked eyeing the jar.  
  
"Nope," he replied as he threw it to the ground. She picked it up, positioned her arm in a strange way and quickly jerked the lid one way making a popping noise. She then used her other hand to twist the top off and handed it back to the saiyan. Every man in the room looked back at the lid and to Sakura in a daze. The men who had attempted to open the jar were now mentally kicking themselves for not being able open the jar as easily as Sakura had.  
  
"How... how did you do that?" questioned the king eyeing the jar. Sakura shrugged as she pulled the blanket up to her shoulders.  
  
Bardock spoke up, "Um... what has happened while you were 'sick' or poisoned from this 'flu shot'?"  
  
She sighed leaning back on to the sofa she was sitting next too. "I've been very tired, I can't sleep too well... I can't see straight, think strait, I can't eat or drink... I haven't been able too because I've been vomiting-"  
  
"Eat? You can't eat?!" questioned the saiyan king, "How long has it been since you last ate?"  
  
She started to count on her fingers before replying, "I about 4 days I think... I've been sleeping much though."  
  
"WHA?!" All saiyans stared at her as if she grew another head. She growled at them in response.  
  
"Then why don' you all get the flu shot to prove me wrong?! Or are you just scared to?" she asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"Saiyans are never scared!" shouted the king. Sakura was about shout at the king when Vegeta came into the room with a HUGE, and I mean HUGE, grin on his face. He had Goku lying across his right shoulder unconscious.  
  
"Dad?" asked Trunks looking at his dad strangely.  
  
"I beat Kakarot."  
  
********  
  
HAH! Next chapter is OUT! ^-^ Anyways, THANKYOU RAI-CHAN! You have greatly inspired me for this story! ::bows to her:: Anyways, I am hoping to have most of the story out by the end of the holidays... I might start to post chapters every day or every other day. So... be expecting them to come out more often. Anyways, ideas are always welcome, I'd love to hear them! Till next time!  
  
No preview for the next chapter... ._.' I hope I'll be able to send out one for the next chapter though. 


	5. On the 4th day before Christmas

Chapter 5 On the 4th day before Christmas...  
  
*** *One Week Later*  
  
Yes, Christmas was only a few days away and the Briefs household was doing all they can for preparing for this holiday. They had planned to have a Christmas party on Christmas Eve, only three days away. And the whole Z gang was invited, it could only mean one thing... chaos could occur.  
  
"VEGETA! GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE AND HELP ME FOR A CHANGE!" snapped Bulma from the living room. She had some help to help decorate the house but with all of the stuff she wanted to put out, she needed all of the help she could get. She heard Vegeta grumble from the other room seeing him make his presence known a few seconds later. Bulma smirked. "Veggie-chan... Could you do me a favor?" she asked in a VERY sweet voice. He growled at her. "Could you put up the angel for the tree? It's too high for me to reach the top," she explained while holding her ripe belly.  
  
"Why do you even want me to help in this?" That was the wrong thing to say to a woman who was almost ready to give birth to a child. Her eyes welled up in tears and she turned away from her husband starting to cry. Vegeta blinked as he made his way to his wife placing a hand on her shoulder. He gulped pushing back his pride before apologizing to her.  
  
* In the other room*  
  
Trunks and King Vegeta watched as the two were left alone in the room. The king was a bit furious that his son had become so soft... but it was told to him that the emotions were what had made him so strong. "Trunks... does your mother always act like that? She seems to have complete control over Vegeta..." Trunks laughed.  
  
"Yes... She knows his weak spots. It annoys him too... usually beats the crap out of me to get his frustrations out." The king shook his head in pity. The two felt a tap on their shoulder making them jump about a mile high and slightly yelp. They turned to find the Son family, well... Goku, Raditz, Bardock, and Goten standing behind them. The sudden noises made the couple in the other room notice their appearance.  
  
"Hey Goku!" exclaimed Bulma as she made it over to her friend; she gave him a small hug gaining a growl from her husband.  
  
"Hey Bulma! I was told that you needed help for the party by Chichi; is there anything we could do?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
"Of course! I still have about 5 boxes that need to be unpacked and set up around the house..." she turned around to her friend with a grin, "Would that be too hard for you to do?"  
  
"No problem at all!" he exclaimed as they walked into the room. Now you must remember that the saiyans have never experienced so many holidays at a time. Well, they may have NEVER experienced the holidays before; this was all still confusing to them. As they walked into the room, Bardock looked up at the ceiling finding some type of green stuff hanging from it. 'This holiday thing gets stranger and stranger...'  
  
"Bulma... What is that 'green' stuff?" he asked to the scientist. She looked up and started to laugh.  
  
"Oh, it's just mistletoe! Nothing much!" she started to hang lean on her husband's shoulder which wasn't too pleased with since they she was showing affection in public.  
  
"Missle toe?" She nodded, "Yep! It's another earth tradition; what happen are a couple walks under it and they kiss. I think it's sweet if you ask me."  
  
"KISS?!" Not only were the saiyans disgusted with these traditions, they were now mortified. Not wanting to make things worse at the moment Trunks took the time to say something totally off of the subject.  
  
"Um... I'm going to the mall with Goten," he stated grabbing his friends' arm and dragging him out of the room.  
  
"BOY!" Trunks winced slightly at his father's tone. He turned to face the saiyan prince. "I still don't trust you for going out by yourselves; for all we know another demolished town would occur."  
  
"And?" asked Trunks wanting to get out of the house as soon as possible.  
  
The prince smirked, "Raditz, supervise the boys."  
  
"WHAT? Sir? I know you mean well... but are you trying to kill me? These boys will be my death if I'm left alone with them!" exclaimed the warrior horrified.  
  
Vegeta smirk widened. "You have nothing to worry about my friend. If they get out of hand... Well... lets just say they have a punishment waiting for them here..."  
  
Both boys gulped. Goku turned to the teens too; his expression was unusually serious. "Yes, I agree with Vegeta. If you two act up for my brother then you two will have to face the consequences." Both boys nodded their heads quickly before zooming out of the room. Raditz slowly followed behind.  
  
***  
  
Trunks pulled out a capsule and threw it to the ground making a black viper sports car appear. Since his birthday was about a month ago he was now eligible to drive but it was still scary for the other people on the highway because Trunks was known for driving a bit... how do I say this in one word... fast? Yes, our young saiyan prince had a case of road rage when people had gotten in his way also. Goten jumped in the back, Raditz in the front as Trunks started the car. In a matter of seconds they sped down the road to the mall.  
  
*** At the house ***  
  
"Vegeta, don't you think you were a bit harsh on Raditz by letting him take care of the boys? Isn't that a bit much?" asked Bulma a bit concerned as she set out some more cookies from the oven.  
  
Vegeta snorted, "He's a saiyan! If he can survive taking care of the boys for a few hours... although they are teens now... he would prove to be a real warrior!"  
  
Bulma sighed, "Well, I just hope he doesn't kill himself or anything..."  
  
***** CLIFFHANGER. Ha ha! I am evil :D Anyways, I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday... I think I jinxed myself by making Sakura sick. Reason... I came down with a virus the next day and practically everything that I had typed in the story had happened to me excluding the flu shot story thingy... oO; ::the twilight zone music starts to play:: So yeah... Um, what did you think of this chapter? Review and tell me what you think. As always, suggestions are always welcome. Well... I should get started on the next chapter so... Laters!  
  
Preview for Chapter 6: ( In the mall, the three make it to the pet shop) They had finally made it to the shop. All of the different animals in the shop freaked out Raditz, for he had never been in a place with so many animals before. He looked up at the different dogs and cats that were in cages staring at him with the big sad eyes. He growled as he turned from them; he hated this planet. He knew it was making him weak. He then looked up and found a big parrot. Never had he seen a bird so colorful... He snorted, "Stupid bird."  
  
"Stupid Human."  
  
***  
  
Till next time! 


	6. Little Black Kitty

Chapter 6  
  
**** Trunks had found a spot to park in to encapsulate his car. On his way to the mall, he was going about 30 MPH over the speed limit, he almost ran over a few people walking across the street... and he also was able to attract about 10 cops. Since his car was able to go at incredible speeds, he was able to lose them in no time at all. He encapsulated up the car and they made it into the mall although Raditz was still a bit shaken up.  
  
"So... where too first?" asked Goten as they walked down a hall to the main shopping area. Trunks shrugged, "Honestly... I just wanted to leave the house." Goten mouthed an 'Oh'.  
  
"What about the pet store?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Why would you want to go there? Well... besides looking at the cute little animals and stuff..." Goten gave a small smile.  
  
Trunks chuckled, "I think dad misses Scrat. (I'm still not familiar with the cat's name that lived at the Briefs home in the beginning of DBZ. oO;)"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"A cat. Why would the prince want one of those? Wouldn't he just kill it?" asked Raditz as he crossed his arm becoming quite annoyed.  
  
Trunks shook his head, "Nope, you should have seen dad when the cat was around. He would let the pet hang around him all the time." Raditz raised an eyebrow. Trunks started to chuckle. "Once, mom was looking around Scrat and couldn't find em at all... She went to ask Vegeta if he had seen the cat when two big white eyes popped open in dad's hair."  
  
"Dude... that must be scary..." Trunks nodded. "Indeed." They had finally made it to the shop. All of the different animals in the shop freaked out Raditz, for he had never been in a place with so many animals before. He looked up at the different dogs and cats that were in cages staring at him with the big sad eyes. He growled as he turned from them; he hated this planet. He knew it was making him weak. He then looked up and found a big parrot. Never had he seen a bird so colorful... He snorted, "Stupid bird."  
  
"Stupid Human."  
  
His face snapped up at the bird. 'Did that thing TALK?! Wait... it called me a human!' He growled. "I'm not human you damn bird!" he snapped.  
  
"Bird made strong man mad! Bird made strong man mad!" Raditz glanced back up at the bird. "Nice observations Sherlock," he replied sarcastically.  
  
"Sherlock always right! Sherlock always right!" exclaimed the bird. He snarled at the bird before turning from it. He went to find Trunks looking over at the kitties; it seemed that he was carrying a small black fur ball.  
  
"Raditz, what do you think of her? Isn't she cute?" he asked as he made the little kitten purr.  
  
"Very." He continued to look at some of the other animals in the store. He came across an animal with snow-white fur and two big, long ears. He saw the sign, "Rabbits?" he asked picking one up. It seemed to be very soft and warm. He was about to hold it kind of like how Trunks held the cat, but the rabbit started to get a bit scared and jumped out of Raditz hold. The saiyan felt a small bit of pain and he noticed his arms cut up. "THE HELL?!" he exclaimed gaining the attention of a lot of the customers. Some mother's in there with their kids glared at the saiyan for saying such language and tried to cover up their child's ears. Goten walked over to his uncle.  
  
"What happened?" Goten asked. It was then he noticed the bloody scratch marks on his arms caused by the rabbit's claws.  
  
"Uncle... you know that rabbits claws are sharp... right?" asked Goten.  
  
"I do now..." he stated rubbing his arms hoping to make the stinging sensation to go away. Goten grabbed his uncles arm, although it still stung to the saiyan, and dragged him over to where Trunks held the kitty. The hybrid saiyan smiled as he held up a kitten, pure black in color.  
  
"I think I'll take this one. It looks just like the kitty in the pictures," stated Trunks as he went to the one of the workers. Raditz was still pissed off at the rabbits as he rubbed his arms. Goten motioned for his uncle to follow him out side the store; he did follow but cursed the rabbits to hell. It took about five minutes for Trunks to come back out of the store but this time with the little black kitten that slept in his arms.  
  
"So were to?" asked Goten as he pet the little kitten. The prince eyed his friend as if he was the stupidest person alive.  
  
"The game store of course." The princes' friend chuckled nervously as they continued to walk down the halls filled with last minute... well, almost last minute Christmas shoppers.  
  
**** About 2 hours later  
  
**** Trunks had made it back to his home; he was lucky to make it back without any police officers on his tail. He really didn't want his mother to start to scream at him the day before Christmas. And in the condition his mom was in right now... it was just down right scary. As Trunks was about to enter the door but he paused remembering something. The cat. He knew his dad would suspect if he had gotten something alive; he could sense ki energy and he wouldn't be able to lie about the fur ball being a new purse for his mother.  
  
He gave the kitty to Raditz as he went into thinking mode for a moment. However what he didn't realize was he woke up the kitty in the process. Raditz blinked at the little animal not wanting the same experience with the rabbits to happen to him again. He was becoming slightly nervous with the kitten in his hands and the kitty knew it too. The saiyan could have sworn that he saw the cat smirk.  
  
Goten made his way to Trunks, "Should I take it back to my home and hide it there? I know my dad wouldn't mind it being there for a few days... but I'm not sure about my-"  
  
"TRUNKS! GET IT OUT OF MY HAIR!!! GET IT OUT!!!" shouted Raditz as he tried to shake something out of his long black mane. Trunks sighed as he took a look into the saiyan's hair. He raised an eyebrow; there was nothing to be seen!  
  
"What are you talking about Raditz? There nothing back here."  
  
"Oh yes there is! I can feel it clawing in my hair! GET IT OUT!"  
  
Trunks snorted, "You're insane, there's nothing-" That's when two white eyes popped open at the top of Raditz head looking down at Trunks. The young prince shrieked as he fell to the ground in fear... and shock too from two white eyes looking at him. Raditz' nephew took a look and chuckled slightly as he pulled out the black kitten.  
  
"Is this all you were afraid of?" he asked the two as they glared at the little kitten. It was then the teen prince found his way to hide the kitten. His glare turned into a very evil looking smirk. (You know, the one's Vegeta would use when he worked for Frieza.)  
  
"Raditz! Do I have a task for you to do..." The warrior looked back at the evil genius prince gulping.  
  
*********  
  
Bulma had finally finished the decorating for the home. She looked at every corner of the rooms she had filled with Christmas stuff and on the ceiling. She smirked. She would for sure humiliate her husband in front of everyone this year by dragging him under the mistletoe  
  
She smiled, "You all did a wonderful job at helping me finish my decorating! Why don't I make lunch for all of you? I know you sure did deserve it!" She made her way to the kitchen disappearing from sight.  
  
Goku walked throughout the room looking up at about 10 mistletoes that hung around the ceiling. He gave a low whistle. "Boy, I'd sure hate to be you Vegeta... You know Bulma will be sticking by your side till she gets kissed."  
  
The prince snorted, "Of course. That's why I say in the corners away from everyone."  
  
"I think she covered the corners this year..." stated Goku as he pointed to all four corners in the rooms of where mistletoe hung. Vegeta blinked before sinking to the ground, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted being his fist up.  
  
"Hey dad!" exclaimed Trunks as he walked by the men with a bag in his hand. "What's in the bag?" asked Bardock, "It better not be any prank stuff... Or I swear someone won't be waking to see Christmas morning." Goten and Trunks both had a sweat drop fall in the back of their head.  
  
"NO! Nothing like that this time Grandpa," Goten pulled out some PS2 games to show to them innocence of the pranks they had in a different bag which was wrapped in about 3 plastic bags. Raditz slowly walked in; he looked very, VERY nervous. The men also noticed him looking up every so often.  
  
"I'm surprised that you came back alive Raditz," said Vegeta as he stood back up and crossed his arms.  
  
"Yeah... Well... I kind of had this truce with the boys so things wouldn't get out of hand..." stuttered Raditz as he tried to leave the room as fast as possible. About to run up the stairs to join the boys, Vegeta grabbed his arm. Raditz snapped his head back to the prince trying to keep a very strait face, it wasn't working that well.  
  
"Why is it that I feel another ki on you?" asked the prince as he looked the saiyan over trying to find something.  
  
Raditz was becoming very worried, "W-wh-what do you m-mean? I-I'm just fine..." Vegeta continued to search when he noticed the smaller ki was very strong in the saiyan's hair. Vegeta smirked as he pinpointed the place, but it was strange. He only saw black, nothing else. So he touched the black hair hoping to find something. Raditz was now frozen, and the boys noticed why the warrior wasn't following them. 'Crap,' thought Trunks as he tried to go and help his uncle.  
  
Vegeta paused as he heard the spot he poked make a noise. He poked it again. 'Purring?!' King Vegeta and Bardock looked at each other as the prince continued to inspect the saiyan.  
  
"The hell?" asked Vegeta. He poked the spot a third time before he jumped back with wide eyes, for he found two white eyes looking back at him. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT RADITZ?!?!?!?!?!?!" Trunks slapped his hand over his face, 'Why?' he mentally asked.  
  
Both King and third class warrior in the back standing with Goku gasped noticing another pair of eyes on Raditz head. Goku blinked as he walked up to his brother; he reached in the hair and pulled out a black kitten. He began to pet it as it purred in his hands.  
  
"Aww... it's so cute!" exclaimed Goku as he cuddled the little creature. 


	7. Christmas Eve

Chapter 7  
  
Christmas Party  
  
??????  
  
Christmas Eve. Snow had started to fall harder as the guests started to arrive at Capsule Corps. The guests were the Z warriors and family. It was great for the whole gang to come and visit for this holiday season. Bulma smiled as she greeted Krillin and his wife 18; she noticed their daughter walk in beside them too. "Hey! I'm so glad you all could come!" she exclaimed giving her guests a hug.  
  
"Mrs. Bulma?" asked the teenage Marron. Bulma peered at the teen with a smile. "Where's Trunks and Goten?" she asked shyly. Bulma pointed to the kitchen with her left hand. "I last saw them playing poker with their dad's and grandfathers. The blonde gave a quick nod before running to the boys.  
  
"It's been so long since we've visited last! I didn't know you were expecting," stated Krillin as he placed a hand behind his head chuckling nervously.  
  
Bulma smiled as she placed a hand over her round belly. "Yeah... Much has happened over the months. I still can't get over the fact that my son and Goten had wished back their saiyan grandfathers..."  
  
"They did what?" he asked with wide eyes. Eighteen was slowly getting aggravated without getting the details about this happening; she never liked to be left in the dust anymore.  
  
"Yeah, and Goten's uncle, Raditz, is back t-"  
  
"WHAT?!" Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"You should calm down... Sheesh. Anyways, they've seemed to adapt to this lifestyle. It's kind of nice to see the boys growing up learning about both sides of their family..." Bulma slightly groaned as she place both hands on her stomach.  
  
"Bulma-san?" asked Eighteen as she placed a supporting hand on her friends shoulder. Bulma gave a weak smile.  
  
"It's quite alright... the baby's been kicking hard... She never gives me a break..." explained the woman as she rubbed her stomach. The android nodded.  
  
"So... should we trust the saiyans..." asked Krillin, "Well I know they're Goku and Vegeta's relatives, but still..."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I think they could handle themselves; it seems that the older saiyans haven't been able to reach the super saiyan level yet," stated Bulma.  
  
"I hope you're right Bulma..."  
  
**** In the Kitchen  
  
****  
  
Marron walked in the room slowly to find seven men playing a card game, the all-famous game of poker.  
  
They had all gained a poker face as they watched their cards.  
  
"Two of a kind," stated Raditz as he placed his cards down.  
  
"Three of a kind," challenged the king smirking as he reviled his cards.  
  
"Four of a kind." Goten put his cards down. Raditz and King Vegeta glared at the younger boy.  
  
Trunks smirked, "Strait." The three glanced over at the teen. Bardock looked at the teen, "I have that too..." The prince, king, and his own grandson had a sweat drop.  
  
Vegeta slapped the cards down on the table, "Full house!" (Okay... I'm not familiar with the order with winning in poker... so don't come yelling me from a mistake I might have made! _)  
  
Vegeta gave a sly grin to Goku, "Beat that Kakarot!" he challenged. Goku scratched his head as he continued to look at the cards confused. He looked to the prince, "Um... I don't know if I got anything..." Vegeta gave a hardy laugh. "Well let's see what you have." He glanced over the cards; they were ALL out of order. Vegeta mentally sighed, "They're out of order baka! Here... If this goes here and this over here..." Vegeta looked at the selection of cards. His face paled.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Bardock as he stood up from his seat. Vegeta shook his head in denial.  
  
"H-he got a royal flush..." the prince stuttered.  
  
"I did?" asked Goku as he looked back the cards in his hand. Vegeta snorted as he crossed his arms, "Lost to a baka..." he shook his head in shame. Goku gave his famous son grin.  
  
Goten turned his head as he noticed Marron standing in the corner. He smiled, "Hey Marron!" he exclaimed as he waved her to come over to the table. She shyly made her way over to the group of men. As she passed by Trunks, a blush slightly stained his cheeks.  
  
The king noticing this smirked, "What's wrong boy? Got a chill?" he asked joking. Trunks inwardly gasped as his face started to burn.  
  
"No. I'm fine," he muttered crossing his arms in a Vegeta like manner.  
  
"So... are we going to stay in the room all day?" asked Raditz to the prince. Vegeta nodded.  
  
"Yes... this is the only room in the whole house without that mistletoe crap... and we could raid the fridge if we got hungry too," stated the prince with a smirk. The saiyans nodded in agreement.  
  
"I think I'm going to be brave and go to the main party..." muttered Trunks as he started on his way out.  
  
"Wait up Trunks!" exclaimed Marron as she walked beside him. The last thing the saiyans noticed was Marron lacing her fingers with Trunks'. Vegeta snorted at the show of affection and quickly turning from them not wanting to see anymore.  
  
"He is brave..." stated Goten as he waited for the cards to be passed out. Vegeta looked at the teen, "What is that sup post to mean?!" snapped the prince. Goten blinked.  
  
"They're in love." Vegeta froze. For several minutes he stayed like that, still as a board before he started to scream.  
  
"NO SON OF MINE IS GOING TO HAVE A MATE AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE!!! I'LL KILL HER IF SHE GOES WITHIN A FOOT OF MY SON'S PERSONAL SPACE!!!!!" Goku held Vegeta down.  
  
"They aren't going to do anything! Just calm down!" Vegeta then blinked.  
  
"Or I could put Trunks in an unbreakable bubble so he wouldn't get near any females... sounds tempting..." stated Vegeta as he placed a hand on his chin. The men in the room fell off of their seats. The king quickly got up and thwaped his son over the head. Vegeta rubbed the now sore spot. "HEY! What was THAT for? Sheesh!" The king glared.  
  
"I think your son could make any decision he wants... you did," stated the king.  
  
"But he's my son!"  
  
"And you are MY son!" exclaimed the king glaring at the prince.  
  
Vegeta snorted as he slapped the cards in his hands to the table. He left the room with out another word. The men couldn't believe that they pushed the prince WAY over the edge to want to venture out of the room. "Oh he's a dead man..." said Raditz as he got up from his seat. They all smirked.  
  
"Let's watch," said Bardock as they all got up from their seats to peek outside the door. "I got the camera!" said Goten as he pulled one form the counter.  
  
****  
  
Bulma was about to go find her husband and TRY to lure him underneath the mistletoe. When she turned around she bumped into no one other than her might prince.  
  
"Oh Vegeta!" she gave a smile. Vegeta glared, "Woman, do you know that the boy walked out of the room holding hands with the androids' daughter?!"  
  
She nodded looking at the teen couple talking, "Yes... Oh it's so sweet I think!" Vegeta glared at his wife.  
  
"I think she's a bit TOO close to MY son! I demand that they back up a few feet at least!" snapped the prince crossing his arms. Bulma gave a small laugh; she then pointed up. Vegeta's anger went away leaving curiosity. He turned to look up, and he found himself stuck under mistletoe. His eyes widened. He looked back down at her panicked as she smirked wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a big passionate kiss.  
  
Outside of the kitchen door the six men watched as the prince lost himself in the kiss; Goten snapped a good center shot of the couple. It didn't even gain their attention! Every eye was on the couple at the party. But then it happened.  
  
Bulma froze. Vegeta slightly backed up as he looked at his wife raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" he asked. She looked down noticing small puddle.  
  
"My water broke..." she said quietly.  
  
*****  
  
HA HA! Two chapters in one day! To tell you the truth, I am losing inspiration for the story... so I might not complete it... which makes me a bit disappointed. I know it's not turning out as good as the last fic, but I know it is still possible if you all could help with suggestions, review or emailed. It doesn't matter to me. Anyways... Merry Christmas to all and a Happy New Year!  
  
Takuma ^-^ 


	8. Chaos

Disclaimer- Don't own the Show or anything.  
  
Chapter 8- Chaos  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Chaos. That was the only word that could explain the happenings at the Briefs home as everyone soon found the blue haired genius in labor. It sure made Vegeta become very protective of her and... well scared as he continued to exclaim 'Oh my god... oh my GOD! MY MATE IS GIVING BIRTH!' They were a bit surprised that he wasn't the cool and calm person they expected he would be. But then again, this WAS his wife having HIS baby that would be coming at anytime with in the next twenty-four hours. And they were surprised that he had wanted to stand thru the delivery to prove that he was indeed able to witness a birth without fainting from shock as he had announced a little while back. It was as if things happened in slow motion as Bulma had started to feel the labor pains and the people panicking. The only one's who were keeping calm were the ones who had just come from the kitchen, Goku, and surprisingly Trunks. Vegeta started to growl as he shouted to the naïve saiyan, "KAKAROT! TELEPORT ME AND BULMA TO THE HOSPITAL NOOOOOOWWWWWW!" he commanded as Goku gave a slight chuckle as be placed a hand behind his head.  
  
Vegeta glared at him giving Goku the 'I am not messing around' look, which caused Goku to become more serious as he placed the fingers on his forehead and Vegeta held his wife carefully as the saiyan placed a hand on his shoulder. Goku closed his eyes and the three were out of the home in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Well, that was certainly interesting," commented Raditz as the people were still registering what had just happened. It seemed that the old perverted Master Roshi was the first to snap out of shock. It was then he realized who had just spoken, for it was that saiyan warrior that had threatened to destroy the world years ago. Roshi yelped as he ran behind a table gaining the others attention, "He's back!" the old man exclaimed in total fear. The saiyans cocked their heads to the side.  
  
"What the hell is the old fool talking about?" questioned the king in a voice only the saiyans around could understand. Raditz felt he had seen this guy before; then it clicked.  
  
"Oh yeah... I remember him," stated Raditz in a matter of fact tone. He also smirked as he crossed his arms, his gaze still on the old pervert as he quivered in fear. He also looked at the crowd of people that stood in the room staring at the men. "And I also remember that one in the back," he stated to the saiyans in his native tongue as he pointed to Krillin. Trunks slapped his forehead, "Grandpa Geta?" asked his grandson who stood by his friend. The king looked over to him. "Um..." started the saiyan prince as he turned to his grown up friends. He placed a hand behind his head in a Goku like manner before turning to the group of people saying, "I would like you all to meet my saiyan grandfather and friends." He gave a weak laugh as he still realized some of the Z warriors were a bit uneasy with the ex-killers standing before them. (Yeah and all he could think of at the time was to introduce the family and friends when Bulma's having a child. -_-; Kids these days)  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Vegeta couldn't quite handle this constant screaming his wife had thrown at him for the past hour. Some of it actually damaged his ego and the words stung a bit. Goku patted his friend on the back, "You are taking this well my friend." Vegeta snorted.  
  
"Easy for you to say..." he mumbled as he stood by his wife's side. Goku walked to the princes' side.  
  
"I called home and it seems that everyone will be here shortly."  
  
"Joy," stated the prince sarcastically.  
  
"But the boys will be staying at Tekego's home; Chichi called his mom and they're welcome to stay as long as needed," he had turned to Bulma who had calmed down as the pain went away for the moment. She nodded.  
  
"Good. I need to give Chichi my thanks..." the woman stated as she sighed. There was a moment when Vegeta sat by his wife and placed a hand in hers as she sat there. Goku had a gut feeling everything would turn out just fine. Bulma started to feel the contractions once again and she started to squeeze Vegeta's hand tightly. And when I say tight I mean TIGHT. Vegeta had to bite his lip from shouting out in pain; it started to become numb knowing it was probably now broken.  
  
'Then again maybe not...' thought Goku as he shook his head. This was indeed going to be a long LONG night.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Okay, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like forever but I'll try to post the chapters up quicker, and trust me. This story is far from being over thanks to some inspiration I had just gotten. ::Smirks as she looks over at one of her unsuspecting friends::  
  
Friend- oO' :: runs off::  
  
Takuma: Wha... GET BACK HERE! ::runs after her friend::  
  
::Some random person comes in watching Takuma run off and clears throat:: Okay, so yeah she said everything needed to be said... :: looks at note cards:: Um... Now on to the preview.  
  
Chapter 9 preview: The people looked to the nervous doctor as he turned back to the small crowd of people who waited for some news. "Will she be giving birth soon?" asked Chichi as she looked up from her seat. The doctor nodded.  
  
"She should be ready-" A loud scream could be heard in the room next to them. "Now..." he muttered.  
  
**  
  
::The random person places cards in their pocket before noticing Takuma coming back in dragging her friend in. Takuma notices person::  
  
Takuma- HEY! GET BACK HERE!!!!!  
  
Random Person- Eep! ::Runs off::  
  
Takuma- ::Sigh:: Now... for that preview... :: is tapped on the shoulder by her friend as she points to the finishing notes for the chapter.:: ::growls as she lets go of her friend to chase after the random person.::  
  
Friend- Heh... Well, till next time! ::watches as Takuma attacks the random person; she shakes her head in pity:: 


	9. The Report

Chapter 9 The report  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Tekego's mother, Mrs. Skusbi, put up the phone as she walked to the stairs, "TEKEGO!" she shouted as she made her way back to the kitchen to wait for her son to arrive. It took a few good seconds for him to show up with a confused face. His mother looked up at her son, "I had just been called that the princes' mate had just gone into labor."  
  
"And?" asked the boy hoping to go back upstairs without any more disruptions.  
  
"And Trunks and Goten will be here shortly. They will stay here till everything seems to clear up at the hospital and stuff," she stated as she put in two huge slabs of meat in the oven. Tekego nodded as he darted out of the room. "WAIT A SECOND BOY!" she yelled from the kitchen. Her son popped his head back in the kitchen becoming very annoyed. "I want you to inform your sister that they will be coming shortly too." He nodded before disappearing from sight once more.  
  
Mrs. Skusbi couldn't believe that she had finally gotten her daughter back! She held back tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. Her daughter now of the age of fifteen, she couldn't believe how much she knew and was learning! But she still couldn't understand some of the things she had grown up with like for instance, music. She was defiantly a different person than what she would have turned into if left to live here with her family. Her father would have forced her to train with him along her brother to become a heartless warrior. But leaving her on earth, this was the best choice she had ever made. She knew it would make her daughter stronger at heart and mind although the saiyans didn't want to admit it in public. As she washed her hands she heard some footsteps before noticing Sakura walk into the room with her Disk Man CD player on. She seemed to be dancing to a song she was listening too while mouthing the words. It was totally confusing to the woman as she watched her daughter's behaviors. Sure she moved in the house about a week ago when she and her current guardians found out about them being alive. It sure shocked Sakura when she found she had a family waiting for her to come back. Mrs. Skusbi rolled her eyes when she saw her daughter grab a whole bag of fresh cut spinach from the fridge and started to eat it. She didn't know why her daughter insisted on eating leaves. Totally un-saiyan like!  
  
"Jueru! Don't eat anything! I'm making dinner!" her mother exclaimed. Sakura looked at her mother for a moment before taking the headphones off of her ears. "M-mom... You must realize that my digestive system can't handle me eating whole meats just yet. I'm still trying to recover from the flu! You should be grateful that I'm able to eat unlike the last few days," she replied with a smirk as she continued to eat the greens.  
  
Her mother shuttered, "It's so unnatural for a saiyan to eat leaves, HONESTLY!"  
  
"Well you weren't around to tell me not to eat this stuff, so it was one of the many foods I learned to love," she replied smoothly as she exited with the bag of greens in her hand.  
  
Her mother shook her head as she continued to stare at the door, "My daughter is becoming a rabbit... What have I done wrong?" she asked looking up to the ceiling.  
  
"Well, you sent her off to this planet and gave her too a bunch of softhearted fools," stated a deep voice behind her. She rolled here eyes as she continued to prepare for the meal.  
  
"Must you be so negative about everything?" she asked him looking to her husband.  
  
He ran a hand thru his short back spiky hair before replying, "Indeed, but it's only because I'm hungry." She playfully hit him in the shoulder before going back to work. The doorbell rang.  
  
"Must be the young prince and his friend," said Mrs. Skusbi as she wiped her hands dry with a cloth.  
  
"Prince? What are you saying?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"The young prince's mother is having a baby. They needed someone to watch the prince and his friend. So I said it was alright," she stated heading to the front door. Her husband snorted before walking about of the room in an opposite direction of his wife.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Trunks was now at Tekego's room as he and Goten made it to the top of the stairs. They noticed the door slightly open and they took the liberty to walk in. "Tekego?" Trunks asked. The saiyan teen turned around in his desk chair on the right side of the room. He nodded as the boys made it over to him, "So, I guess you heard what had been going on at my home."  
  
"Yeah, I kind of feel sorry for you. Just wait till the baby comes home," stated Tekego as he put his book down, "I had lost much sleep when my mother had my twin brothers brought back from the hospital."  
  
"Thanks for the warning... So, Sakura now lives with you?" asked the prince. Tekego nodded as he pointed to the other side of the room. Goten and Trunks turned to find her staring at a computer screen; they also seemed to notice she was wearing her headphones to her CD player. Trunks smirked slightly as he walked up behind her hoping that he could finally catch her off guard to scare the crap out of her, but it was spoiled when she got up and headed to the door not noticing the two new teens in the room. "Tekego, you touch my computer while I'm gone, I'll kill you," she said walking out the door. The teen boy snorted as Goten and Trunks looked back at their friend.  
  
"She always makes threats like that... it's sad. And it seems that my parents on her side, my little brothers from hell too." He shook his head, "It's so saiyan like."  
  
Trunks strolled over to Sakura's side of the room and looked at the computer screen noticing a file open. He looked at the heading; it seemed to be some type of letter. He scrolled down the screen to read. His eyes widened. "Oh my kami..." he whispered. Sakura shortly walked back in the room holding a glass of water but noticing Trunks by her desk with Goten and Tekego on the other side.  
  
"Trunks?" she asked as she made her way over to him. He looked up at her with wide eyes, "When did you get that email?" he asked her.  
  
"A few minutes ago," she replied setting the glass on her desk. "I couldn't believe it myself..."  
  
Goten sat on a chair close by, "What's wrong?" he asked tilting his head to the side.  
  
Sakura gave a nervous laugh, "Remember that report that me and Trunks had done together?" Goten nodded, "Well..." continued the female, "We gotten an A+ for the effort and story line we had put to it. She even complimented on how we made it so original by adding 'characters' to the story thinking it was nothing but fiction..."  
  
"Well that's great! An A in GT English... you both must be geniuses!" stated Goten with a smile.  
  
"I don't know how saiyans will take it when they hear the teacher didn't believe the story... That is HOW their life was... and Frieza is back too... he could back it up..." mumbled Trunks as he placed a hand on his chin.  
  
"And there's more..." added Sakura as she handed Goten a newly printed page of the same message. He took it and read it aloud.  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
I'm pleased that your project had made the highest grade in the class for originality, creativity, the wonderful illustrations added, and over all report. I hope you don't mind that the project has been sent off to a nationwide competition for original fiction. I felt it would come out as a winner! I had also shown the work to the drama teacher and she wanted to make a play from the story line using the characters you had created for the UIL competition in the spring for the drama class. You both are truly my best students and keep up the good work! Happy holidays!  
  
Mrs. Hakeiko  
  
Goten froze. "I'm assuming that they're going to try to get the strongest teens in school to join the class for this performance. And since there is a rumor that you and Tekego are the strongest... they will do anything to get you into next semesters drama class..." said Sakura as she looked at both teen boys.  
  
"What will dad say?" asked Trunks as he sat on Sakura's bed. "What will he say?" asked the teen.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
"Dammit!" shouted Vegeta as he stormed out of the room, worry written all over his face.  
  
"Something wrong Vegeta?" asked his father as he stood in a corner, his arms crossed. The prince was THIS close to killing someone; his frustrations were greater than ever. He had never witnessed his son's birth but he was now here for his daughter's. Vegeta paced around the room his hands behind his back waiting. He turned up to see the doctor walk out; Vegeta glared at the man. "How's she?" the prince asked.  
  
The saiyans could tell he was a bit nervous around the expectant father. No one would blame the doctor; he did seem a bit scary at the time. "She's calmed down. I had given her some medicine so she shouldn't feel as much pain as she had before." Vegeta snorted as he pushed past the doctor into the room where his wife was.  
  
The people looked to the nervous doctor as he turned back to the small crowd of people who waited for some news. "Will she be giving birth soon?" asked Chichi as she looked up from her seat. The doctor nodded.  
  
"She should be ready-" A loud scream could be heard in the room next to them. "Now..." he muttered.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
OOOOOHHHHHHHH! Cliffhanger! Maybe I should be evil and make Vegeta faint thru the delivery. :) Sounds tempting... And I also made this chapter a bit longer than the last one. ¬_¬ Well... I need your suggestions. Reviews are welcome as always. Till next time!  
  
Preview for chapter 10  
  
They then noticed a few nurses walking into the room Bulma and Vegeta were in with worried faces.  
  
"That can't be good," stated Chichi as she held onto her jacket.  
  
They heard a few shouts and curses before hearing something break and fall on the ground. Then it was all over.  
  
Till next time! 


	10. Poor Prince

Okay, I haven't used a disclaimer in a while but I don't own DBZ and stuff.  
  
Chapter 10 Poor Prince *** Bardock's eyes became clouded as a vision clouded in his mind. The same vision he had about 8 months ago about Frieza surfaced his mind, this time more detail. And for some reason, he wasn't worried. The saiyans had noticed Bardock space out but not like this before. This was just frightening. Raditz waved a hand in front of his father's eyes hoping to gain his attention but his father didn't flinch once. Nor blink!  
  
"Father..." stated Raditz in a more than annoyed tone. He tried to snap in his father's ear before he had to go to the last resort. Raditz balled his hand into a fist before he struck his father's cheek creating a large bruise as his head snapped to the side. This for sure awakened the older saiyan from his vision. Bardock touched his face feeling a small stream of blood from his lip fall as he turned back to Raditz. He glared at his son.  
  
"What was that for?" hissed the father to his son. Raditz rubbed his knuckle as he turned to his father.  
  
"Something was wrong with you. You're eyes were clouded. You didn't even respond when I snapped in your ears or when the king called you," he replied as he crossed his arms. The Z warriors turned to the man as he rubbed his cheek.  
  
"N-nothing is wrong with me... I was just thinking," he lied turning his face from the group.  
  
"Sure, and pigs can fly," stated Raditz sarcastically. Bardock looked at his son smirking. "That could be arranged..." he stated as he turned to Oolong who sat playing cards with Master Roshi. The pig looked up as he heard his name being called; he noticed the smirking face of the saiyan before he slightly coward. They then noticed a few nurses walking into the room Bulma and Vegeta were in with worried faces.  
  
"That can't be good," stated Chichi as she held onto her jacket.  
  
They heard a few shouts and curses before hearing something break and fall on the ground. Then it was all over.  
  
They all looked at each other before they heard wails from a crying baby. There were sighs of relief as everything seemed to calm down. It was a few minutes before the doctor came out smiling, "It's a girl." There were a few comments in the crowd before the doctor continued, "And she's doing just fine. You may go an visit if you would like."  
  
"But what about the father?" questioned Goku as he walked to the doctor. The doctor gave a nervous chuckle. "Did you hear something fall to the ground?" he asked. They all slowly nodded. "Well..."  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Bulma was feeling the pain worse than before and the medicine wasn't working one bit. Lets just say Bulma wasn't too pleased. "Damn you Vegeta! I swear that I'm going to kill you when this baby is out of me!" she stated grabbing tightly on Vegeta's hair attempting to pull it out. Vegeta couldn't believe how much strength this woman had! She would be his death if she didn't let go soon.  
  
"Bulma... It's as much as your fault as mine that you are in this condition. So stop trying to use a scapegoat!"  
  
"Shut the hell up Vegeta! You would NEVER know what I'm going thru right now!" she shouted. Sure she would have been calmer if this was a human child she was about to give birth too, but this wasn't. It was a half- saiyan child she was giving birth too, and it would defiantly be about 10 times more painful. She noticed the nurses come in as Vegeta rubbed a cloth over her sweat covered brow. Bulma growled as she took the towel and flung it to the other side of the room as another contraction hit. The towel made a glass pitcher fall over and shatter on the ground.  
  
"It's time miss," stated the doctor as he went to help Bulma. "Start breathing and push." Bulma did so. As that happened Vegeta watched as he witnessed his daughters' birth. His knees became weak and everything started to spin. As he noticed the baby come out of his wife his vision blackened as he fell to the ground with a thud. Bulma, who was totally exhausted, noticed that her husband wasn't entirely as strong as he had thought to witness this. She sighed when all of the pain was gone. She was now totally relieved as the doctors handed her the new heir to the saiyan throne as her husband would have said, and her daughter.  
  
As they cleaned up the baby and the place a bit the doctor asked, "Should I allow the people waiting in?"  
  
Bulma nodded as the doctor exited. She looked down to her fallen husband who was trying to be wakened by a nurse, 'Oh Vegeta...'  
  
***  
  
Trunks and Goten had gone downstairs to grab a bite to eat with Tekego and Sakura. As they arrived in the kitchen they noticed no one. Sakura smirked, "I'll keep watch." The boys nodded as she went by the door. As soon as the boys got all they wanted, they ran back upstairs, well all except for Trunks who came back down with out his food to wait on the female saiyan. Sakura made her way to grab an orange when she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around to face no one other than her father. Now, she had learned that he was the wanting-no-crap-from-anyone type of person and in the situation she was in right now... well it wouldn't be that easy to get out of.  
  
"And what are you doing?" he asked her in a demanding tone. She stood up as tall as she could which was still about a forth foot shorter and she crossed her arms with the orange in her hand.  
  
"Okay, I could make your life easy if you would cooperate with me, or I would make it a living hell. Which would it be? I don't mind either way," she replied with a smirk. Her father was a bit taken back; he never thought she would challenge him in such a way! She was lucky she was raised on this planet to gain a will of her own or she would for sure never use those words to him. He snorted as he retreated back to a different room. Trunks looked back at his friend raising an eyebrow. She giggled.  
  
"Something I learned at school," she replied grabbing his arm to go back upstairs and dragging him behind her. As they arrived in the room they noticed Goten on his new cell phone as he remained quiet for a moment listening.  
  
"Seriously?! Wow! That's great! Heh..." there was a pause, "Okay... yes. Of course! Love you too. Bye!" Goten hung up and he turned to Trunks. "Your mom had the baby. She's doing just fine, and same with your little sister."  
  
Trunks began to smile as he looked to his friends, "I'm a big brother!" He hugged the closest person to him, which to happened to be Sakura at the time. She smiled for him. "I'm a big brother!" he exclaimed again as he raised his fists in the air.  
  
"So, what are you going to do for your little sister?" asked Goten as he walked up to his friend.  
  
Trunks placed a finger on his chin then smirked, "I've always wanted a little minion... I'll train her to terrorize dad... Yes... most excellent! And of course I'll have to protect her..."  
  
"Oh kami..." stated Sakura as she shook her head. "You are aware that she could end up in trouble like you..."  
  
The prince paused. "You know you are right... but I know would wrap dad around her little finger... kind of like how you have with your dad." Sakura smirked, "Why of course!"  
  
"Do you know what my sister's name is?" asked Trunks as he turned back to his friend. Goten paused. "Yes! Oh I think they were just deciding that... I think they were going to name her..."  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
"Bra. I'm naming her Bra," stated Bulma as she looked down at her little daughter who lay in her arms. A big smile graced her face as she watched her daughter sleep. Everyone, excluding the teens, was there in the room as she announced it. Bulma looked to her left as her husband lay on a bed. He was still unconscious from the delivery. She noticed a remote control at her side and she grabbed it. She then thru it at her husband as it landed in his face making him jump up from the bed. He quickly turned to his wife as she rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"What was that for woman?!" he paused as he realized that he too was in a bed. "And why am I in this?" he questioned.  
  
"You fainted during the delivery. Say hello to Bra," she stated cuddling her new baby.  
  
"Bra?" he asked as he looked at the infant in the blanket. Vegeta glared at his wife. "I didn't agree on that name! It's not saiyan!" he exclaimed. Bulma smirked.  
  
"But the bet we had was if you could handle the birth you could name the baby what ever your heart desired. But since you lost..." she looked back at her baby. "She's named Bra."  
  
The prince crossed his arms as he stuck his nose in the air. Bulma laughed as she hugged him with her free arm. "But I still love you..." she gave him a quick kiss making him blush. All of the visitors there looked at each other before saying, "Awww..." even the saiyans joined in as they watched the princes' face turn a bright red.  
  
"Hey! Vegeta's turning the color of a stop sign!" exclaimed Goku in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Indeed he is Goku, indeed," stated Bulma as she looked at her once again with a smile on her face. The prince shook it off trying to make his expression emotionless but he couldn't help when he saw his little daughter asleep. He gave a small smile as he looked at her, the new little family member of the Briefs and royal saiyan bloodline.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Okay, there's chapter 10! Hope you liked. I know that I've been skipping time and all that but I can't think of what to put in for the time in between. ::sigh:: (Takuma notices the random person standing in the corner of the room wearing a black cape and hood to cover face.) You...  
  
Random Person: Eep... ::runs away::  
  
Takuma: :: smirks as she pulls out a button and pushes it:: ( A net falls from the sky and falls on the random person trapping 'em) HA HA! ::Runs to the person::  
  
Random Person: Let me go!  
  
Takuma: NO! You stole my ending notes last time!!!!! ::sulks:: My poor notes... ;_; Anyways... to find out who the guilty one is! ::pulls off the hood to reveal Trunks. Takuma gasps:: WHY YOU LITTLE...  
  
Trunks-:: blasts the net and runs off once again.::  
  
Takuma- NO!!!!! YOU GET BACK HERE! :: goes after him again leaving the stage::  
  
(Goten walks from behind a wall and pulls out the ending notes) Goten- Okay, since Takuma ran off... ::looks at the notes again:: She had just wanted to say the next chapter will be a little later in the future... and there is no next chapter preview... Oh yeah... and please review ::looks at paper again:: looks like she wants 5 + reviews for this chapter too... Hmmm... ::puts the note cards away as he notices Trunks coming back with Takuma chasing him::  
  
Takuma- ::notices Goten on the stage putting microphone back:: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ::Takuma screams as her hair turns golden and eyes turn turquoise.::  
  
Trunks- Run away!!!!!  
  
(Both boys run in different directions)  
  
Takuma- ::stops in front of the microphone:: Till next time. ::Powers up and flies after the two teens making them shriek as they too fly away:: 


	11. And School Begins

Chapter 11  
  
And School Begins  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Trunks wiped his face clean of blood that fell from newly fresh cuts. He winced when a cloth barely scratched over the surface; he really didn't want to go back to school with scars from training with his father. But of course, his father felt that his training was to be increased by playing a small prank on him during the break. Trunks sighed, 'Okay, maybe blue highlights in dad's hair wasn't the smartest thing to do to him when he's sleeping, but it sure was funny when he woke up.' Trunks slightly chuckled. He looked in a cabinet for some bandages; instead he found gauze. "Great..." he mumbled putting it back. 'I don't want to look like a mummy and get attention... Guess I have to go to school with the cuts.' He placed the washcloth down and started to prepare for school.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Bulma was now at home, she was able to leave the next day since every thing seemed to go well and her daughter was able to celebrate Christmas with the family. She smiled as she walked to her daughter who lay in a crib in the next room. The little girl looked like her mother, the blue locks and big blue eyes. But unlike Trunks, she kept her tail. She would have to be careful with this little one. Her daughter began to fuss; Bulma picked her up and carried her down the hall heading for the kitchen. She stopped in front of Trunks' door and knocked. "Trunks, you need to leave for school in a few minutes." She heard some movement in the room as she started to head back down to the kitchen.  
  
As she made it to the last step she noticed Vegeta coming back in with a towel slung around his neck; he smirked when he saw his wife. She smiled, "How was training?" she asked starting for the kitchen.  
  
"Kicked Trunks' ass as usual," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Bulma rolled her eyes, "You know you should be a bit easy on him; if you continue this up then you will for sure regret it." She handed Bra to her husband before she headed to the pantry to cook something. Vegeta held his daughter and let her face him. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes; she smiled clapping her hands. Vegeta snorted as he continued to look down at her. He placed a finger in her small hand and she grabbed it swinging the fist in the air. Vegeta smirked; she sure was strong for a baby. He heard some footsteps noticing his father walk in the room; he looked as if he had just woken up. "Good morning shuuto," (AN: Shuuto means father-in-law in Japanese... well... that's what my dictionary says... oO') said Bulma in a cheerful voice as she continued to cook. He grunted as he went to a seat and looked to his grand daughter. He smirked, "Watch it Vegeta," he started in his native saiyan tongue, "She's going to have you wrapped around her little finger." Vegeta snorted, "Sure she would," he replied sarcastically.  
  
They noticed Trunks run in the room with his school uniform on and backpack on his shoulder. He ran to the fridge to grab a few pieces of fruit. "Later mom! Bye dad, Bye grandpa!" he ran out of the room at lightning speed.  
  
"I hope he makes it in time..." muttered Bulma as she pulled out a bottle for her daughter. She handed to Vegeta and continued to make breakfast for both men.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Trunks zoomed into the school to get his new schedule. He looked on the paper. 'Okay... Let's see... First drama... Science... Math... wait a second...' He looked on his paper and looked over the first thing on his paper finding something he didn't sign up for, drama. He blinked, "This can't be right... I thought I still was in Home Economics..."  
  
"Trunks!" exclaimed a voice behind him. He turned to find Goten run up to him, "Did you get drama too?" he asked looking to his schedule. Trunks nodded, "It can't be right... I didn't even sign up for it!" "I know same here... but I think they wanted me in the class because of that play they might be putting up..." Trunks nodded, "Maybe... Let's go to the class first and see what may have been the issue here..." "'Kay."  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
"So you mean to say that you purposely put me in this class because I was one of the writers of this story?"  
  
"Yes of course Sakura! You wrote it, and the only way for it to come in affect is if you are in this class," stated the drama teacher as she held up a script. Sakura took it and started to read some things from the first scene. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ma'am... I am aware that you are a wonderful writer for making it into a play... but this isn't how the paper was written... There's much more bloodshed... and well... no romance. I don't think the saiyans would be that appreciative about this becoming a 'love' story..." stated Sakura as she handed the script back.  
  
"What do you mean they won't like it? This is a wonderfully put together fiction story! They can't possibly exist!" she exclaimed.  
  
Sakura gave a weak smile, "That's where you're wrong..." Sakura was tapped on the shoulder; she turned around to find Trunks and Goten waiting behind her. "Hey! So your in the class too?" she asked them. "Yep..." they replied in unison. She placed a finger up asking for one minute before turning back to the teacher.  
  
"If it would be alright with you... could I have the script changed?" she asked in her sweetest voice. The teacher shook her head, "This script is perfectly fine! I think so myself, so do other teachers!" she exclaimed. "The only way how it'll all be changed is if I have proof that someone from this story exists!" Sakura paused... She turned to Trunks and Goten, "You didn't happen to bring your grandfathers to school..." they both shook their heads. "No, But I think I know someone who is at this school who could back the paper up..." explained Trunks giving a Vegeta like smirk. "I'll be back," he stated as he ran off thru the halls.  
  
(Revise)  
  
Both teens left had a sweat drop fall from the back of their heads. Goten turned back to the teacher as she too watched Trunks run out.  
  
"Ma'am... why has my schedule been changed to Drama instead of Gym?" The teacher gave a small laugh. "You will continue with gym! But you will only be going twice a week instead of the whole week."  
  
"But why am I in drama?" he asked again. "I needed to find the strongest students in the school to be in this play! Tekego should be coming soon too; I had been informed about the competition your relative had with Tekego... and the weights you were able to carry for the men! You must have had equal strength as the two did!"  
  
Goten smiled nervously. "So... I'm in this because you consider me strong?" asked Goten. The teacher nodded, "I need to find all of the strongest students to be in his play, or it may not be like the original paper-"  
  
"Back!" exclaimed Trunks as he dragged the Home Economics teacher in the room. The drama teacher blinked, "Why did you bring Mr. Ice into the class?" (Tacky last name, right? oO') Frieza glared at the young saiyan prince, "I would say so myself!" he exclaimed crossing his arms. Trunks smirked, "Here's some one from the story," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Frieza looked to the teen, "What story?" he asked. "Has to do about the saiyans," stated Sakura as she sat in a chair not far away.  
  
Frieza's eyes widened as he looked to the teen, "S-saiyans?" The teacher nodded as she handed him the paper the students wrote. He looked over the pictures from the report snarling; then he came upon a picture of him and the full-blooded saiyan prince in battle. He smirked for a second before he read the actual paper. He snorted as he read over the saiyans interviews then came across the part he was victorious in the battle. He smirked at how they had given him so much glory in the defeat of the saiyan race. He handed it back to the teacher when he read over most of the report, he didn't read over the part where he was killed off.  
  
"Well, I say these two had done a wonderful job at explaining the stories although they didn't take all of the view points..." he stated looking to Trunks then Sakura. Trunks snorted, "We didn't know you existed! We thought you were gone like the rest of the saiyan population!" Frieza snorted as he crossed his arms, "I think that only the saiyans being interviewed was cheap... but since you DID make me look good, I think I will be looking in favor for both of you."  
  
"You will help US? Even thought my father is the prince of them all?" Asked Trunks unbelieving. Frieza crossed his arms, "I will... unless I change my mind..." The drama teacher was lost in their conversation. She shook it off and clapped her hands, "OKAY! Let us get started!"  
  
"Wait a moment Miss Geki (AN: Geki means drama or play in Japanese... another word I found in the dictionary), Why did Trunks insist on bringing me down here?" he asked the teacher. She handed him the script, "Sakura had claimed that the script need to be changed. I told her it was fine unless she found someone from the time period that would say other wise." Frieza eyed the teacher before reading the script. His eyes went from normal; to wide... his expression was priceless! He looked scared out of mind and in disgust...  
  
"NO NO NO! This is NOT right! Now... I may not want to defend the saiyans but this makes them look weak like the rest of this population on the planet! The saiyans don't show these weak emotions! It's a disgrace to the species! I demand that it's changed!" exclaimed Frieza as he crumpled up the paper. "And make sure that there's no weaklings playing this part," Frieza burned the script in his palm, "Even though the saiyans were weak in my eyes." The teacher eyed Frieza, "Are you sure? I thought this would be a winner! Well, so is the original paper since it won the national award for originality..." Frieza snorted, "Go by the actual paper, no changes unless the saiyans or I say so... other wise it won't work! But since I don't have a first period class... I'll help out with this 'play' to make it how I saw it..."  
  
Miss Geki blinked, "You were there?" she asked the ice-jin. Frieza crossed his arms, "Of course! I'm the reason why the planet doesn't exist!" The teacher laughed, "Sure... a whole planet destroyed by one person..." she walked over to the class who had entered the room. Frieza glared daggers at the woman as he developed a ki blast in his palm about to throw it at her. Trunks glared at the teacher. "Don't," he whispered loud enough for the saiyans and ice-jin to hear. He growled as he made the ki energy vanish.  
  
Frieza crossed his arms and sat in a nearby chair as he tried to ignore the teachers' rambling to the class.  
  
"Now class! I have currently been informed that the script written for the paper needs to be redone. So... I'm giving Sakura and Trunks back the paper so they could make the changes needed, but in the mean time... we need to give out parts!" Miss Geki noticed a hand rose, "Yes?" she asked as she pointed to Sakura.  
  
Sakura stood up from her seat and cleared her throat. "I feel that we should have an audition for this play... since most of the parts are for men... we need to find the strongest so this could be played as accurately as possible!"  
  
"Yes... and I would like to test the strength of the students," cut in Frieza as he stood up from his seat. Miss Geki nodded, "That would be acceptable since this play is to be of courage and mostly war... but I will make sure that anyone who takes part in this play will have to go to gym at least twice a week! And I think Mr. Ice will see which part may be the most acceptable for you!" It was at that time that about fifteen of the guys sitting in the back got up and went over to the Home Economics teacher to test out their strength. Sakura took this time to ask the teacher about some things.  
  
"Miss Geki?" she asked gaining the attention of the teacher. The teacher looked to the student. "Yes?" Sakura smirked, "I think I already know who can play the main parts... strength and all." The teacher blinked. "Is that so? Who would they be?" asked the teacher giving her full attention.  
  
"Well... I know Trunks is a writer and all for the paper... but I feel he could play the part of King Vegeta in the story..." The teacher raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?" asked the teacher. "Is he strong?" she asked.  
  
Sakura looked to the teen that sat by Goten and Tekego as they talked. She sighed, "I know he'll hate me but... yes... I think he may be stronger than Goten..." 'What have I gotten myself into?' asked the female saiyan.  
  
"Is that so?" Miss Geki asked. The teen nodded. "And I feel that Goten could play the part of Bardock or Raditz... my brother the same too... he may be suitable for one of the parts..." The teacher thought for a second. "And you said that they may be the best to play the parts?" she asked the student. Sakura nodded. "I know it may seem weird. but I know those two would do a brilliant job..."  
  
The teacher nodded, "Okay... and what about the other parts? I know you seem a bit stronger than most of the girls... what about you take the part of the saiyan female in the saiyan squad?" asked the teacher. Sakura shook her head, "I'll leave that part open for someone else... but I was thinking of taking a different part..." "And that would be of?" asked the teacher. Sakura paused before whispering something in her ear. The teacher nodded as she walked to the Goten and Tekego to ask them which part they had wanted.  
  
Trunks went to Sakura, "What were you asking the teacher?" She smirked at him, "You'll have to find out for yourself..."  
  
The teacher raised her hand up, "Class! I have just been informed who some of the characters would be!" The class was dead silent. "OKAY! Now... I'll have Trunks play the part of King Vegeta... and Goten play as Bardock. Tekego will take the part of Raditz, and Sakura has left the part open for the female saiyan wanting to take the part of Zarbon!"  
  
Trunks, Goten, and Frieza snapped their heads at Sakura as she crossed her arms and smirked. She placed a pinky up to her lip and closed her left eye slightly giving them the Dr. Evil look. She also heard gasps from them, which caused her to laugh evilly. She calmed down after a moment and shrugged, "I thought it would be fun to play an evil part," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Frieza, in the corner, smirked, "I think I'm starting to like this female saiyan." 


	12. Later That Day

Chapter 12 Later that day.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The young saiyan prince sighed as he plopped down on the sofa. It was a real shocker to find he was actually tired from a day that seemed to go by so quickly. He looked around for the remote, and found it on the coffee table. It was a few feet away; out of arms reach and he didn't feel like getting up at the moment. So he just lay down on the sofa and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
But then he felt something brush across his face. He wiped his face to find some hair strands tickling his nose. He hastily placed them behind his ear and continued to keep his eyes closed.  
  
But he felt it yet again, but this time on his neck. With his eyes still closed, he scratched his neck, but it wasn't his skin he felt. His eyes shot open as he continued to feel the random object that seemed to be moving on his back.  
  
"It can't be..." whispered the prince, but he was too paranoid at the moment. So he ripped the shirt off of his back and tossed it to the floor as if it was diseased or something. He just stared at it. And then a bump under the cloth started to move around. Trunks gasped as he slowly backed away.  
  
As if perfect timing, the little body of the roach crawled from underneath the torn shirt, and looked up the saiyan prince. Trunks' face became pale as he stared at the little tyrant. The roach continued to look up at the prince, and then it raised its wings. Trunks eyes widened ten times, as the fear grew rapidly inside.  
  
+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+  
  
Outside  
  
+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+  
  
Goku and Vegeta had put it on themselves to train their relatives who yet had to learn the trick to transforming into a super saiyan. And to the earth saiyans' surprise, they were very close to succeeding!  
  
"Now... punch me," informed Goku as he crossed his arms while floating in the air. He looked to his father who snorted, "If you wish," he replied fazing out of view. Goku looked to his left and placed a hand up catching the fist of his father who phased back in. Bardock growled as he tried to punch his son numerous amount of times but his son dodging every one of them. And to hurt the older saiyans pride, Goku started to smirk. Bardock gritted his teeth as he tried to attack his son. His original plan vanishing as pure rage took affect. As if for a second, the saiyans' eyes changed from black to green... and to black again. His hair had turned from black to gold... and black again. Goku inwardly smiled, 'At this rate he will become a super saiyan!' he thought excitedly. Bardock hasn't noticed the change till he powered up further. As he did so... the energy level rose many levels and into the levels of the powerful super saiyan.  
  
Goku stood back and crossed his arms as he smirked at his father who was panting heavily. He still hadn't known he transformed into a super saiyan! It was a shame. But as lightning would strike, a new power level grew from a place not far from their sparring grounds. And the strange thing was it seemed familiar, so he turned his head to the side to analyze it.  
  
Goku blacked out as he felt a foot rammed into his skull. His body plummeted to the ground causing Bardock to calm his nerves. He had a feeling his son wouldn't go so easy on him, so it must have been a distraction of some sort. It was then he realized something different. His energy aurora was golden... not blue... he placed a hand on his hair to find it standing on its end, and his locks of hair were no longer black. He gasped. Vegeta looked down to Bardock, he gave a smirk. "Congrats Bardock. You have succedded in-"  
  
"MY HAIR IS BLONDE!"  
  
Vegeta blinked as he looked at the saiyan strangely. "Yes... it is... and you have-"  
  
"I WANT MY BLACK HAIR BACK!" cried the saiyan as he began to throw a fit as a little five year old. Raditz, King Vegeta, and Prince Vegeta had a sweat drop fall from the back of their head.  
  
"But you've reached the-"  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" exclaimed Bardock as he fell on his knees to the ground. King Vegeta was about to protest when Raditz placed a hand on the king's shoulder.  
  
"I wouldn't bother him at this time... he seems to be having a moment..." The king rolled his eyes as he folded his arms. At that moment both Raditz and King Vegeta were pushed out of the sky to crash into the soft earth. They both opened their eyes in their own separate craters with head pounding headaches. The looked up to find a little speck in the sky laughing evilly. They both seemed to growl as they flew up to the thing.  
  
Bardock looked up from his position on the ground to find a bug looking thing looking to the super saiyan, "So, the Super Saiyan Goku is falling to his knees to me. I'm touched..." Bardock eyed the creature stangely.  
  
"And who are you?" he asked looking to the sky. Cell looked down at the saiyan raising a brow. "You don't remember me? The one who caused your death?" he questioned. Bardock shook his head, "Nope." Cell had a sweat drop fall from his brow. It was then Trunks ran out of the house screaming as something black was sticking to his face.  
  
"GET IT OFF!!!! GET IF OFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks then ran into a tree, which knocked him unconscious. He fell flat on his back with the little swirls for the eyes. Bardock noticed the roach and gasped. He just hoped the creature wouldn't go after him! But it seemed the bug was more focused in something else when it turned to Cell.  
  
Cell looked down to the roach. They both seemed to stare at each other for a while. Cell's cheeks then started to glow a light pink hue and hearts started to appear around him.  
  
At this time Goku groaned as he got up from the hole he made when being plummeted in the earth. He looked up to find Raditz and King Vegeta rubbing their heads, Trunks with a huge bump on his forehead, his father staring at a green blob in the sky, and the roach as it stared at the blob. It took him a minute to realize that the blob was an enemy that was killed off YEARS ago... and back just as Trunks, King Vegeta, and Sakura had found out when they discovered Frieza. But something was strange. Cell seemed a bit flustered. He looked at the tyrant and to the others, it seemed that he was staring at only one, the roach. It slowly started to make since then.  
  
Goku gave a wicked grin as he looked up to the green blob in the sky, "Cell's got a crush!" he yelled to the evil tyrant. Every one gasped as they noticed Goku smirking quite evilly. Then the connection could be seen. The saiyans began to smirk also causing Cell to become more embarrassed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Okay... I know this chapter is VERY short... and this is how the chapters may be for the rest of the story... I'm still not quite sure... All I can say now is review... Laters! 


	13. Home Videos

I would like to thank the one's who did review for the last chapter. You both are so sweet! :D  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, but I am borrowing the characters for a while so I could put them through cruel and unusual punishment cause I'm EVIL! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! ::coughs:: Okay... well... on to the story... ::Shuffles away::  
  
Chapter 13 Home Videos  
  


* * *

  
The two half saiyans teens sighed as they sat on a couch... as always... bored. They could have sworn that they would die of boredom one of these days... it was a shame that today wasn't that day.  
  
It had been just yesterday that the roach had been taken by Cell, and that same day they had watched news reports of the two terrorizing the town. It was a bit sad to see that they had thrown Mr. Satan out to 'destroy' Cell although no one would want to accept that the 'fearless' warrior was scared shitless. Some of the saiyans had a good laugh at some of the 'hero's' attempts to 'save the town'. They had decided they would step in a few days to see if Mr. Satan could back up his bragging.  
  
Both boys had looked around the room... Bulma was looking threw some CD's, the king and saiyan warrior, who had recently reached the legendary, were playing a game of chess. Every time the king would 'capture' or 'kill' one of Bardock's game pieces he would jump out of his seat, jump around, and do a little dance. (Ever seen how a football player makes a touch down and dances? That's what it kind of looks like...) Raditz and Goku were playing a game of Jinga... which was sort of amusing since every time Goku had his turn he would say... "Jiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," as in the commercials thinking it would help him to stay in the game. Raditz just raised an eyebrow and inwardly sighed at his brother's stupidity. And then there was Vegeta... who was sitting in the corner holding his daughter. He spoke something to her in his language and she looked up at him with her bright blue eyes; at times she would even reply back! Some of the saiyans couldn't help but snicker once in a while when she would say something like... " Saiyan princess... KILL prince of Vegetasei!" Vegeta would glare at his daughter as she clapped her hands and smiled. Oh the things that she was learning...  
  
"I'm bored," stated Goten.  
  
"Hi Bored..." replied Trunks, "I'm going crazy..."  
  
Goten looked at Trunks, "Hi I'm Going Crazy."  
  
"GOING CRAZY!" exclaimed Bra from across the room. The boys had a sweat drop fall from the back of her head.  
  
"You could say that again..." muttered the prince as he continued to 'try', Key word TRY, to teach his daughter some of his native language.  
  
"FOUND THEM!" Bulma exclaimed as she held up a few disks into the air. Everyone turned from what they were doing to look at her. She started to giggle insanely like her mother would at times. This caused Vegeta and his son to slightly shudder... some of the other saiyans did the same...  
  
"Found what Bulma?" asked Goku as he turned from the game he was playing. Bulma smiled, "I found the recordings of when you, me, Oolong, Puar, and Yamcha had gone off on our first mission to find the dragon balls! Oh! I bet this footage is priceless!" she exclaimed smiling.  
  
"First dragon ball hunt?" asked Trunks as he raised an eyebrow, "You had never told me about that..."  
  
Bulma blinked and then looked at her tape, "Well... I guess you will be able to see what had happened some of the time." She put in the CD and turned the TV on. Trunks and Goten jumped to the floor and sat Indian style on the ground; the adults took the empty spaces of the sofa abandoning what they had started before curious about what they would see.  
  
"I do apologize ahead if the video seems a bit out dated... This was filmed about 30 years ago," she added before sitting beside Vegeta.  
  
The video became fuzzy for a few moments before a pint size Goku came into view. His head was taking up the screen and it looked as if he was looking for something.  
  
"GOKU! Don't you dare touch the lens!!!!" a young female voice screeched causing Goku to step back and cover his ears. He gave a curious look to some one who was filming and pointed to the screen.  
  
"You mean..." Goku touched the lens with his mud-covered palms, which covered up the TV screen. "This?" he asked. There was a loud shriek before the mud was wiped off. Bulma, at the age of about 13 came into view. She blinked a few times in the screen before she spoke into it.  
  
"It's June 22... And I am about to go insane..." A shadow came over Bulma and she looked up. She froze. Her face became as white as a sheet. "Crap."  
  
The camera faced back to Goku who was looking up at a huge dinosaur and poking it in the eye. "I think it's mad," stated the young boy. The screen started to shake slightly before the young voice of Bulma screamed. She then began to run dropping the camera to the side and it showed the battle that Goku had with the dino at a tilted angle. The screen went black after a few minutes.  
  
Trunks looked to his mother as she shook her head slightly embarrassed.  
  
"I remember that!" exclaimed Goku as he smiled cheesy. They all looked at him as he placed a hand behind his head. "It seemed that Bulma found a dragon ball before almost falling over a ledge when I found her after I had eaten the dinosaur for lunch." He gave a nervous laugh causing of a few of the people in the room to form a sweat drop on the back of his head. The TV screen came back to view. This time it showed Goku placing a finger over his lips and shushing the person who was filming. A voice that sounded very close to Oolong, who grunted before they continued in the jungle.  
  
They then came to where they heard two people talking and the camera was set in the leaves to take the footage so it wouldn't be seen. And in the clearing it showed Bulma as she looked up at Yamcha dreamily. The boy seemed too frightened to speak as he tried to get away from the young female teen.  
  
"Why won't you ask me to be your girlfriend?" she asked placing her hands behind her back.  
  
There was a choke in the living room as they all watched. Vegeta glared at Bulma as she gave a nervous smile to her husband and slightly inched away from him.  
  
Back on the screen, the young Yamcha gave a nervous chuckled before placing a hand back behind his head.  
  
"Well you... see... I... well..."  
  
"Yes?" the teen aged Bulma asked as she smiled brightly to him. It was then that the young Yamcha took this time to get away when Bulma had closed her eyes hoping for a kiss. The snicker of Oolong could be heard with a confused Goku who had appeared in the screen, his tail curling slightly. He tilted his head as he watched Bulma open one eye then the other. She then started to yell out threats to Yamcha who had hidden to some unknown place.  
  
The saiyans had nothing to say about that. They all looked to their prince, who was glaring daggers at his wife, and Bulma who was as red as a stop sign. She the glared at Goku, who had gave a nervous chuckle.  
  
"It's WAS Oolongs Idea," Bulma got up from her seat and turned off the TV. She slowly turned to face the naïve saiyan who slightly gulped.  
  
"Is there anything else that could bring me to this type of torture?" she asked very, VERY sweetly. It was sickening to the saiyans' ears.  
  
"Well..." started Goku who placed a hand behind his head, "I do remember him taking the video camera a few times... but I'm not sure why." Goku then placed his hand on his chin, "And then when he would come back, he would have drool coming from the side of his mouth..." The saiyan looked up to Bulma, whose eye was twitching. She gave a sly smile before replying, "I'll be home in a while. How does pork chops sound?"  
  


* * *

  
Like this chapter? I can write more if you would go to the little purple box on the bottom left hand side of the page and review. You could just say a few words on how I'm doing with this story. It would be greatly appreciated, who knows? I may take some homework time to write a chapter or two like I had done with this one. Hope you enjoyed it, and please. Feel free to give me suggestions on what I can put in the story to make it better. I would love to hear the suggestions. Now it's homework time for me. Remember, review = more chapters. Thanks  
  


* * *

  
-Takuma 


	14. Why Me?

Chapter 14 Why Me?  
  
****^****  
  
*Punch, Punch, Kick, Kick, Kick, Punch, Punch, KICK!* Nappa sighed as he wiped away a few beads of sweat from his face. He had been training like this for the past few months, his power level increasing dramatically. He knew that he might be able to catch up to the earth warriors soon. At times when his training became very intense his power aurora would change from the dark blue to a bright golden color. It was a shame that he didn't have a mirror with him or he would have been able to see the transformation he could make from saiyan to super saiyan. This may also sound a bit strange, but his hair was also growing back! Yes, the unthinkable was happening. Although the saiyans' hairdo made it look like he was in the military. He raised an eyebrow as he powered down and turned to where a familiar ki came into range.  
  
He noticed Sakura flying in with her brother close behind as they made it up the mountain to reach the saiyan warrior. She landed beside him and gave a cheerful smile along with a hug; her brother crossed his arms and nodded to the saiyan.  
  
"How are you doing?" asked Sakura as she took out a few food capsules and handed it to him. Nappa looked at the capsules and nodded as he placed them in a pocket.  
  
He nodded, "I can feel a change in my power... I just don't know how to describe it..."  
  
"You mean to say that it's overwhelming?" Nappa nodded. "Exactly." Tekego nodded as he looked around not wanting to be there too much longer.  
  
Sakura began talking once again. "But that's what we weren't here to talk about..." She looked up to the tall saiyan, "The princes' wife had their baby a week ago. The prince had asked for you the other day..." She said softly before looking up at him, "Want to come and see her?"  
  
Nappa blinked. He had gotten word that Bulma was due to give birth soon... but this information was shocking! "Well?" she asked with a small innocent smile. Nappa sighed; he had hoped to go back to training but he was curious on what the saiyan princess would look like...  
  
"Alright..."  
  
"YAY!" she exclaimed with a giggle. "Now... we need to go if we want to get there before the sun goes down!" Sakura grabbed Nappa's hand dragging him into the air as she flew quickly to the Capsule Corp building.  
  
****^****  
  
The saiyans were of course very curious about what was on the rest of the disk that Bulma had turned off.  
  
"I think this one will work... here..." The video came back on and Trunks smirked, "See? I AM a genius." He sat back and continued to watch the TV with all the others.  
  
The screen came on with Bulma being filmed sitting on a fallen log. She seemed to be covered in dust and dirt. She looked exhausted.  
  
"June 23... I just got away from a herd of ostriges that attacked me..." She pulled up a long sleeve that covered her arm to show a few swollen peck marks. She put it back down before speaking again, "I'm starting to think that this wish of a perfect boyfriend was not worth all of this trouble..." The young Bulma sighed before turning her head. Her face became red with anger and she stood up from her seat.  
  
"GOKU! DON'T TOUCH THE-"  
  
*Crash*  
  
Bulma's face dropped and she slapped her head, "I give up..." she muttered sitting back on the log placing her chin under her head. She quickly fell asleep. The camera seemed to be picked up once again by some random person before some whispers came on.  
  
"Kid... is it still on?" asked a young voice of Yamcha. It faced to Goku as he looked into the screen for a moment. He nodded. The little red thing is turned on... so it should be on... well... that's what Bulma told me. Why do you ask?" questioned the pint sized Goku.  
  
A cackle could be heard as the camera faced to Oolong who was reading a book. "Pig!" Yamcha stated quietly. Oolong looked up.  
  
"Turn into something scary. I don't care what; I want to make sure I get Bulma back for her making me try the Wasabi. (Is that how it's spelled? oO')" Oolong shrugged as he transformed into some type of mysterious wolf looking creature with huge fangs... He went up to Bulma showing his fangs. Yamcha then yelled, "BULMA! WATCH OUT!" Bulma opened an eye slowly; they both quickly opened as she saw the 'hungry wolf'. She screamed bloody murder before sprinting off. Oolong's laughter, as well as Yamcha's, was heard in the background before the screen fazed out.  
  
The boys were laughing hard as well as some of the men, but Goku sat there quiet.  
  
"I didn't think that was that funny..." he stated.  
  
"And why not Kakarot? She was scared shitless!" stated Raditz.  
  
"It's mean though," Goku replied as he crossed his arms.  
  
"I think that was the point of the prank dad," said Goten who turned to look at his father. Goku shook his head in disagreement.  
  
"I think-"  
  
"HI EVERYONE!" exclaimed Sakura as she made it into the room with a HUGE grin.  
  
Everyone blinked.  
  
"Why in such a good mood? You know that saiyans usually don't smile," stated the king as he eyed the female. Sakura pulled up a bottle of Cola before her grin widened.  
  
"Caffeine GOOD!" she began to laugh hysterically. Everyone in the room slowly backed up from her. It was at that time Tekego and Nappa made their entrance.  
  
"Hey Nappa!" exclaimed Goku waving his hand to the saiyan cheerfully. Nappa nodded back to the saiyan.  
  
Sakura paused, and then crossed her arms. "If saiyans can't smile, then why is Goku grinning like an idiot as I was a few seconds before?"  
  
Vegeta gave a humorless chuckle, "Because he can kick our ass if we force him to do something he doesn't want to." Sakura fell over twitching.  
  
"So," started Nappa, "I heard that you have a new member of the family Vegeta." The prince smirked as he held up his daughter, "This is the new saiyan princess, Bra Vegeta Briefs." Nappa blinked as the little girl looked up at him with wide blue eyes. She gave a small giggle before kicking her feet.  
  
"Heh..." Nappa took a seat as he looked to her. She continued to giggle before holding her arms to him. Everyone blinked. Nappa raised an eyebrow before he looked to Vegeta.  
  
"What does she want?" he asked the prince. Vegeta softly chuckled. "I think she wants you to carry her." Nappa's eyes widened. "No way!" he jumped up from his seat. It seemed that Bra had gotten the message that he was giving and had started to cry loud. Vegeta frowned as he looked at her. He looked to Sakura.  
  
"You!" She blinked, "Me?" pointing a finger to her. He nodded, "You try and calm her down!" He quickly handed the little princess to the girl and she blinked. She looked up to the prince, "But I-"  
  
"But you're a woman! Women can take care of these things easily!" stated the prince. Sakura sighed as she looked to the little girl as she continued to cry. She then looked to the prince. "I think she just wants to see Nappa... Either that or she has to get her diaper changed..."  
  
It suddenly got very, very quiet in the room. She rolled her eyes. "Fine! Continue to act like sissy's!" she exclaimed walking out of the room with the crying saiyan princess.  
  
There was about five minutes of an eerie silence before a little 'meeeeeooooooooww' could be heard, and there stood the little black kitty that belonged to the Briefs family. For some strange reason, all of the men in the room just stared at it as it walked in the room up to a particular saiyan. As is jumped onto the chair Vegeta sat in, it jumped up and started to claw its way up the fabric of the chair and went into Vegeta's black flame shaped hair. And there it seemed to disappear. However there were a few times that two white eyes could be seen as it blinked awake then went back to sleep. Vegeta leaned back in his chair sighing.  
  
"Why is everything happening to me?" he asked to no one in particular. And at that moment, an ear-piercing scream could be heard. ::Insert gasps:: All men ran to where the scream was heard.  
  
§§§  
  
Okay... I have thought this was a good stopping place. Now... to be honest... I feel that this was one of the weirder chapters that I have written... and it could get weirder... but I'm not one to say yet since I haven't written the chapter yet. Soooooo... all you have to do is go to the little purple box at the corner of the screen and say a few words on how I'm doing. Kay? And remember, suggestions are always welcome! Thanks!  
  
-Takuma 


	15. The Return of Cell and the Roach

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, and I seriously doubt I ever will. But I will borrow the characters for a while to put then through cruel and unusual punishment. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Chapter 15 The Return of Cell and the Roach  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
"THE HELL?!" exclaimed Vegeta as he ran into his daughter's room. Vegeta stopped abruptly and looked around. His face paled. All around was of this green goop that he remembered quite well, was the roaches' acid. The prince looked around the room slowly hoping to find signs of any life, and he did, however, the ki was very, very small. Under all the fluid that covered the whole room was Sakura unconscious. It looked as if she was stuck in the goop... and was just attacked. But where would the princes' daughter be? Panic could be seen in the prince's eyes at that moment. He searched for it. And the small ki signature was also underneath the acidic liquid stuff...  
  
"No..." he whispered. And as if on cue, all of the men who followed him ran into the room knocking each other like dominos or, in Trunks' case, a house of cards. (An: :D) And all saiyan alike, fell into the goop, and were now stuck.  
  
"Ick," mumbled Raditz as he tried to pull his arm from the acid, which was now starting to burn his flesh. All the other men growled in frustration as they attempted to escape from this 'deadly' trap.  
  
Then there was a cackle, and all saiyans looked up to it. Standing in the corner of the room was no other than Cell with the roach on his shoulder. It seemed to be cackling along with the villain. All saiyan glared, well... almost all saiyans.  
  
"So, you have all fallen into my trap. Such idiotic monkey's you are," he stated with a huge smirk on his lips.  
  
"Why I otta..." started Trunks as he was about to get up from the goop, but he was pulled back into it, thus becoming more stuck in it. "SHIT!"  
  
"HA HA HA!" exclaimed Cell as he continued to laugh. "Oh, this is priceless. The earth warriors, stuck in a little goo, and they can't get out!" He started to laugh even harder, "Oh, I should have thought of this in the first place..." he looked to the roach and gave it a good sized grin. "And to my love, that we both have finally been able to over come the worst obstacle on this world." He started to cackle.  
  
The warriors could do nothing.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
Mr. Ice walked up to the Capsule Corp building in a business suit; he looked to the piece of paper then back to the building.  
  
"Must be the right place..." he mumbled as he walked in the main doors up to a desk. He looked around; no one was around. He had expected Trunks to meet him, for he knew the saiyans could sense ki. So he waited a moment.  
  
His patience was wearing thin. That was something that he never had enough of. He tapped his finger on the desk and looked to the clock as it continued to make a clicking noise. He growled as he looked in one of his coat pockets, and pulled out his old scouter. He tapped the button and looked around for the closest energy. It beeped as he looked to the ceiling. Upstairs. Frieza took off the scouter.  
  
"Now... how to make it to the top floors..." he mumbled looking around for some type of staircase.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
"How did you come back to earth after you blew yourself up?" asked Goku as he looked up to the over sized bug who was about to leave the room. Cell looked to the saiyan and smirked.  
  
"I used the back door in hell to escape."  
  
The saiyans looked to each other, than back to Cell, "Back door?" questioned King Vegeta. He nodded.  
  
"Once you escape it, you becoming the living once again." He looked to the men; they all slapped their foreheads, or tried to, or got their hand stuck on their face.  
  
"Now, on to taking over the world!" he exclaimed opening the large window in the room.  
  
"Cell?" questioned a new voice. The villain looked back and noticed Frieza. He blinked.  
  
"Frieza?" he asked. They just stared at each other for a moment before Frieza asked, "You escaped from the back door too?" He nodded. Frieza looked to the ground, and noticed the goop. 'Ick.' But he made it look as he was in deep thought as he placed a hand under his chin. He then looked to Cell, "Want to help me take over this universe?" he placed out a hand, "Agree? We can start a strong empire as I once did years ago." He looked to the saiyans, who looked to the ice-jin in disbelief. He smirked as he looked to Cell, "How about it?" Cell also gave a smirk as walked to Frieza.  
  
*Squish*  
  
Cell looked at the goop he had stepped in; he tried to lift a foot but it was no use. "Crap."  
  
Frieza crossed his arms and laughed as he floated to Cell, he gave a small 'push' and Cell fell into the goop becoming completely stuck.  
  
"You know, I would love to take over the universe one of these days... but I have a part in a play that I wouldn't want to miss," he looked to Trunks, who looked to him in disbelief, then gave a smile. "And if I did by any chance take over the universe again, the saiyans would be at my side." There was complete silence in the room for a tense moment before a groan could be heard from where Sakura was along with soft wails. She tried to sit up as best as she could with the baby in her arms. All noticed the baby didn't have any of the goop on her. Vegeta then had a new fear come over him. He looked to Frieza who stared at the baby blinking. He didn't want to see his newborn child go into the hands of Frieza when he was this vulnerable. After this little explanation from the ice-jin, he couldn't quite trust him. He still didn't.  
  
Frieza had levitated over to where Sakura was sitting with the baby, who had suddenly stopped her crying. Frieza blinked as he looked at the small child. All men also looked to the princess, and noticed her eating the roach.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm not sure how bad of a cliffhanger that was... I know one thing; Cell is going to be A-N-G-R-Y. I would love to thank everyone who had reviewed for this story, so sweet you all are! ^-^! Anyways... All you have to do is go to the little purple box at the bottom of the page and say a few words on what you thought. Suggestions are always welcome! Love to hear them! Laters for now!  
  
-Takuma 


	16. Oh Crap

Chapter 16  
  
Oh crap...  
  
ôôôôôô  
  
Frieza looked down to the little princess, and he gave a small smirk. "Whose child is this?" he asked as he looked to the saiyans. It remained silenced, well, sort of. "Trunks?" he asked as he turned to the boy, "Would you mind telling me who she is?"  
  
"She's my sister," stated Trunks as he tried to get some of the goop off. Some how or another, he was somewhat successful. Mr. Ice looked to Vegeta, who just glared and continued to growl at his old enemy.  
  
"If you do anything... I swear..." threatened Vegeta as he started to power up. Frieza crossed his arms.  
  
He eyed the prince. "Do you seriously think that I am that stupid? I know what power all of you possess." He looked to Sakura and held out his hands. The acid was really starting to sting everyone's flesh and the female saiyan didn't want the young princess to feel the same pain as they all were experiencing. So she handed Frieza the young child who just stared up at the ice-jin. She then started to giggle as the now dead roach was gripped tightly in her palm. Every saiyan was in shock as they watched her do so; all were about to attack her... or curse her out when Frieza levitated to the door and turned to the stuck saiyans.  
  
"I'll put her in a safe area before I come back to help you." He then left the room with the child in his arms.  
  
Vegeta looked to Sakura and he shook his head. "Why?" he questioned. He had a feeling that she knew he loathed the ex-tyrant, so why pass the enemy his very offspring?  
  
She looked to him and tried to get some of the goop off of her messed up hair. "I trust he won't hurt her." She looked to Cell who just stayed there on the ground stuck in the goop. "Frieza just saved our ass from this dude," she said pointing to Cell.  
  
Cell glared daggers at the saiyans. "How could you all have foiled my plans?!" He was about to power up as he tried to sit up, but the goop stuck to him and he slammed back into it. His eyes then started to soften. "And my beloved!!! Roachie is now..." he gave a loud sob, "DEAD!" He started to cry hysterically. All blinked. Goku, who was the closest to the villain, spoke.  
  
"You know... the roach is now in a better place..." Cell looked to Goku.  
  
"You think so?" he asked.  
  
Goku nodded, "The roach is probably now in a giant field of garbage having a feast and hanging out with other roaches." All saiyans around had a sweat drop fall from the side of their head.  
  
"This... is sad," muttered Bardock as he shook his head.  
  
Cell gave a hug sob again, "I... I hope Roachie will b-be happ-py where ever it is..." As the tears fell from the villains face, they collided with the goop, and the goop began to fizzle, and turn to powder.  
  
All men around noticed this, and gasped just as Frieza came back into the room arms empty. He crossed them and eyed everyone.  
  
"Why did everyone just gasp?" he asked raising an eyebrow. They looked to Frieza wide eyes.  
  
"We can get out now!" exclaimed Goten with a huge grin on his face. He pointed to Cell who continued to cry, "Tears! It made the acid turn to powder! There's a way out!!!!" Frieza blinked. "Tears?" The teen nodded.  
  
"But," the ice-jin placed a hand on his chin as he thought, "Where could tears be found? And to get you all out?" he asked.  
  
*^*  
  
Bulma walked into the room with a satisfied grin plastered on her face. She looked around the living room. No one was present, well... all but her little daughter who was in her playpen crying hysterically. She frowned and picked her up, the little baby calming down immediately. The blue haired woman growled, "VEGETA!!!!! TRUNKS!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" There was a brief moment of silence before she heard someone from upstairs.  
  
"Up here mom!" to what sounded like Trunks' voice replied. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Figures..." she muttered as she made it up the long staircase.  
  
*^*  
  
She walked into her daughter's room and gasped as she saw goop everywhere, the men stuck in it too.  
  
"Oh my goodness..." she muttered as everyone looked to her. "Was the roach in here?" she asked them.  
  
"No, we just happened to make a huge mess in this room and stuck ourselves in the middle," Vegeta stated sarcastically.  
  
"Where is it?" asked Bulma slightly annoyed, and adjusting her hold on her daughter. Vegeta gave a nervous chuckle.  
  
"I think you should look in your daughters' hand." Bulma eyed her husband for a moment before noticing one of her daughters' hands balled into a fist. She placed her finger in the infant's palm and tried to pry open her fingers. And when she did, she saw the remains of her experiment.  
  
"Oh... my..." She then started to panic, "YOU LET HER EAT THE ROACH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" she exclaimed causing for everyone's ears to bleed. "Do you know what can happen to her?!?!?!?!" she shouted. And she left without another word making her way to the lab.  
  
The saiyans just sat there.  
  
"OH!!! My poor Roachie!!!!" wailed Cell. Every saiyan alike glared at the villain.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Okay, and that's the 16th chapter for ya. I just came back from out of town and it feels like my arms are about to fall off... And I might not add anything to ff.net for a while since I have my projects to worry about. :: sigh:: When will the work ever stop? I would love to thank everyone who has reviewed for the last chapter. You all are so sweet! ;D Anyways, suggestions? Love to hear them. Just go to the little purple box and say a few words. Kay? Laters for now!  
  
-Takuma 


	17. Rehearsal Part 1

Chapter 17  
  
Rehearsal- Part 1  
  
*^*  
  
Trunks held up a piece of paper as he looked around the large school stage. All of the props had been set in place, and the costumes arrived just yesterday. This play was going better than he had ever imagined! And to top it off, Sakura had convinced the music department to play during scenes. Everything was falling in place beautifully, except for one thing. Since there were human teens playing the parts of a saiyan, they would have to be taught how to fly and create ki blasts. Something Trunks wasn't too comfortable with. Maybe he could just use wires or something like that for the effect...  
  
"Mr. Briefs?" Trunks blinked and turned around to face the drama teacher. Beside her stood a new student.  
  
"Trunks, we have a new student, Kent." The two teens nodded to each other.  
  
"You know..." started to teacher, "I think he will do a wonderful job of taking the part of the last saiyan guy on the 'Bardock' team!" Trunks paled, "The friend of Bardock?"  
  
The teacher nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Oh! He will do a fine job!" she stated walking off leaving the two teens behind.  
  
'New student... great...' He turned away from the teen, "Kent, I'll take you to the head director of the play." And ending the conversation at that, the two left the stage quietly.  
  
*^*  
  
Sakura plummeted into the soft dirt in the football field; Frieza had his arms crossed over his torso as he levitated a few feet above her.  
  
"You know I will not make this any easier," taunted the teacher as he smirked to the growling student. She created a nice sized ki blast.  
  
"Well then... if you don't think my defense is the greatest, then try THIS!" she threw the ball to Frieza.  
  
Trunks walked out of the gym with Kent at his side and he looked into the air. There he found the sensei towering over one of his students who didn't seem too happy at the moment. The ball of energy caused the new student's eyes to widen, his mouth drop.  
  
"SAKURA!" She paused as her name was called, and she turned to Trunks who waved to her. She carefully picked herself up from the ground making her way to them, her gym clothes completely ruined.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked the hybrid saiyan prince as she placed a hand on her hip. Frieza soon joined her side keeping his arms crossed.  
  
Trunks pointed to the new teen, "He'll be playing the part of Bardock's friend in the first act."  
  
Sakura looked to him, a feint blush could be seen on her cheeks. She slightly lowered her head, "N-nice t-tto mee-et you..." she stuttered with a small smile. Kent nodded to her, not speaking a single word. She looked to Frieza, who just seemed to smirk at her and shake his head as if he knew something she didn't. She looked to her feet becoming nervous; Trunks could most defiantly sense it.  
  
"I-I... have to go to the orchestra room..." and with that she ran off to the locker rooms.  
  
Frieza chuckled, "It never ceases to amaze me on how you saiyans react to different emotions." Trunks raised an eyebrow; slowly catching on to what the teacher was saiyan. "Right..."  
  
Trunks gasped, "And that reminds me! Goten's dad and my father are coming in a few moments!"  
  
Frieza tilted his head to the side, "And that is because..."  
  
"They want to teach, the students playing saiyan parts, how to 'act' saiyan," he stated mocking his father's tone of voice. Frieza nodded slowly before waving his hand to dismiss Trunks off to the stage. And with that hand motion Trunks few off to meet his father.  
  
*^*  
  
Goku looked around the stage noticing the different props being used. He continued to 'oh' and 'aww' at the random items. Vegeta just stood there with his arms crossed. "I don't understand why you are even here," muttered the prince as he rubbed his temples with his fingers. Goku tilted his head.  
  
"Why's that?" he asked. The naïve side was really starting to take control over the strong saiyan.  
  
"Because you can't remember ANYTHING of the saiyan race!"  
  
"So?"  
  
Vegeta's head dropped before he looked into the sky, "WHY?!"  
  
"DAD!" Both saiyans turned only for one of them to be completely tackled over, which so happened to be Goku. Goten looked down at his fallen father with a sheepish look on his face. He held a hand out for his father.  
  
"Sorry dad," he stated helping up his father from the concrete. Vegeta crossed his arms as he glared at the young teen.  
  
"Where's Trunks?" the prince asked.  
  
"Right here." Vegeta jumped as he heard his son's voice in his ear. He slowly turned his head to come face to face with his eldest child. He glared while Trunks grinned like an idiot.  
  
"Never do that again, or else." Trunks just kept the grin on his face not saying a word. It made Vegeta slowly edge away from his son. Trunks expression soon changed when a random student ran up to him.  
  
"We're all in costume!" exclaimed the boy as he stood there like a statue. Both saiyans looked at the teen's costume. The bright orange wig and Ginyu Force symbol were a dead give away. Jheese. (Spelling?) Trunks nodded as the teen ran back behind stage.  
  
"Why don't we play a scene from the beginning? The majority of the parts in Act one are of saiyans..." stated Trunks looking to both grown men. Vegeta nodded with his arms crossed.  
  
"Yes, I want to see what these pansies can do." Trunks had a sweatdrop fall from the side of his head as he raised a hand up to his mouth.  
  
"ACT ONE, SCENE ONE!" exclaimed Trunks. Both saiyans beside the hybrid prince slightly winced. Trunks nodded as he walked to backstage, and the curtains opened up.  
  
The scene started up with Trunks sitting on a 'throne' with his chin resting on a fist. He had the very bored expression on his face as there were about six other teen guys standing there as guards. As if immediately, Tekego ran up the middle isle with an urgent look on his face, he leaped on to the stage with ease and went down on one knee to Trunks who sat up.  
  
"Speak." Tekego looked up to the 'king'.  
  
"Sire! We have a problem with our current mission..." Both Vegeta and Goku listened attentively, but the prince became a bit side tract when he noticed a few of the 'soldiers' whispering to each other as the conversation continued with the 'prince' and 'soldier'.  
  
"STOP, STOP, STOP!" exclaimed Vegeta as he stomped up to the stage. His face was completely red from anger as he glared at the teen boys. They cowered slightly.  
  
"You will NOT talk while THESE TWO," Vegeta pointed to Trunks and Tekego, "Are TALKING!" He crossed his arms, "If this would have been the REAL throne room, you would have been killed on the spot, OR you would have had your title ripped from your name to be of a lower class AND your tail would have been removed!" exclaimed Vegeta.  
  
"What's so great about THAT?" asked one of the teens in a VERY smart-alecky way. A vein could be seen at the side of the prince's head.  
  
Trunks looked at Goku who watched on in amazement. The hybrid sighed as he shlumped into the chair, "This is going to be a very long day..." 


	18. Rehearsal Part 2

Chapter 18  
  
Rehearsal - Part 2  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
"YOU HUMANS ARE WORTHLESS!" screamed Vegeta as his face became a bright red, "YOU CALL THIS ACTING?!" Vegeta stomped off of the stage in rage as some of the students stood back watching the saiyan prince rant on about their mistakes. They were all scared of him now... no, scared would be an understatement. They were TERRIFIED!  
  
"At least our acting skills are more like of these 'saiyans' that you portray! How would you know the way we should react if this alien race is just a few made up characters of a fiction story?!" shouted back one foolish, brave soul.  
  
Everyone could have sworn that they heard tires screeching as Vegeta stopped where he was. He looked back at the teenaged boy. His face was emotionless. And then it was the beginning of the end for the student. Vegeta continued to stare at the student as he powered up, soon his hair turning gold and his eyes becoming teal. Everyone but Trunks, Goten, Goku, and Tekego gasped.  
  
"Y-you are a GOLD FIGHTER!" shouted a random student. All of them seemed to have become weak knees, soon falling to the floor or holding onto a wall for support. Vegeta continued to stare at the boy and he raised a hand up to the boy. And soon a ki ball came forth from his palm. He threw it at the teen.  
  
*^*  
  
Hearing much shouting from the stage, Sakura sighed as she walked out of the room she was in. With a violin in her hand, she stomped down the hallway. 'They better not destroy that SET! Or I swear they would...'  
  
"OH MY GOODNESS!" she exclaimed bringing a free hand to her mouth. Her eyes were wide as she noticed a supersaiyan prince throwing a ki ball to the stage, at a random student. Running up to the stage hoping her efforts on saving student's life would be possible, she gasped as the ball seemed to hit a teen student dead on. She gasped as he fell over with a HUGE burn mark on his chest.  
  
All students seemed to have all feeling in their legs as they all ran up to the student to see if he was dead or not. They were surprised to see him alive, with just with a third degree burn... ouch...  
  
Sakura glared at Vegeta as he just stood there with a smirk on his face. All teen students seemed to turn to the prince as he spoke up.  
  
"That will serve you right weakling; no one will call the race I rule 'just fiction characters' because I AM the Saiyan Prince!" Insert many gasps.  
  
*SLAP, CRACK POING, SLAP*  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" shouted Vegeta as he held his head and rubbed his face. Sakura crossed her arms as she carried a now beyond repair-damaged violin. All of the strings on the instrument snapped in half as they hit the saiyan prince in the head dead on along with the wooden shape of the instrument, which was now in tiny splinters.  
  
"You will NEVER threaten a student like that!" she exclaimed. The saiyans in the room gulped; she was acting JUST like Chichi at that moment. Goku could envision Chichi standing behind Sakura and patting her head congratulating her as if she was a dog who had done something good. He shuddered. That was NOT a good sign.  
  
Vegeta scowled at the female. "YOU will DIE for attacking ME with THAT!" he exclaimed pointing to the now shattered violin. She crossed her arms.  
  
"And what?! I am aware that I am the only known unmated saiyan female in this universe! If you destroy me, then there is just no way there will be anymore full blooded saiyans!!!!" she shouted in his ear. Vegeta slightly winced. Sure, he was aware of that... but he thought she would end up marrying another human as the saiyans before her had. He crossed his arms.  
  
"And what makes you think you would be the one to become mated with a fill blooded saiyan? If I recall, the only full-blooded saiyans were myself, Kakarot, and your family!" exclaimed the prince.  
  
She looked at him with a 'whatever' expression, "Then why had my parents gone out into space to bring back the saiyans they found not long ago? If I may recall, they were found when they were still on the search for me." She then gasped; she just made a bad mistake.  
  
"WHAT?!" Sakura winced as the prince grabbed her arms, "TELL ME! How many saiyans were found?! And when?!" The saiyan female laughed nervously as she placed a hand over her hip.  
  
"A few more saiyans should be joining us soon..." she stated slowly. "My parents kind of wanted to surprise you," she looked to the prince who stood there in shock. Then it became a huge, evil smirk.  
  
Sakura looked to Trunks who just stood there blinking, "Your dad is scaring me." Trunks chuckled nervously as he placed a hand behind his head.  
  
It was then, a random teenage girl shrieked, "OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE A SAIYAN?!" A sweatdrop formed in the back of the saiyans' head. This was going to be a LONG day indeed.  
  
Vegeta, totally forgetting about wanting to kill someone, turned to Goku who sat there dumbly. "KAKAROT!" Goku looked to the prince.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked. He was lounging back in one of the chairs.  
  
"Get my father and Bardock," he looked back to the students on the stage, "I think we'll need much help to get these weaklings into shape for the saiyans parts."  
  
Goku nodded as he placed two fingers to his forehead, but he looked back to Vegeta, "What about my brother... and Nappa?" he asked. Vegeta nodded.  
  
"We'll most defiantly need their help."  
  
"Okay..." and with that, Goku vanished before everyone's eyes. All the non- saiyan students gasped once again, one of them fainted. The saiyans, yet again, had a huge sweatdrop fall from the side of their head. As soon as Goku had left, he returned with all four saiyans. They all blinked and looked around. Then soon became angry.  
  
"Why are we here?!" exclaimed King Vegeta as he glared at Goku. The naïve saiyan chuckled as he wrapped an arm around the kings' shoulder, "You see... These students," He pointed to the ones on the stage, "Need help from 'professionals'." The king looked to Goku raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you saying? You are not making much sense!" Goku chuckled.  
  
"King Vegeta, King Vegeta, King Vegeta... You will need to teach these teens to be more saiyan like," Goku stated simply. The king paused.  
  
"So basically you are asking me to teach these weaklings to be like saiyans?" asked the king. Goku scratched his head before nodding.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I'm asking," stated the tall saiyan to the king.  
  
"What do I get in return, because I AM sacrificing my precious time from the soap opera hour to teach these earthlings something VERY important?"  
  
Goku thought for a moment removing his hand from the king's shoulder. He began to pace. "How about... I teach you to become super saiyan in re-"  
  
"I'LL DO IT!" exclaimed the king with a HUGE, and I mean HUGE grin. Goku chuckled nervously as he placed a hand behind his head. "Okay then!" He turned to the students with a wide grin.  
  
"Senior Vegeta had agreed to teach you all to be saiyan like!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. All students cheered before they were cut off.  
  
"SILENCE! ALL OF YOU!" exclaimed the king as he flew to the stage with his arms crossed. He glared at all the students, "Now... the first thing you should know to be saiyan is to BOW DOWN BEFORE ROYALTY!"  
  
The students blinked, "What do you mean?" asked one student. Another asked, "How could you do that floating thingy?!" And the most ridiculous question that was asked was, "What do the royals look like."  
  
The saiyan men, except Goku blinked at the boy's stupid question while King Vegeta began to twitch. Trunks leaned over to the student whispering in his ear, "I think it would be a good idea to run..." The teen didn't need to be told twice before he ran away from the stage not looking back. After what Prince Vegeta had done to the boy earlier, anything was now possible; the unexpected were to be expected.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
Okay... Chapter is out... And I'm extremely tired... I have been working after school for drama... and the production for the play I'm in will be on Saturday (all afternoon) and Sunday ( part of the afternoon)... I apologize for not updating in a while and I do thank everyone who had reviewed. I just wish more people would review this fic or I may just stop it where it is... I have other things to worry about, so if you want this story to continue, just take a moment out of your time to say a few words about what you think of my story/s it would be greatly appreciated. For now... I'm going to sleep. Laters!  
  
-Takuma 


	19. Rehearsal Part 3

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ... never will... but I like to borrow the characters for a while so I could put them through cruel and unusual punishment...  
  
Chapter 19  
  
*^*  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T THROW A KI BLAST?!" exclaimed the king, who had a vein popping out at the side of his head. The teen fell to the ground sobbing.  
  
"I'm sorry your highness!" exclaimed the boy as he sobbed at the king's feet.  
  
King Vegeta snorted as he turned to the other saiyans in the room, and then to Trunks and Sakura who were informing a few students on costumes. He growled as he made his way to the two. He grabbed both by the shoulders and twisted them around. Both teens blinked.  
  
"Yes?" Trunks asked with a slightly annoyed expression plastered on his facial expression. The saiyan king glared at his grandson.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me these worthless human's can't use ki?!" he shouted making Trunks' hair fly all over his face. (Think Trunks with longer hair.) The hybrid saiyan prince gave the king an 'are-you-crazy?!' expression.  
  
"No comment." The king slapped his forehead as he turned away from Trunks and gave a loud growl in frustration as he stormed off.  
  
Trunks looked to Sakura, who looked back at him. The two just shrugged as they turned back to the make-up artist.  
  
"Okay... We need to get different types of skin paint... ALL OF THE COLORS, Got me?" stated Sakura as she looked into the girls' eyes. She tilted her head slightly eyeing the two suspiciously.  
  
"What exactly do you mean?" she asked. "I had thought our own skin color would do just fine!"  
  
Both saiyan teens chuckled nervously. "You see... that's where you're wrong..." stated Trunks as he handed her a photo album, which he just pulled out of a capsule.  
  
"You see..." started Sakura slowly, "Most of the students who will be playing the parts of different aliens... except the saiyans and humans of course... will most likely have different skin colors... and many other things... I doubt we could add..." The girl eyed the two suspiciously as she opened the photo album. On the first page she found a few old pictures Bulma had taken when she was on the planet of Namek. The girls' eyes bulged with the sight of green men with pointy ears and antenna's. There also so happened to be another picture with five creature things in it. All wearing the same uniform but all were different species. One dude... the smallest of them all was short, and green with many eyes. The next size up, a man with BRIGHT orange skin and white bushy hair... and then... a purple guy with horns... Scary. She slightly quivered at the sight. She noticed the fourth guy on the page. Normal skin color, he did perhaps look human... But then again... who has seen a very muscular built human who is almost 7-8 feet tall? And the last but the tallest guy, this random creature had what looked to be the head of a frog... and blue skin.  
  
The girl shook her head. "I have to congratulate the person who did these peoples' makeup. It MUST have taken HOURS!" she exclaimed looking to the two-saiyan students. Trunks shook his head as he turned to the next page in the photo album.  
  
"You know... the funny thing is," The girls' eyes popped out when she saw the picture of Frieza, the home economics teacher, Mr. Ice in that photo, "... these pictures are real." The girl looked up at the hybrid saiyan prince in disbelief. "My mother traveled to outer space with a young, half saiyan boy, and one of the strongest humans to the planet Namek." He pointed to Frieza's picture.  
  
"He was the biggest threat in the universe at the time." The girl snapped her head up, then looked to the other side of the room where she noticed Goten's dad talking with Mr. Ice. "If it wasn't for him, my parents would have never met, believe it or not." Trunks placed a hand on his chin going into deep thought when he heard a loud 'THUMP' on the ground next to him. Everyone turned his or her head up to see what made the noise, and noticed the girl.  
  
Even the saiyans were curious. Trunks and Sakura gave a nervous laugh, "She's alright! Just a bit of shock is all!" explained Sakura as she kneeled down to wake up the poor girl. Slowly everyone turned back to what they were doing. Trunks took this time to speak with his father; he also brought the photo album.  
  
He tapped his father on the shoulder, and Vegeta turned to his oldest child.  
  
"What?"  
  
Trunks opened up the photo album and handed it to his dad. "Could you tell me who Zarbon is?" asked the teen. Vegeta turned from his son to the picture album. His eyes slightly widened. How on EARTH could this boy have pictures of the past, never the less, not have existed when this occurred?! Vegeta glared at his son.  
  
"Where did you get these?" he asked sternly. The tone of the princes' voice would have made anyone cower in fear, and that's what it almost did for our young hybrid prince.  
  
He gave a nervous chuckle as he placed a hand behind his head, "Well... you see-"  
  
"SPIT IT OUT!" shouted the prince very irritated. Trunks winced as many other students and adults in the room.  
  
"Alright, alright... sheesh... Mom had lent me this photo album."  
  
"The woman?" questioned Vegeta becoming dumbfounded. Trunks nodded slowly.  
  
"She stated something about not wanting to miss the evidence of capturing real live aliens on film," stated Trunks very calmly.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"So... what does Zarbon look like?" questioned Trunks. The prince thumbed thru the pages shaking his head at all of the random memories that flooded thru his head. All these creatures that he worked for... and with... most dead... all but Frieza were gone. His hellhole of a life had gone down the toilet. And now he had a family, something he didn't deserve, but had always wanted. A small tear escaped his eyelid.  
  
"Oh... don't tell me the monkey prince is crying!" stated Frieza with a small smirk just a few meters away from him. Vegeta hastily wiped the tear away before attacking the ex-fiend with a ki ball.  
  
"And you will NEVER insult me in SUCH a way AGAIN!" The room was silent for a few tense moments till Vegeta exclaimed, "A HAH!" Trunks looked at the person Vegeta pointed to. Trunks blinked... and blinked again.  
  
"Zarbon's a girl?" asked Trunks eyeing his father. Vegeta fell over anime style. "Because I could have sworn that you said he was a guy..."  
  
"He WAS male you idiot!" stated Vegeta, his eye slightly twitching. A sweat drop fell from the side of Trunks' head.  
  
"Oh..." Trunks looked up from the photo album, "SAKURA!" she popped her head up, "Someone call me?" she yelled.  
  
"OVER HERE!" he shouted back waving his hand to her. She nodded and ran to where Trunks was standing. She looked up at him with questioning eyes.  
  
"Did you find out what Zarbon looked like?" she asked Trunks. The teen gave a small nod with a nervous chuckle.  
  
"Yeah..." and he pointed to the muscular green man. Sakura stared at the picture. For the next few moments you could hear frogs croaking and crickets chirping till...  
  
"I HAVE TO BE GREEN SKINNED?!"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Okay... and there is chapter 19! I didn't get too many reviews last time. I do thank the people who did review for the last chapter, but I was rather disappointed that there weren't more reviewers. So I ask if you do read, please say a few words about how my story is going. I would greatly appreciate it. And suggestions are ALWAYS welcome! Anyways... thanks a bunch for taking the time to read this note... and I really do hope I can update all of my fics soon... really soon... But then again... I have to complete another book report... and I have a band concert and contest tomorrow and Friday... and I also have to worry about the make up work that I missed from yesterday since I was at home Sick... etc... etc... etc... Well... I think you get the picture... I try to update when I can. LATERS!  
  
-Takuma 


	20. Lunch

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! I had looked at the beginning of chapter 18 and 19 because something seemed strangely familiar about them... it so happened in chapter 18 I made Prince Vegeta scream his head off at a student. In chapter 19, I got King Vegeta to scream at a whole bunch of kids... and looking back to it I'm laughing. Heh... the smallest things amuse me. THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWD THE LAST CHAPTER! ::Hugs!:: You all are SOOOOOOOO Sweet!!!! Anyways... a continuation of the last chapters, I think it started on chapter 17... I think I'm confusing all of you... let me start over. Chapter 17 was the beginning of the day... I think... and the students in the play were excused from all of their classes in order to work on the play... I doubt I explained it that way in the earlier chapters... Heh... anyways... enough of my confusion! On to the story!  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Lunch  
  
Lunchtime! Trunks, Goten, and Tekego dug into their meals just as they reached their 'semi-new' lunch spot, a nice shady spot under a large oak tree. The older saiyans, excluding Bardock and King Vegeta had gone back to the Son house to get a bite to eat. (Heh heh...) Sakura leaned against the tree as she crossed her arms to watch them all eat.  
  
"It still ceases to amaze me how you can eat that much!" The three looked up to her raising an eyebrow, and they swallowed their food. She blinked back at them. "What?"  
  
"I think the fact that you are a full blooded saiyan has to do with it," stated Trunks as he picked up another foot long sub, and before biting into it, he stated, "You eat like a bird!"  
  
The female saiyan snorted and turned her head away from them snapping back, "If you haven't forgotten, the guardians I had before my parents came back treated me as a normal human child! They assumed that I would eat a small portion as normal children. I do have to admit that there were times I remember my stomach trying to eat me alive..." She placed a thoughtful finger on her lip.  
  
"All the reason for you to eat more," stated her brother in a matter of fact tone. He finished one of the many sandwiches he packed earlier that day. She shrugged as she pulled a small paper bag out of her bag.  
  
"When are your parents coming back?" asked Goten to Tekego as he patted his now full tummy. Tekego paused for a moment and continued to chew his food. Swallowing it, he replied, "They should be back by the end of the week, three days at the most."  
  
"Great..." muttered Sakura as she pulled out a salad. "I can already hear the death march..."  
  
Goten tilted his head, "Why do you say that? There's nothing you have done wrong... that is unless..." The saiyan trailed off until he gasped. "ARE YOU PREGNANT?!"  
  
Sakura snapped her head to the teen as the other men in the group almost literally spit out or choked on their food.  
  
"NANI?!" she exclaimed almost breaking the bowl she held in her hands. All men turned to her eyeing her abdomen. Her face became a lovely shade of red. "OF COURSE NOT!" she exclaimed back crossing her arms. "I'm worried because I know he won't like the idea of his 'baby girl' having green hair instead of its natural color." They continued to stare at her causing her to become ticked off. She literally had steam coming out of her ears.  
  
"FINE! If your perverted minds continue to wonder about if Goten's out burst was true or fiction... then I'll just leave!" And she did just that; picking up her stuff and zipping her bag she stormed off. A few moments went by in silence till Bardock stated with a small laugh in his voice, "Can we go to the cafeteria? I'm starved!"  
  
Sakura was beyond angry. She made sure she was able to eat her lunch in peace, and the only place that she could do so was in the library. (I'm pretending only the REALLY responsible students are allowed to do this although it's usually forbidden in most libraries...) Sitting on one of the recliners she pulled out a book, and her lunch, and began to eat and read at the same time. Such peace, such deafening silence there was till.  
  
BAM  
  
Sakura almost dropped her salad on the ground yet again as a HUGE book fell into her head, then to her lap. She rubbed the now forming bump on her head. "Owie..." she whined.  
  
"Oh my! I'm terribly sorry!" exclaimed a tenor voice. She continued to rub the sore spot after setting her lunch and book down. 'If it isn't one thing... it's another...' "It's alright..." she muttered as she held the book up to a person who held a large stack of books in his arms, his face hidden from view. But for some strange reason... the voice was oddly familiar.  
  
"I am terribly sorry!" the voice stated. She gave a giggle before pulling off some of the guy's books from the large pile he carried. Her eyes widened.  
  
"KENT!" she exclaimed almost, yet again, dropping something from her grasp, mainly the books she carried in her arms. She quickly set them on the table with a small blush. Sakura looked to her left where the librarian sat giving her the evil eye, which caused the female to lightly slap a hand over her mouth before looking back to the new student.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry for the book falling! I guess I don't have enough arms for all these books!" he whispered setting his now small pile of books on the table with the others. Sakura gave a nervous smile before waving her hand.  
  
"Oh! It didn't hurt me at all! It's alright!" the blush was becoming brighter. She looked to all the big books he was carrying. She eyed them for a second before turning back to him.  
  
"You... like to read?" she asked him. He nodded.  
  
"Yeah. My friends back at my other school called me a bookworm. But I can't keep my nose out of them! But yeah... all those books are just a bit of light reading... nothing much..."  
  
"Light reading?" Sakura looked at some of the titles. Moby Dick, War and Peace, Great Expectations, The Picture of Dorian Grey? She had a sweatdrop fall from the side of her head.  
  
"I didn't know you liked the library," he stated which sounded as a question and a statement at the same time. She nodded.  
  
"I can actually get work completed here. It's so... quiet!" more shushing noises could be heard around the room. The two had another sweatdrop fall from the side of their heads.  
  
"That's good," whispered Kent with a smile, "But I have to go back to my locker and put these in. I guess I'll be seeing you?" he semi asked. She went beside him and picked up a few of his checked out books.  
  
"I think you may need some help with these. One of the books did fall on my head," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. He gave a small laugh.  
  
"Okay." And at that the two left the library.  
  
Trunks had secretly followed his friend to the library hoping to ask if she was still mad at them for the comment made... and the reaction to it... But he noticed something more interesting. This friend had fidgeted while talking to the new student, and a bright blush could be seen on her cheeks. 'It seems that Sakura has a crush...' he gave an evil smirk. 'I guess I could play Eros for a while... Evil laughter could be heard all over the school.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Did you hear that Kent?" asked Sakura as she placed the last to the library books in his locker. He paused for a moment and shook his head.  
  
"I think you may have heard a TV or something," she nodded. "I guess so..." There was a small pause as Kent closed his locker and he turned back to the female who waited patiently, "Shall we be going to drama, milady?" He held out a small hand for her and she gave a small laugh curtsying.  
  
"Of course, milord!" she held onto his hand and the two were off.  
  
That took a while to write... I am becoming depressed now that the school year is ending... It was the last year for the seniors... and I really looked up to a few of the students. Although I won't be a senior for a few more years, I will still miss them. They will be out of school while I'll be taking summer school... Yep... but then again I'll be able to do something useful for my GPA instead of sleeping in bed till it's 12 PM which so happens to be the time class is let out... Heh... Reviews? Please say a few words about what you thought. It will really encourage me to continue. Thanks!  
  
-Takuma 


	21. Green Hair?

Chapter 21  
  
Green Hair?  
  
The saiyan teens finally arrived in the drama room as the bell rung indicating the lunch period had just ended. Oh how they wished that the lunch period lasted longer than thirty minutes...  
  
"OKAY! Everyone! Let's take it from scene three when the saiyans arrive to earth!" exclaimed Trunks as he held a small plastic clipboard in his hand. He looked around to find any sign of his father or of Goku. Nope. He ended up growling, not to mention flaring up hi ki, and it ended when he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to fall on his butt from surprise as Vegeta and Goku stood there waiting. Goku gave Trunks a hand to help him up.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that!" he exclaimed in his cheerful voice. Trunks just gave a nod. How could anyone stay mad at Goku? Well... then again there's Vegeta... but I won't go there... it's a completely different story... His father stood there with crossed arms.  
  
"So... what took so long?" asked Trunks as he got up, with the help of Goku. "I did ask if you could come a few minutes before class started..." stated Trunks in a mater of fact tone.  
  
Vegeta scoffed, "If this lunk-head of a saiyan would have left the fridge, then we could have made it on time..." Goku scratched the back of his head as he looked back to the saiyan prince.  
  
"But I was so HUNGRY!" he exclaimed, "And didn't Bulma pull you out of the room for a moment..." The prince glared at Goku's cheerful expression.  
  
"Shut it."  
  
"Shut what?" asked Goku blinking.  
  
"That mouth of yours!" exclaimed Vegeta tiptoeing... well... trying to be the same height of Goku as he yelled in his face. Goku just gave a nervous chuckle.  
  
"But it isn't possible!" defended Goku as he crossed his arms, "Chichi once super glued my lips together and duct taped it shut to see if it would stop me from eating too much."  
  
Vegeta blinked, "Your mate GLUED your mouth shut?!" A wide smirk graced his facial expression. "And what happened next? Did you give in to her?" mocked the prince.  
  
Goku shook his head. "Nah, the aroma of food caused my mouth to drop, and my lips pealed apart... But I must admit, it was the strangest feeling. My lips felt as if they were being... torn apart! Isn't that strange? But then again... that might help to explain the blood that oozed from my mouth..." Goku placed a thoughtful finger on his chin.  
  
Trunks tilted his head slightly as Vegeta raised an eyebrow. The saiyan prince shook his head muttering something about how naïve Goku could be under his breath. Trunks just mouthed an 'Okay...'  
  
"TRUNKS! TRUNKS! TRUNKS!" The prince turned around, and about toppled over as Sakura slammed to a halt after running right into him. She had a small blush on her face as she looked up as him dusting herself off. She then straitened a hat that sat on her head.  
  
"Yes?" he asked her setting the clipboard on a desk. Sakura's eyes seemed to widen as she began to wave her arms around.  
  
"I just felt mom and dad's ki!!!!! They're close by and I KNOW my dad is going to KILL ME!" she exclaimed gripping onto the saiyans' shirt. "I don't wanna die!"  
  
Trunks just blinked, "Eh?" She broke down in sobs as she fell to her knees.  
  
In the mean time, the whole class, including adults, crowded around to see what was causing all the commotion.  
  
Trunks tapped her on the shoulder and asked her what was wrong. He noticed pure fear in her eyes. She immediately pulled her cap off. Her once black locks of hair, tumbled down her back, and to anyone around, could see her hair color had changed. Green was it's new tint.  
  
Everyone around gasped. Gasps even escaped the lips of Vegeta as well as King Vegeta. They were completely dumbfounded.  
  
She began to sob once more. "I wan-anted to get the ... the wash out dye... a-and once I-I put it in-n my ha-air I read the package..." She shoved it into Trunks' hands. He eyed her suspiciously as she pointed to a small warning sign at the bottom only visible to saiyan eyes.  
  
He read it aloud, "Warning... dye is permanent and may damage hair. Could even cause hair loss. Use with caution." He looked back to Sakura as she sobbed once more.  
  
"My daddy's going KILL me!" she exclaimed putting her hair back into her hat.  
  
"You're not going to die," stated Trunks in a matter of fact tone as he helped her stand back up. "Why would he want to kill his own flesh and blood?" She looked up at him mockingly.  
  
"Oh... you don't even KNOW my father! He's evil I tell you!" she exclaimed, "I could swear that he's possessed by demons and, and. He's EVIL!"  
  
"But you just said that he was evil..." stated Trunks. The saiyan female thought for a moment before grinning like an idiot. "Oh yeah..." Trunks slapped his forehead. Yep, she's lost it...  
  
"Oh well..." she started off, "I guess I'm just going to have to face the consequences... I mean... everyone's going to die some day... right?" she stated in a straightforward manner.  
  
Trunks patted her on the back. "Let's not worry about this for now..." She sniffed softly and nodded wiping away fake tears.  
  
"I'm going to die..." she muttered lowering her head.  
  
"TRUNKS! TRUNKS! I have the list of items needed!" exclaimed a random girl as she ran to the hybrid saiyan. Trunks turned to her as she handed him a list. "These are of last minute things we needed!"  
  
"Why didn't I get this yesterday?" asked the prince as he looked to the girl.  
  
"The people in charge of the setting of the stage just handed it to me!" she explained pointing to the list of things on the paper. "But it can all easily be found at the costume store."  
  
Trunks nodded as he folded the paper and placed it in a pocket. "Thank you. Now..." He turned to face his saiyans friends, "Shall we go and get these supplies after class?" he asked them. Goten and Sakura gave a cheerful nod and Tekego just crossed his arms as he watched the two. Trunks nodded before he looked to the people on the stage that stared at Trunks. The prince blinked back at them.  
  
"Why have ya'll stopped?" he asked them. One of the students, the female who played the part of Bulma, walked up and 'bravely' stated... "It's your part... sir..." Trunks paled as he gave a nervous chuckle placing a hand behind his head. Everyone gave a sigh with a sweatdrop falling on the side of his or her head.  
  
This was a hard chapter to complete... I had half of it finished... and I felt I had to add more to it... I hope I didn't confuse anyone one it! ! I'm now becoming a bit brain dead from school... I had my first test yesterday... and I have another one on Monday... --; I guess I should have been expecting this... Oh well... Inform me on how this story is going; it would greatly be appreciated!  
  
Thanks!  
  
-Takuma 


	22. One Week Later

IMPORTANT NOTE!!!! As I was writing this chapter... I had wanted to bring in Sakura's two little chibi brothers. Now... some of you may be thinking, Eh? It DOES state them in Chapter 4!!! I had to make sure that I stated them somewhere so it wouldn't be a complete surprise... I didn't even remember if I had put them in the fic... so I had to reread this story I had out so far... -; Another thing I had wanted to state was I messed up on the times... ! I've been in la la land due to summer school... I just took my second test this week! It's such a brain drain... But I wanted to apologize for any confusion I sent out! !  
  
Chapter 22  
  
One Week Later  
  
Sitting on the back porch of Capsule Corp, Vegeta, Bardock, King Vegeta, and Raditz watched Goku as he walked onto the lawn as if looking for something with a magnifying glass.  
  
"What are you doing out there Kakarot?" asked Raditz as he watched his brother.  
  
"I bet he's looking for his common sense," stated Vegeta smartly. SMACK "OW!" exclaimed the prince as he rubbed a new bump that formed on his head. Bulma glared her husband once before walking back into the house with a newly dented frying pan. The men laughed when Bulma walked back into the house. Goku came back with a plate filled with fire ants.  
  
All saiyans looked at him raising an eyebrow. "Why?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"Because they're my new pets!" he exclaimed.  
  
"An ant farm..." muttered the prince, "How exciting." Goku grinned.  
  
"I had originally wanted to get a puppy, but Chichi wouldn't let me," stated the saiyan disappointed.  
  
"I wonder why..." As if immediately, all saiyans looked to the sky, something big was coming to the Earth, a space ship. Tekego and Sakura's parents must be back.  
  
And the ship landed. They all got up from their place at the porch and walked up to the space ship. Unfortunately for Goku, he began to yelp as the ants began to bite his hands... and it burned... bad. Ouch. The saiyan began to kill all of the ants with his ki energy and he frowned at the welts that were starting to form. "Stupid ants..." he muttered. The door to the ship opened, and out came a dozen saiyans. Literally, twelve came out, but there were ten new faces. All of the saiyans were men, no new women but Mrs. Skusbi, and they bowed respectfully before the prince and king when they were sighted. The king motioned them to rise.  
  
Mrs. Skusbi walked up to the king and turned so she could face both the king and the saiyans.  
  
"You're highness, these are the remaining survivors of our race." She looked back to the king, "They were babies sent off to purge planets... just like Kakarot, and have come back. All are very loyal to the house of Vegeta, and are at your service." The king nodded as he walked up to the soldiers. All were about the same age, in their late thirties or forties... But one who did seem younger than the bunch. The king faced him and spoke.  
  
"Name."  
  
The young man stood up strait, "Otogo."  
  
"Age?"  
  
"Nineteen."  
  
"Class?"  
  
"Second."  
  
The king nodded as he looked to the other saiyans. "None of the classes matter until a new Planet Vegeta could be found." All saiyans gasped as they looked to the king, who just smirked, "We all are on Earth, are we not?"  
  
It was at moment, laughter could be heard on the other side of the building coming towards the large group of people. They all turned as they noticed a small group of saiyans teens come towards them. Sakura was the one speaking, and gasping for air at the same times as she continued to laugh.  
  
"I-I know! ha ha he said... he said... giggles MOO!" All the teens, even Tekego burst out laughing, faces turned red and blue from lack of oxygen.  
  
"Ahem." All, still laughing, and even with tears falling down their eyes, turned up and stopped. It seemed to be completely silent until someone random coughed.  
  
The teens at each other during the tense moment till they burst out laughing again this time Goten falling on the ground rolling around, Tekego holding his sides, and Sakura leaning on Trunks' shoulder for support. All saiyans eyed the teens strangely.  
  
"Teens..." muttered the prince as the laugher seemed to die down again.  
  
"Oh! You should have been there dad! It was too hilarious! That person was most defiantly a village idiot!" exclaimed Trunks wiping away a tear.  
  
"SILENCE!" exclaimed Vegeta. That shut Trunks up. "These are the remaining saiyans in the universe that are known of." Goten, Trunks, and Sakura blinked as they noticed the new people. During that time, Sakura noticed her parents. She gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"Hey mom... dad..." she stated nervously subconsciously backing up and trying to shove the hat down on her head more.  
  
"Jueru, you cut you hair! Just as I had suggested before I left!" said her father with a smirk. A sweatdrop could be seen on the back of the teen's heads.  
  
"Not exactly..." she stated back with a guilty smile.  
  
"Then why does it seem shorter than last time?" asked her mother walking up to her, gazing at her eyes. Something didn't seem right to the saiyan mom. She then shrieked. "Your-YOUR EYES!" she exclaimed. "THEY'RE GREEN!" The teen blinked before she laughed nervously again. She placed a finger in her eye and pulled out a green contact.  
  
"It's just a contact," stated the teenaged girl looking to her mom with one black eye and one green eye. She placed it back in her eye and looked back to her mother, "My vision is getting weaker."  
  
"And that's not all..." muttered her brother. Sakura glared at her brother who stood behind her with a sly looking smile. He then 'tapped' the hat off of her head, and green hair tumbled onto her shoulders. There were many gasps as she visibly backed up from her mother who stood there frozen with her mouth dropped open. Looking over to her enraged father, Sakura gulped as she powered up as much as she could, which was to the brink of becoming a supersaiyan, and flew off as FAST as she could. Her parents just stared as her power level jumped and she vanished from sight.  
  
The silence was broken with one angry father, "WHO TAUGHT MY DAUGHTER TO FLY?!"  
  
Yep, Sakura would be dead if they caught her.  
  
§±§±§  
  
"Thanks for letting me hide out here..." thanked Sakura to Kent. "My dad is out to kill now..." Her face seemed to drop. The teenaged boy laughed nervously as he patted her on the back.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean."  
  
She looked up to him. "Not exactly..."  
  
"Okay then..." he stated sitting beside her, "What's the difference?"  
  
"My dad is one of the strongest men on the planet... since he isn't EXACTLY human..." Her face started to burn in embarrassment slightly.  
  
"Exactly? Are you trying to say he's alien?" He asked her jokingly. Her head lowered and her cheeks reddened more. He didn't think she was serious! "Sakura?" he asked her softly. "Are you...?"  
  
Her head dropped into her hands. "YES!" She began to sob in her hands. "I'm just a big freak!" she exclaimed. Sakura then felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, and she looked up.  
  
"I don't think that... I think it's very neat that you are of a different species that of human!" he gave her a genuine smile. "What's your race called?" he asked her.  
  
She gave a smile as she looked down into her lap, "Saiyan." She could hear Kent's choke as he looked to her in disbelief.  
  
"You... you mean to say that... all of those 'special affects' for the play... are REAL?!"  
  
She nodded, "Yes..."  
  
"Wow..." he looked to the ceiling of his room. "I would have never thought I would be in a death situation... or very close to it for that manner..." She nodded once more.  
  
"Yes, that's why Trunks, Goten, Tekego, and I are overly cautious with who's on the stage and when they come out... and so on and so forth... I didn't think they should be told this was a very dangerous play to put on... although we did warn them to do only what they were allowed to do... and nothing else... or they would 'injured'."  
  
"But why not warn them? They DO have a right to know."  
  
She gave a small giggle, "Simple. It would scare them away to know they were working along side with the 'Gold Fighters'." Sakura didn't get to see Kent's reaction due to her cell phone going off. She picked it up and raised a finger up to him as she answered it.  
  
"Hello?" she asked in a deeper voice.  
  
"Jolly Green Giant to Idiot JR... do you come in?" asked the voice.  
  
"Jolly Green here..." she stated back blushing as she talked back into the phone.  
  
"Oh man! You should have SEEN your dad!"  
  
She rolled her eyes as she looked to Kent. "It's Goten," she stated bluntly before listening to her friend ramble on.  
  
Goten continued, "I have NEVER seen a man so pissed! He almost went super! Isn't that great?" he asked excitedly.  
  
"No! He could for sure kill me!" she exclaimed back into her phone.  
  
"Heh... anyways, here's H.S.A." She sighed as she stood up from her seat on the sofa. She began to pace around as she heard the phone being handed to someone.  
  
"Sakura... we have a problem..." he stated sternly. She frowned. "What is it?" she asked him as she looked to the floor as she walked.  
  
"We still don't have anyone to play Chibi Vegeta and Goku..." Sakura froze as he eyes widened. She KNEW she had forgotten something! And the competition was tomorrow... She bit her lip.  
  
"Why don't we just take out the parts?" she asked him.  
  
"Cannot do. They're very important. I've already thought of that... but there's no way to alter the play that much... We've used replacements for the chibi's, haven't we?"  
  
"Yes..." This wasn't good. Wait a moment... She snapped her fingers.  
  
"What about my younger brothers?" Sure they were a year or two younger than what the part asked for...  
  
"But they won't know what to do! Remember! We have a six hour bus trip to the competition, and we have to leave by 4 am to get there in time!" There was a brief pause before Trunks spoke up, "How about I get Mr. Ice to meet us at school? I know he can open up the cafeteria for us to rehearse in, and the only one's in the part are you, me, Frieza, and a chibi!"  
  
"But what about the part for chibi Goku?"  
  
"He's lucky there aren't any speaking parts. All the narration is done for him but we need the girl who plays Bulma... and the guy who plays Yamcha... and Krillin," replied Trunks.  
  
"Okay... I'll call them and tell them about this last minute rehearsal thingy... And should we make it dress rehearsal? Should I call one of the make up artists for the chibi's?"  
  
"Yes. I'll make sure Tekego comes along so we could get this right. I'll meet you in fifteen minutes." The phone went off and Sakura looked at it with a sigh as she turned her cell off. Kent looked back to her with questioning eyes as she smiles weakly.  
  
"I've got some last minute drama work... I should get going now..." Before she left the room Kent grabbed her shoulder gently. She looked back to him, and he captured her lips into a gentle kiss. He pulled away shortly after that with a smiled on his face.  
  
"Don't over work yourself," he stated to her as she stood there in shock. She was like a zombie when she left the house and closed the door behind her. She touched her lips and a smile broke out on her face as she blasted off into the air with a HUGE grin on her face.  
  
"HE LIKES ME!"  
  
§±§±§±§  
  
I had planned on only writing about half of this chapter since I had a case of writers block... that was till about a few hours ago... :) But I am curious... would you like to read about this extra rehearsal or go strait to the bus trip? I wouldn't mind writing either one since I know it's going to be fun to write. Anyways... tell me what you think in a review. Suggestions are always welcome!  
  
-Takuma 


	23. Twins

Chapter 23  
  
Twins  
  
§±§±§  
  
Trunks arrived at the school, and walked into the door leading to the cafeteria. Some how or another, the nineteen-year-old saiyan who arrived on earth just hours before had followed the prince, curious of what a 'play' was. As the two entered the door, Frieza was already in his 'costume' for the play. The original plan for his transformations... was... well to transform. But that was of course part of the 'special effects' that none of the students could quite explain. And near by Frieza was Tekego with his brothers. They looked chibi... about seven or eight... and a few random actors had arrived also already in costume. No sign of Sakura though...  
  
He turned to the older saiyan teen, "You could sit in one of the chairs... and get comfortable... it may be a few minutes before we actually get started." With that Trunks went back stage to get his saiyan uniform on.  
  
It had to have been about five minutes later, everyone was ready and there was still no sign of Sakura. That was till she walked in slowly holding an injured arm. Of course there was blood, and much of it too... All students gasped as she walked up to them looking around for some sort of cloth... or towel. Her brothers, younger ones, noticed this and gasped.  
  
"Whoa... look at that blood!" exclaimed the hyper one of the two. Sakura rolled her eyes as one of the guys brought out a first aid kit.  
  
"She must have sliced her arm good!" exclaimed the other as he poked her arm. She gave a hiss at the pressure added to her arm, which also led to a glare from his older sister. He visibly cowered.  
  
"I need a sensu..." she muttered looking to Goten. The saiyan felt around in his pocket looking for one of the beans, but he found nothing. She gave a small shrug as he ran to where Trunks was.  
  
In the mean time, they sat Sakura at one of the tables to clean and try to fix her wound. She slightly whimpered. Trunks came running out of the room he was in to find the female. She was most defiantly showing signs of loosing much blood.  
  
Frieza crossed his arm as he looked to the wound. "If only we had a regeneration tank..." All looked to him strangely but the older saiyan teen, and Tekego of course.  
  
"I'll call mom and ask if we have any sensu's left..." stated Goten picking up his cell. Trunks looked back to the female as he shook his head.  
  
"If we don't have sensu's... you will have to go to the hospital to get that cut stitched up..." Sakura's eyes went white with fear.  
  
"You wouldn't do that..." she stated.  
  
He shook his head, "We need too. You're loosing much blood. And with your DNA that's almost unique, one of your relatives may have to donate..."  
  
Sakura's face paled and she cringed. "I don't want to be needled..." she cried out softly. "I HATE shots! And I HATE needles!!!" she growled. Everyone around her visibly backed away from her as her eyes started to turn red. She then went back to sulking, "I'm gonna die..."  
  
"You always say that Sakura," said Goten as he came back in the room with a smile. "Dad did have a sensu left and he's on his way right-"  
  
"Hi son!" exclaimed Goku as he appeared in the room scaring the crap out of everyone.  
  
"-now..." Goten gave a small chuckle as he waved to his dad.  
  
"So, where's the patient?" asked the grown saiyan looking around.  
  
"Right here..." she said softly with a pout on her face. Goku chuckled softly as he went to examine her arm.  
  
"Wow... I don't think I've gotten an injury that bad since Gohan was five!"  
  
"And Trunks said I would have to get stitches if there weren't any sensu's left..." Goku's face paled too as he gave a small gulp. "Needles?" She nodded slowly. He gave a nervous chuckle. "I hate needles..." muttered Sakura as she looked the other way becoming embarrassed...  
  
Goku gasped, "Me too!" She looked back to him blinking.  
  
"You do?" He nodded.  
  
"Scared to death of them!"  
  
Sakura gasped, "I am too!" He laughed as he handed her the bean.  
  
"I think we both will get along just fine," he said with a smile. She nodded as she plopped the bean in her mouth and instantly healed when she swallowed it.  
  
As if magic, the wound had completely healed awing the small crowd around them. Even Frieza seemed to raise an eyebrow (if he even had any) in amazement and Otogo couldn't help but tilt his mouth to the side as if in thinking mode. Sakura gave a small smirk before she got up and turned to the make-up artist who had been called to this unscheduled rehearsal. She pointed to her two younger brothers before stating, "Yasei is playing the part of Chibi Vegeta, and Ochitsuki is playing the part of Chibi Goku..." She then ran to the back completely ignoring the gasps from the human students who say her leap onto the stage, which did rise about five feet into the air.  
  
The make-up artist turned to the two chibi's with a smile as they both looked up at her. "Okay... so which of you is Yasei?" she asked them nicely.  
  
"I'm Yasei!" exclaimed one of the twins. The other glared at his brother, and pushed him hard and he slammed into a near by wall causing his brother's body shape to permanently embed itself into the school wall.  
  
"No! I'm Yasei!" exclaimed the violent child. The teenaged human girl shrieked when the younger child fell from the wall and landed on his face. She looked back to the demon child before her exclaiming, "WHAT THE HELL?!" The evil twin smirked as he crossed his arms. The two young saiyans' brother, Tekego, began to walk up to them putting the finishing touches to his armor on.  
  
"What's the problem?" he asked the female. She quickly turned around to him, her eyes widened as she pointed to the chibi who was picking him from the tilted floor.  
  
"He- HE WAS SLAMMED INTO THE WALL!!!"  
  
"So?" Tekego looked to the evil younger brother, "You better cooperate while at this school Yasei. If you harm Ochitsuki again, Sakura is going to give you a painfully slow death." The young brother's smirk fell into a frown with his arms still crossed.  
  
"Why does she favor him so? He's a big baby!" exclaimed Yasei. "Why does she have to be all nice to him?!"  
  
"Is that jealousy I'm seeing?" asked Trunks as he strolled to Tekego's side. The full-blooded saiyan smirked as the younger brother's face began red with embarrassment.  
  
"I think it is..." replied Tekego. Yasei's face became the color of a stop sign; he muttered something under his breath before taking a seat on the other side of the room. The two teens noticed Ochitsuki rub his head and run to his brother.  
  
The hybrid saiyan prince shook his head and placed a hand behind his neck, "It just makes me wonder if each of the twin's are of a split personality..."  
  
"I agree..." muttered Tekego as he walked up to the stage, "I never figured out how Ochitsuki could be so... sweet at times... It's completely un-saiyan like!"  
  
Trunks gave a small chuckle as he levitated to the stage instead of taking the stairs. "I think that's why Sakura favors him so much... the two seem to be alike."  
  
"But she has an excuse! She was raised on this planet for who knows how many years no thanks to my mother!" exclaimed the saiyan as he followed after the prince. Trunks gave a small smile as he turned to his friend.  
  
"Well, I for one am glad that she had stayed on this planet, or I would have never met another full blooded saiyan... I might have never accomplished this much in a school year either... and to think it was all based on an English Report," said Trunks thoughtful.  
  
"What ever..."  
  
"Trunks!" The saiyan teen turned to his friend Goten, who had called to him. "We need the costumes for the chibi's, Afton almost finished Ochitsuki's stage make-up." Trunks gave a brief nod as he ran behind the stage to the costume closet. It was that moment Sakura made her entrance in the Zarbon costume, well part of it. A few of the guys gave her a yowl as she walked out, only in the tight spandex. Her arms were crossed as she looked around the stage.  
  
"Where's my armor?" A few guys in the back, mainly the one's who played Dodoria and Yamcha snickered slightly. And with her super hearing her eyes narrowed at them. She jumped into the air and flew over to them. The two blinked as they watched her come to them, very angry too... She landed beside them and crossed her arms. "Where is it?"  
  
Both shrugged, and Sakura glare darkened. She grabbed their shirts and raised them into the air, off their feet. "I said, Where is my damned armor?!" The teen's eyes widened as she picked them both up with out breaking a sweat! The teen playing the part of Yamcha pointed to the closet door not far away. She snarled at them before throwing them to the side where they most likely broke or injured a random part of their body.  
  
Everyone in the room noticed this, and they seemed to just stare in amazement, yet again. Yasei jumped up in his seat as the make-up artist girl had finished putting some powder on his face. "Go Jueru!" he exclaimed excited. The other brother's jaw just dropped as he watched his sister toss the human teen's aside. Tekego smirked, "She acts more saiyan each day." Trunks rolled his eyes as he walked back onto the stage with the two small costumes in his arms.  
  
"More like PMS if you ask me..." replied the hybrid saiyan prince as he watched Sakura come out of the room with her armor on, and a huge grin on her face. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Otogo smirk as he watched her. Trunks shook off a feeling that he had about that teen... there was just something about him... He gave the orange gi to the chibi who waited patiently for his brother.  
  
Goku, who was standing on the other side of the room, blinked when he noticed the costume. He then grinned. "That looks like one of my old training uniforms!"  
  
"Heh, Mom had a replica made for this play," replied Trunks as he set Yasei's costume on the table beside him. "We tried to get all the costumes as accurate as possible..."  
  
Goku crossed his arms as he noticed all students in costume. He gave a smile and thumbs up, "Well, I must say, you did a very good job of it."  
  
Trunks smiled, "Thanks." It was at that time, a watch began to beep, indicating that it was a new hour. The hybrid prince looked up at the wall clock in the cafeteria and slightly cursed. "Okay everyone! Let's rehearse the parts the chibi's are in. I think Chibi Vegeta is first," Trunks looked to the evil chibi, "Yasei, you're on stage with Mr. Ice, Sakura, Chris... um... the person playing Dodoria, and," Trunks picked up a list of who should have been in the scene, "And, I..." He rubbed the back of his head and gave a nervous chuckle, "Okay, Everyone on stage!"  
  
"Let me get this strait..." stated Yasei crossing his arms, "This freak of nature," he said pointing to Frieza, "Is going to take me away from the king... who is played by Trunks... and my sister and the guy in the big bubble gum looking suit is going to be at his sides?" Goten blinked as he brought his script down to look at the child. Taking one last glance at the paper the older teen nodded.  
  
"That's basically it..." replied Goten, "But remember, you are playing as a prince who is being taken away by the person he looks up too... so when you're being dragged away act as if you might never see this person again..."  
  
The young boy looked at Goten strangely. "It'll make me look like a sissy though! A saiyan warrior never whines or complains!"  
  
The hybrid saiyan rubbed the back of his head, "Boy... you sound just like Vegeta..."  
  
"Well... my dad always tells me that, and he's a great warrior! I hope to be as strong as him!" bragged Yasei with pride filled eyes. Goten nodded with a smile on his lips.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean kiddo... But please do as I asked for this part; it'll knock the shoes off of the judges tomorrow!" exclaimed the teen. Yasei shrugged as he walked back on stage where the others waited.  
  
The humans in the building shrieked when Yasei threw a ki ball at Frieza, "You won't take me alive!!!" exclaimed the child as he tried to 'defend' himself from being taken away. Frieza just swatted the ki ball elsewhere and he crossed his arms at the child.  
  
"Not bad..." muttered the teacher as he smirked to the kid, "But I seriously think you could do better than that."  
  
Trunks had a sweat drop fall from the side of his head as he noticed the set almost completely ruined. Yasei didn't know the meaning of 'do NOT throwing any ki blasts while in the cafeteria!' The prince shook his head as he looked over the damages. "Oy..."  
  
"Yash!" exclaimed Sakura as she placed her hands on her hips, becoming angry once more. "I told you, you are to attempt to escape by pulling away from us! Not attack us with energy! Now look at the set!" she turned to it all dramatic, "It's RUINED!" The younger brother shrugged.  
  
"Then you should have made it saiyan proof," he then walked off the stage coolly. All around, but the child, noticed Sakura fuming. She then slapped her head before walking to backstage.  
  
Trunks almost ran a hand thru his hair... but as soon as it touched his hair, he felt the locks standing strait up as if his hair were like his father's... however it was held up with gel... styling gel... And it made his hair very hard, and pointy... The person who played Yamcha had gotten a balloon earlier and blew it up only to pop it on Trunks' spiky hair... Sure it brought a few laughs... but it was really hard on his sensitive ears... The hybrid prince rubbed them again as he felt the ringing continue.  
  
"Okay... since I think Yasei has the idea of what we want on the stage for tomorrow..." stated Goten slightly gulping, "We'll practice Ochitsuki's part." He turned to the quiet chibi, "You're up!"  
  
"Wow..." muttered Goku as he watched the chibi perform a few fighting moves on the stage as the spot light showed up on him. Sitting beside the saiyan was Frieza in his first form and Otogo.  
  
"I'm impressed that this kid has the part down so quickly..." muttered the teacher with a smirk.  
  
Goku scratched his head and tilted it slightly, "I still don't get what he's going that for though..." Frieza slapped his forehead as Otogo sat there with an emotionless expression... well that was till he explained the reason for this part to the confused man.  
  
"He's showing the training that you had gone thru..." Goku blinked as he watched the stage before making a small 'Oh...' with his lips.  
  
"Yes, this is a narrated part so he wouldn't have to memorize any lines as Yasei does..." stated Trunks as he sat in a chair not far from the small group. They watched the child as he started to flip a bit on the stage but his foot slipped, and he fell off of the stage, and over the edge to the tiled floor. The four had a sweat drop fall from the side of their head.  
  
"Okay... so he isn't so graceful..." stated Trunks with a half nervous smile.  
  
"Shouldn't there also be a part of young Gohan? He was after all taken by Raditz when he was about four years of age..." stated Goku in a matter-of-fact tone. A chair could be heard breaking as Trunks fell over in his. Goku blinked as he looked down to the lavender haired teen. "Was it something I said?"  
  
Trunks slapped his forehead, "I knew there was something we were forgetting!"  
  
Tekego smirked as he watched his sister practically chewing out everyone around. Most likely stress from these parts, however it did seem that she allowed the human's to go home giving the excuse that they needed more rest since there was a bus trip that would start at about 4 AM. The teenaged female rubbed her head as she sat beside her older brother.  
  
"I am so going to die..." she leaned back and her head collided with the tile making a sickening crack. Surprisingly, it didn't seem to do any damage.  
  
"So... what do you think of the play so far Jueru? Is it to your liking?" asked Goten as he walked over to his friends. She gave a weak smile and lifted her body into a sitting position.  
  
"I honestly think it's going well..." she began to pick at her fingernails, "I just hope everyone can be wide awake for the competition. The bus trip we're taking is about eight hours..."  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Mr. Ice as he looked to the teens, "Eight hours with a whole bus of hormone driven kids?!"  
  
"That's one way to say it... I think..." replied Trunks with a small chuckle.  
  
"I bet someone is going to die on the trip..." hypothesized Goten rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Well that's lovely," muttered Sakura sarcastically.  
  
"I know...isn't it?" asked Tekego with a small smirk.  
  
The female rolled her eyes, "Baka's..."  
  
Hah! That was long... and the evil case of writers block came back! ;;!!! Anyways... I hope this chapter was enjoyable... The next chapter is the eight-hour bus trip, and I think it might end up as long as this chapter. Please review though, 5 reviews would be wonderful! And suggestions are ALWAYS welcome! Ta ta for now!  
  
-Takuma 


	24. Eight Hour Bus Trip

Chapter 24 – The Eight-Hour Bus Trip  
  
§§§  
  
3:56 A.M. –  
  
Everyone on the drama team, and all who were playing the music for the play, made their way onto the charter busses, which waited for them at the school. Of course, being the one's in charge of the play, Trunks and Sakura got to choose their seats first, the last row in the back. Usually the charter busses that exist today are... well... like busses but with more comfortable seats. The charter busses that the students got allowed people, or friends to face each other instead of having to turn around and break their neck in their seats trying to catch up on the latest gossip. What made it even better for the larger groups of friends, the left side of the bus had three seats instead of two.  
  
The only one's who seemed to be awake were... well... no one but Frieza. Since he was one who purged planets in the past, he really didn't need much sleep. Everyone else was... well... like a zombie, even the two little chibi demon saiyans. Sakura carried Ochitsuki, who was asleep in her arms, as she made sure everyone had made it safely. She also had to double check that she had brought everything for the play with Trunks. When the two made sure everything was fine, they both walked onto the bus and to their seats in the back. That was where Goten, Tekego, Kent, and the other evil twin, Yasei, waited, or more like slept.  
  
Trunks took his seat by Goten and Tekego, and Sakura took hers beside Kent and Yasei. With a quick roll check by the drama teacher double- checking every one was present, the bus driver started the charter and the eight-hour trip began.  
  
5:32 A.M. – Trunks woke up with a yawn as he noticed Sakura looking out a darkened window with her Walkman CD player on. The prince looked around the small group. Sakura's human friend was, no doubt, asleep. He shook his head as he noticed the twins. Both had seemed to fall asleep on Sakura, who didn't seem to mind at all. And let's not forget, both chibi's were drooling on her. He couldn't help but slightly chuckle.  
  
He turned to the two other saiyans who sat beside him. Goten was asleep, but with a smile on his face. Trunks concluded that he must have been dreaming of food. The trait usually ran in the Son family thanks to Goku. And he looked to Tekego. He was awake, but more in a meditative state. Trunks wouldn't bother him just yet.  
  
Trunks got up from his seat, and began to walk down the isles checking on the other students. Of course, all being humans, they wouldn't be up at this ridiculous hour. Trunks couldn't help but have a sweatdrop fall from the side of his head. He would be just like them if his dad didn't force him to wake up in the morning for early training. He gave a sigh of relief. It felt good to sleep in almost two hours more. In the front were the teachers and chaperones; all of them seemed to be sleeping. Only four adults had come into this trip since this was considered a 'small' group of students. Let's not forget how powerful Frieza was! One poor student had to face his wrath the other day, and it wasn't a pretty sight.  
  
Frieza looked up to Trunks, as he was about to make his way to the back. "I'm surprised that you're up at this hour," whispered Frieza so only Trunks' saiyan ears could pick up the voice.  
  
Trunks heard the voice, and he turned around noticing his teacher with a small smirk. He walked back up to him, "This hour is actually late."  
  
"Late?" asked the home economics teacher.  
  
Trunks nodded even though it was still dark. "Yeah," he began to rub the back of his neck. "My dad always makes me train at this ridiculous hour."  
  
"Sounds like Vegeta," whispered back Frieza with a chuckle.  
  
"Yeah... I must ask... why are you up now?" questioned the hybrid saiyan prince quietly.  
  
The teen noticed Frieza look out the window for a moment before he answered. "Ice-jins don't need as much rest as other species. We only need about an hour's rest at the most and we could survive the whole day."  
  
"Sounds like a saiyan too..." muttered Trunks.  
  
"Yes, exactly like a saiyan. The race has never needed much sleep like my own, since they usually go out to battle. I know a saiyan can go a complete month with out sleep," stated Frieza.  
  
Trunks eyes widened, "Seriously?"  
  
The teacher nodded, "Yes, that's why I accepted them into my army years back. That reason and the fact that they grow stronger after every battle fought. Of course I can no longer control the power of the saiyans..." He gave a small chuckle. "With the supersaiyan power, I stand no chance." Trunks gave a small nod.  
  
"I should be going back to my seat... safety rules of this bus," stated the prince. Frieza nodded.  
  
"Of course. This conversation will be continued soon then." Trunks gave a nod as well as a small smile as he made his way back to his seat. Glancing over the students once more before returning to his seat, he walked to the back of the bus.  
  
- 7:19 A.M. -  
  
"No! It's MINE!" exclaimed Yasei as he stole the capsule of food from his twin.  
  
"No! Jueru gave ME the capsule! I'm hungry!" exclaimed the chibi. Sakura gave a small sigh as she shook her head. Kent patted the teen's shoulder and gave her a smile.  
  
"They do this every MORNING!" she exclaimed almost waking up the sleeping students on the bus. She took away the capsule from their grip and handed them both a piece of fruit from it. They would have had to ration their food till they made it to a restaurant for breakfast. That was till Bulma came up with the idea of packing the saiyan teen's meals to save the restaurants from running out of food.  
  
"A mango?! But I don't WANT a mango!" whined Yasei.  
  
Some brave soul spoke up, obviously one who just woke up, exclaimed to the chibi, "Quiet down! So people are TRYING to sleep!"  
  
Now, this may have been one of the stupidest things to tell a saiyan child who wasn't raised on this planet. Yasei jumped onto the headrest of his sister's seat and glared at the teenaged human boy, who was glaring at the chibi. "Shut up! You Fruit!" Yasei thru the mango at the teen, and it went 'splat' on the teen's forehead. Since this wasn't your ordinary human chibi throwing a fruit, the saiyans 'toss' knocked out the boy on impact. The girls around began to squeal and scream at the chibi's action, and some of the teachers had no clue what so ever what was going. For all they knew, a bug could have been on the bus, so they ignored the teens in the area. However, Frieza did notice this, and wiped away a tear. "I'm so proud! The saiyan chibi's get become more eviler every day!"  
  
8:52 A.M. –  
  
"I've been thinking..." muttered Goten as he looked out of the windows. He was basically speaking to anyone who wanted to start a conversation with him, which was everyone in the 'circle of friends'.  
  
""WHOA! Everyone look out! Goten's been thinking!" exclaimed Trunks with thick sarcasm. Goten just eyed the prince for a moment before continuing.  
  
"What if... we wore our costumes when we go into town later?" asked the teen with a small grin.  
  
"We'd be gaining much attention if you ask me," stated Tekego with closed eyes.  
  
"Attention. Hmm." Trunks placed a finger on his chin before an evil smirk made it's way to his lips. "Tekego... when will you learn that attention is a GOOD thing to have?"  
  
"Attention isn't a good thing, PRINCE," replied back the saiyan. "I've found that if you look for attention in the wrong place at the wrong time, it could lead to trouble which I, for one, don't want to deal with at the moment."  
  
"Aww, Tekego is turning into a 'goody two shoes'!" mocked Yasei as he sat in his sister's lap. In result, the oldest brother of the family glared at the child.  
  
"You better watch that mouth... or I swear... that you will not see the day you claim a mate," threatened the teen with a snarl in his voice.  
  
The young brother cringed his face and stuck out his tongue. "EWWW! Girls are GROSS!" The child heard someone go 'Ahem' from behind, and a sweatdrop fell from the back of his head. He looked up to his sister with a huge toothy grin. "All girls are gross but you! You can actually kick some ass!"  
  
Sakura glared at her brother, "Language."  
  
Her brother crossed his arms, "What? I'm speaking English!"  
  
She rolled her eyes at her brother's naive ness. "I mean, watch your language."  
  
"What?" asked her brother, "All I said was you could kick some ass! It's a complement!"  
  
"And that 'A' word I don't want you to say again. Or I WILL kick yours too!" warned the saiyan sister. The child 'Awwwed' before Sakura looked back to Goten. "As you were saying?"  
  
Goten gave a small nod, "Yes, anyways, what do you say? We do know how to control 'Ki' so we could go out as if we were continuing the play... but in a different timeline... sort of..." trailed off the black haired hybrid as he looked to his friends.  
  
"Goten... that is the..." started Trunks softly, but exclaimed, "GREATEST idea I have heard!" Goten gave a nervous chuckle. Maybe he shouldn't have stated that out loud... Usually when ever Trunks said it was a good idea, they would get in so much trouble...  
  
10:44 A.M. –  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked Ochitsuki with a yawn. This phrase was getting on the teen's nerves.  
  
"No Ochi-kun," stated Sakura with a sigh. "It's going to take another hour or so..."  
  
"Oh..." whispered the young chibi.  
  
-Five Minutes Later-  
  
"Are we there yet?" The teens in the area were about to pull their hair out.  
  
- 11:00 A.M.-  
  
Trunks and Sakura went up to the front to find the drama teacher.  
  
She looked up at them from the book she was reading, "Is there something wrong?" she asked.  
  
The two teens of saiyan blood nodded. "Yes. We won't have enough time for the actors and actresses to put on stage make up and their costumes by the time we arrive," stated Sakura in one breath.  
  
"Yes, and the time we have will only be enough time to check this group in along with the tech team setting up the stage and lighting," added Trunks.  
  
"Would it be alright if we could start with the make up? That might give us some time with the costumes..." suggested Sakura folding her hands up as if almost pleading. The teacher looked up at the two and slowly nodded.  
  
"Go ahead and inform the make-up artists."  
  
- 11:42 A.M. –  
  
Since the group was running low on time, they had to put on their costumes... but since this group of students was coed between girls and boys, there was an issue on their hands...  
  
The saiyans didn't have a problem with changing in front of each other, but that might have been because they weren't as modest as humans. The answer to the problem, they set up two curtains to separate the girls from the boys, and put down the blinds of the bus windows as they changed.  
  
As the girls spoke of different stories so did the guys.  
  
"I don't see why we have to use this curtain," exclaimed Yasei as he put on the saiyan armor. "This is stupid..."  
  
"You ask why?" stated a random teen boy who changed into his saiyan guard costume. "I'll tell you why. There are 'females' on the other side most likely half naked!"  
  
"So?" asked the kid as he shoved the armor over his head, "I think it's stupid on how modest humans can be by and the perverted thoughts they get when females end up showing just a bit of skin! That's nothing compared to the space stations that I have been on!" exclaimed the child.  
  
"Space stations, eh?" asked another teenaged boy with a smirk. He had thought this child was fibbing. How could anyone come from space? The technology here on earth wasn't THAT advanced! ... Was it? "Then tell me Mr. Know-It-All, What is considered 'Much' skin?"  
  
Yasei crossed his arms, "I seriously don't think you'd want to know." He put on his gloves and boots, "I don't think you could handle it either; you are after all human, not a saiyan." The child gave a smirk as he ran to the other curtained part of the bus where the girls talked.  
  
The human males blinked, "Does that kid want to get his ass kicked?!"  
  
§±§  
  
"What exactly are those boys talking about?" asked the girl who played Chichi. She was putting on the dress carefully to not smudge the make-up.  
  
"I think my little bro is talking about life on the space station. Those were stories that I wish they didn't tell me..." Sakura stated scrunching up her face. "I've heard before that humans are more modest than other species-"  
  
"Are saiyans considered more 'modest'?" asked the girl playing Bulma as she carefully put on a blue dress.  
  
"I've heard that humans are more modest than saiyans... Like this curtain, I for one, wouldn't CARE if other guys saw me dress," she stated putting on the bulky armor.  
  
The other girls blinked at Sakura's out burst. "A-are you alright?" asked one of the make-up artists as she placed a hand on the female saiyans' forehead. The saiyan teen sighed as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's a saiyan thing."  
  
The girl who put on her pink spandex looked over to Sakura. "So... is it possible for a saiyan to become embarrassed if he sees a girl changing?"  
  
Scratching the back of her head, the saiyan female thought about it for a moment. "I think the only time when a saiyan would blush if he saw a woman changing is... either during mating season, or if he really likes the female. Usually it ends up that the two become mates er... married in human terms because he does all he can to attract her to him..."  
  
The girls paused as they looked to Sakura. "How do you know that's true?" asked the female playing Chichi.  
  
Sakura began to put on her gloves. "My brother explained it to me a while back. But the thing that made me suspicious of him was the way he explained it." She eyed the girls as they continued to listen, "It sounded as if he had someone in mind already... but I can't figure out who..." The female saiyan gave a growl. "He hides it too damn good!"  
  
It was at that time Yasei ran into the girl's section and he looked up to Sakura. His sister slightly frowned. "Why aren't you in the other part of the bus?" The child shrugged as he sat down on one of the chairs.  
  
"Those guys are idiots." All of the girls had a sweatdrop fall from the side of their head.  
  
"Yasei, I think you should leave. This is after all the girls area..." explained his sister. The child crossed his arms and turned his head up stubbornly.  
  
Sakura growled. "Tekego!"  
  
A moment later the saiyan walked into the girls' area raising an eyebrow to his sister. He crossed his arms. "What?"  
  
Sakura pointed to her younger brother on the other side of the bus that sat there as if he owned the place. "He's not listening." Sakura noticed Tekego turn his head looking for his little brother, but immediately stopped when he noticed one of the girl's half dressed. It was the girl playing the saiyan. The teen male saiyan ducked his head slightly and turned from her with a blush staining his cheeks as he went to grab his brother and quickly head out of the room. He looked to he in a huff for some strange reason.  
  
The girls blinked. "Okay... now that was weird..." muttered the girl playing Bulma as one of the make up artists started to style her hair. But when they looked to Sakura they raised an eyebrow. She seemed to have a smirk on her lips.  
  
"Say... Andrea?" asked Sakura as she looked to the girl who placed on the more feminine saiyan armor. She looked to the saiyan. "Why do you think... of my brother?"  
  
Sakura couldn't help but smirk when the girl began to blush. "He's... cute," she replied softly as she began to ruffle her short hair to look more messy.  
  
"Cause... I think I just found out who he's going to try and claim," the saiyan walked up to the girl and patted her on the shoulder, "Welcome to the family!" Andrea almost choked and looked up to Sakura as the female saiyan placed a thoughtful finger on her chin, "Well... in advanced of course," added Sakura.  
  
§±§  
  
11: 55 A.M.  
  
§±§  
  
Everyone was in full costume and ready to go as the bus stopped before an auditorium. Trunks walked up to the front, looking like King Vegeta with the goatee stuck on his face. Although his hair was a dark brown color to imitate his grandfather's, he had to have a can of black hair spray for when he played the part of Prince Vegeta too... He kind of envied Goten since his hair was already black, and was in the same style as his father and grandfather's. All he had to do was have a scar drawn on for the part of Bardock, and washed off for the part of Goku. He just shrugged it off as he looked to the students.  
  
"Okay... as you all may see, we made it with out killing each other..." Everyone on the bus began to cheer but was silence when Trunks spoke again, "But now we have to concentrate and become focused on the play. So have fun with this play and do your best!" With that said everyone exited the bus. 


	25. Last Minute Preparations

And I come back! (But only for the day... oO) My schoolwork is killing me... Help...?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... I don't think I ever will...

§±§±§

Last Minute Preparations

§±§±§

"Five minutes! Five minutes!" exclaimed the drama teacher as she walked past a group of actors and actresses.

Trunks, currently sitting on a chair and before a mirror, were pressing his fingers down on the fake facial hair, named a goatee. He looked up to the teacher for a moment before he pressed the hair down on his face once more. The young hybrid saiyan prince didn't like the way this thing felt on his face... and he seriously doubted he would ever grow some kind of facial hair when he became older.

Trunks noticed Goten walking up behind him with a wide grin. "Finishing the last touches to your costume, are ye?" asked the black haired saiyan with a pirate accent. The young saiyan prince nodded as he stood up from his seat.

Trunks looked over his costume once more. He was an exact replica of his father and grandfather. He noticed some stray bangs fall to his face. He gave a frustrated sigh. Trunks hair was no longer the light lavender that everyone knew and loved...

"I hate dying my hair..." muttered the prince. It was the same color as the king's. It was a reddish brown. "There are times that I still wonder how and why I was talked into doing this... play."

Goten gave a laugh as he crossed his arms. The black haired demi-saiyan was also in full costume. At this time, he looked exactly like Bardock, a scar on his face and all!

"Don't worry about it Trunks. I think this will go great! With all of this hard work being put in, I seriously doubt anyone could mess up!" stated Goten trying to cheer up his life long friend.

Trunks gave the smirk, as he bent down to the floor and grabbed his cape. "Of course this performance will be successful!" exclaimed the saiyan prince in a cocky manner. "After all," he fastened his cape on his saiyan armor, "I AM in his play!"

Goten gave a mocking smile, "That's what you think this play needed to be perfect? For you to be one of the main characters?"

"Of course it is!" replied Trunks with the smirk still ever present on his face. His voice had suddenly gotten very deep to match that of his grandfather's tone of voice. "Now let's get this show on the road!"

"IT'S MIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!!!" exclaimed Yasei as he ran past the two teen males almost making Goten fall over as he ran into the saiyan's leg. Trunks had a small sweatdrop fall from the side of his face.

Ochitsuki ran in the room with a frown. He looked like a neon orange blob till he stopped before his twin brother. "NO! That sandwich was MINE! I want it back!" exclaimed the younger sibling with tears in his eyes.

"You can't get it back!" exclaimed Yasei as he rubbed his tummy. "I ATE it!"

Ochitsuki's eyes widened to the size as saucers and gasped. "You did not do such a thing!"

The chibi smirked as he turned around from his brother and placed his hands behind his back in a laid back manner. "And a good tasting sandwich it was. Too bad you didn't get to have a BITE of it!" The young chibi began to cackle evilly.

Ochitsuki sniffled as he looked at his brother sadly. "My... sandwich..."

Sakura ran into the room at that moment blinking as she noticed one brother cackling, and the other on the verge of tears. The female saiyan frowned as she looked to the older twin.

"Yasei."

And that was all that was said to shut up the younger brother. And he slowly turned around noticing his sister tapping her foot on the floor with a frown on her face.

"On shi-"

Sakura's eyes seemed to widen when she began to hear the word.

"-ittake mushrooms..."

Sure, the chibi was dressed up exactly like a chibi Vegeta, and that costume must have influenced him to ACT like him too. But with the look that his sister was giving him at the moment, it would have made the bravest saiyan cower in fear! So Yasei did the only thing he could at the moment.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and with that, he zoomed out the door.

Sakura gave a snort as she watched her younger brother leave, then she turned to her youngest sibling. He looked up to her trying to keep back his tears.

The female saiyan sighed as she noticed the sad look on the saiyan's face. "He took your sandwich again?" Ochitsuki nodded slowly. The older sister shoved a hand in her pocket and felt around before she gave a small smile. And out she pulled a capsule.

Music began to play from the stage making Trunks silently curse. He ran to the stage, his cape swirling in the air. Sakura tossed the capsule to her brother. "Don't make a mess, kay?" And with that, she zoomed out of the room, and to the stage.

Ochitsuki blinked as he looked to the small capsule that he held in his hand. Goten, the only teen remaining room, couldn't help but think how much the young saiyan chibi looked like a mini Goku as Goten had so many years back. That curious look on the chibi's face helped to bring out a more innocent look. Goten smiled.

"Better eat up kiddo." The hybrid saiyan also began to leave the room, "You're part will come on soon." Ochitsuki looked up to Goten, before he gave a bright smile and nodded.

Goten also nodded before he raced out of the room and onto the stage. He hoped the teacher wouldn't yell at him. He didn't like the feeling of ringing ears.

§±§±§

Okay... I will be evil for now and stop there. I felt this chapter should be put up before I wrote the actual performance. As usual, school is over working me... and I'm over volunteering myself at school... I need to stop doing that... sigh anyways... I just got two new classical music cd's! And when ever that happens, inspiration will come, and so will new chapters and stories! So... DON'T DISS THE CLASSICAL MUSIC! Oo... Okay... I'll shut up now... but if there is something that you would want to see happen to the play, then please let me know! Please review for this chapter, although I know it's short... but this is just a small thing to show that I am going to finish this fic! Don't loose hope on me!

-Takuma


	26. Act I

Production- Act 1

The curtains opened.

Trunks sat on a throne looking just as his grandfather had back on his planet. His auburn spiky hair in the royal flame shape...Trunks slowly turned his head from side to side as he stood up. There were six students, five males and a female standing there as straight as a statue. Not one of them dared to blink.

The doors to the opposite side of the stage burst open and Tekego ran in, dressed as a saiyan warrior. As he reached the end of the walkway, he leaped into the air and landed gently onto the stage in a bow with one knee resting on the stage.

Trunks looked to him, his eyes cold as stone. "Speak soldier."

Tekego stood up at that time and turned to project out. "I-I'm sorry to barge in like this, your highness... but some foreign ships have been spotted out in the furthest galaxies that we have been purging... Our men haven't been reporting back, and some have been found dead-"

"Is this a fact?" asked Trunks. Now... he already had a tenor voice... but he needed to portray his grandfather as best as he could, so he made his voice deeper... MUCH deeper.

"Yes... your highness," replied Tekego bowing his head once more. "But there have also been rumors going around..."

Trunks walked up to the saiyan looking at him boldly. His cape swished in the air and his low heals of his boots clicked on the wooden stage. "Go on."

Tekego raised his head, "There have been rumors that lord Frieza has been killing our warriors off in the far galaxies!"

Trunks turned around with a glare on his face and raised his hand up to Tekego. "It's LIES! You imbeciles! You just try to find excuses for failed missions!" The energy was created and he shot the ball of light at Tekego's chest, and the warrior fell over taking the impact of the blast. His limp body fell on the stage and Trunks crossed his arms as he kicked Tekego's side.

Looking back to one of the soldiers on the side, he motioned for one of them. "Take him out of here. I don't want to see this corpse again."

The warrior respectfully bowed before he went down to drag Tekego off stage.

Walking back to his seat Trunks gave an exaggerated sigh.

He looked to the crowd and ran a hand thru his goatee. "Must the job of being king... be so difficult? The decisions that must be made for the good of the people?" He closed his eyes for a moment as he brought his hands down to his side and balled his hands into fists.

"Why must all the weight and trials be here... at this time?" He opened his eyes, anger clearly noticed. "Why must I be surrounded by those that are mad?!"

Trunks thru his head to the side as he looked down and growled. "Why must it be so difficult?"

"Nice number you did one of your messengers," stated a mocking voice from the back of the stage.

Trunks' form could easily be noticed as tense. A slight glare was noticed before his expressions became emotionless.

Frieza walked into the room. (The orchestra begins to play softly.) The tyrant smirked as he looked to the guards at the sides. They all seemed very, very tense.

"Very nice welcome party, I say," stated Frieza as he walked up to the king and sat down on his throne. Trunks turned away from Frieza for a moment with his teeth gritting. But he soon loosened up at the sight of Frieza's two lackeys, Zarbon and Dodoria.

"And what an honor it is for you to visit..." stated Trunks reluctantly.

"And why so tense, King Vegeta? You didn't have to kill the soldier! He could have easily been used for a difficult purging mission..."

Trunks lowered his head. "I guess I just lost my temper-"

"And you should learn to hold your temper back! I wouldn't want to see your emotions be the reason for your DEATH."

Dodoria and Zarbon gave chuckles.

Trunks gave a low grow before he lowered his head.

"... My apologies..."

Frieza gave a cruel chuckle before he stood and turned to leave the room. He paused for a moment before he looked to the king, "Oh, and there is a purging mission that I want for your people to complete."

Frieza turned to his side, as he looked to Zarbon... er... Sakura... "Make sure he gets the full report of the galaxy I want taken care of."

Sakura lowered her head as she placed a fist over her heart. "Yes, sire." And pulling out a piece of paper from a pocket in her armor, she handed the saiyan king it.

Frieza nodded with a smile. "Good. Then we shall be on our way!" The three turned to leave. But before they were gone from sight the lizard like tyrant shouted, "Have fun!"

They were gone.

Trunks looked at the folded paper, then to the soldiers that stood to the sides of the room. He cleared his throat and waved his hand. "You all may go for now."

The guards looked among each other before they marched in line off of the stage.

The 'king' looked to the side of the stage and gave a slow nod before standing up and walking to the edge of the stage. "Why must... being the ruler of this planet... be so stressful...? Why must I be punished in such a way when my forefathers didn't suffer as I?" He paused a moment and looked to left stage. Heavy footsteps were heard and he frowned.

"I need to speak with the king!" shouted a slightly muffled male's voice.

The king frowned as he placed his hands behind his back and continued to stare to his left.

"No one is allowed to see the king at this time!" shouted another. A few grunts were heard before Goten, dressed as his grandfather Bardock, ran on stage with 'blood' falling from the side of his head to his already damaged saiyan uniform. It too also had blood in various places.

King Vegeta frowned as he turned slightly to face Bardock. "What brings you in here, soldier?"

Bardock was panting heavily as he began to sway for a second. He had to place a hand on the wall, his blood covered hand stained the gray walls. He gritted his teeth looking to the king.

"T-the ti-time has c–come... A-all need to l-leave this planet immediately!" muttered the spiky haired saiyan looking up to the king.

Trunks rolled his eyes as he walked to the saiyan with his arms now folded before him. "And we need to leave because...?"

Goten frowned as he took his hand from the wall and tried to stand up straight.

"We will all die. Frieza is out to KILL us!" exclaimed 'Bardock'.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "And who told you this, soldier? Was it Frieza's lackey, Dodoria?" he asked mockingly.

Goten nodded slowly. "Yes. And his plan to kill us all will be shortly! All because we are becoming too strong! They fear us, sire! They fear the saiyans!"

And that was the cue for Trunks to burst out into laughter, a cruel laugh at that.

"Of course they should fear the saiyans! We are a mighty race! We have been bred and raised to kill! We are a race of power! Only the strong survive and the weak perish!" Trunks began to walk up to Goten and stared at him in the eye. "And it will forever remain that way."

Goten began to glare at the 'king'. "And if you want this race to survive, I would suggest that you send out word for everyone to relocate to a far off galaxy till we find the legendary super saiyan!"

Trunks shook his head as he turned his back to his friend to turn to the audience. "I'll consider your words Bardock, but I have been given some new missions." 'King Vegeta' pulled out the paper and read it. "Since it is said that you and your third-class, squad are up to the elite level in power and strength, I'll give you one of the tougher assignments."

The king paused for a moment as he read the paper. "I want your squad to purge the planet of the Tuffles. They are rumored to have mystical powers; a worthy challenge I must say so myself."

The saiyan warrior nodded as he began to sway a bit before he reached his hand out to lean on the wall once more. Trunks turned around, and noticed this action. He frowned.

"But I suggest you go to a regeneration tank first to heal your wounds."

And with that, the orchestra began to play the music assigned to them a bit louder as the curtains closed.

Behind stage...

Trunks gave a sigh as he sat on a chair in the back wiping his forehead with his glove-clad hand. Sakura walked to him with a small frown. She tilted her head to the side.

"You kay?" she asked him.

He nodded as he sighed.

"Yeah... It's just so hot with all those lights on the stage..." he commented softly as the last of the tech crew finished changing the scenery.

Back to the stage, the curtains opened.

"I can't remember a thing after turning Oozaru," stated the girl playing the part of the female saiyan. She leaned back against a rock as she looked into the starry sky.

Another student chuckled as he looked to Goten. "But I can tell it was successful. Look at this destruction! Yet, I think Bardock is still in a daze. He never pays attention; I don't think he even realized that his youngest son was born yesterday!"

The female 'saiyan' laughed. "He doesn't pay attention to anything, but it does make you wonder how he became the strongest warrior of us all..."

"Is Bardock still awake?" asked Kent standing looking to where Goten sat still.

"I doubt it," stated the female with a smirk, "But as a test..." She looked to Goten. "BARDOCK."

That snapped the saiyan out of his trance. He looked over to her with blinking eyes. "How old is your youngest son, Kakarot is his name, isn't it?"

Goten gave a shrug as he looked back into the sky, "I don't know."

The three sitting beside each other rolled their eyes as they leaned back against the rocks.

And just then... their scouters went off.

Goten jumped up, as he turned around frantically. He then turned to the last surviving Tuffle. About to attack him, the blue skinned 'creature' tapped Bardock against his skull putting him in a trance. All time seemed to stop, as the one's playing the saiyan squad, froze in place as the stage became dark. All but one spotlight turned off and Goten turned to the Tuffle with wide eyes.

"W-what are you doing to me?!" he exclaimed.

The alien smirked. "I am giving you a gift. A gift that will show you the future, and will give you grief for the rest of your life!" The alien cackled as the lights came back on; Goten fell face first on the stage and the squad ran up to the fallen saiyan warrior. The lights went out.

The curtains closed. It was the end of the act, and the brass instruments started up once more. If any one had watched the musicians carefully, they would have noticed that all the students were wearing some type of saiyan armor. And Sakura was back with them helping to conduct the music. She, however, was wearing a heavy cloak to hide the green tinted skin from the few people in the audience and the judges. She smiled as she looked up on stage. One act down... Three more to go...

§±§±§±§

Okay... And there is a part of the play... my page counter says I've written six pages... But the play is basically the history of the saiyans and then some... so if you haven't watched the episodes where the saiyan king tried to save his son or the Bardock Movie... then this might give some back ground info. Anyways... I'm hoping to write some more chapters for some stories I haven't even touched since the summer. I am SOOO far behind!

-Takuma

FYI: My authors' note usually gets changed every week or when I update a story just to give an update on my life. I'll try and make my next update for a story by Tuesday. Adios for now!


	27. Act 2

Act 2

§±§±§±§±§

The curtains opened, and a single red light shown down on Bardock as he lay in the middle of the stage. Goten then began to twitch before he slowly lifted himself from the floor and placed a hand over his forehead. And putting the lone hand back on the stage, he used it to pick himself up, along with his other hand. He began to look around the stage. It was still black; he shook his head.

"This... this must be a dream..." and the lights began to dimly show up on the stage; the stage became red as the room began to dimly show up. Bardock then turned to the side, and his eyes widened as he gazed at the 'land'. "My... home... Vegetasei... it's... gone."

He began to walk across the stage noticing some wreckage to the side along with some 'dying' creatures... er... saiyans. Running to them, he lifted the female first, and he shook his head. "Sasha?" he asked softly as he held her close to his chest. He placed his hand over her neck hoping to feel a pulse of some sort. He growled as he softly set her down.

He stood up clinching his fists to his sides. "Dead." Another brighter spotlight brightened on the other side of the stage revealing another 'body' lying beside some broken rocks. Goten ran to the other side of the stage, and then kneeled as he placed a hand on the person's neck also. His frown deepened.

"He's also gone."

Then, on the further back part of the stage, another spotlight brightened. 'Bardock' looked back, and then turned his head forward lowering it.

"My squad is gone."

Just as that was stated, the red lights began to flicker on and off and Goten began to quickly look around the stage. The sounds of crackling were noticed, and Goten looked up to it, then all lights were turned off. The curtains closed.

They then opened, and it showed Goten lying on a medical bed with some sort of reptilian creature looking at a clipboard. The creature then jumped when he noticed Goten sit up.

"Bardock! Please! I'd advise you to lie back down! You're injuries will take some time to heal!" exclaimed the reptile as he shuffled his feet over to the saiyan.

With completely broken armor, 'Bardock' stood and began to limp out the door. Sure, the saiyan was badly injured, but for a saiyan to limp his way as transportation was almost unheard of!

The curtains closed once more.

Backstage...

Goten plopped on the stage as he watched many members of the stage crew moving the scenery around. And turning his head to the side, he noticed Trunks walking up to him with a smirk.

"You're sweating," stated the hybrid prince as he lowered a hand to Goten's level. And reaching up, Goten slowly stood as he nodded.

"Yeah... I didn't realize how hot it was with all those lights..." muttered Goten as he brought his arm up to wipe away some sweat. "And in this costume too!" whispered the black haired teen as he looked down to his armor and spandex. "It's so itchy!"

Trunks stifled some laughter as the stage crew began to leave the back of the stage. Goten gave a nod as he too walked back stage. But not with out muttering to his best friend, 'Good Luck.'

The curtains opened once more showing the setting of the throne room. Trunks was pacing on the stage slowly as the soldiers stood there as tall as possible.

"Where is he?" questioned the saiyan as he as he turned on his heal to the other side once more. "Why hasn't he come back?" The 'king' stopped in his pacing and growled loudly. "Why did they take him-"

"Sire!"

A random 'soldier' ran onto the stage... but since he was very hasty in his entrance, he began to slide on his frictionless shoes while trying to stop. Then he fell over the edge of the stage and into the orchestra box.

Trunks just watched the happenings and rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. "Good help is so hard to find now a days..."

And a second later, a loud 'CLANG' was heard as well as wood breaking and the popping of strings. Then, the figure of the soldier crawled over the edge he fell over and scooted away from the edge of stage quickly as Sakura's very dented Soprano Trombone was tossed over the side of the Orchestra box. The soldier nearly dodged the instrument as he stood up with wide eyes.

"Try that again you blubbering Ape!" shouted the female Saiyan as she stood up and shook her green tinted, risen fist.

And the only reply the female got from the male was when he kicked her instrument back at her, 'Unfortunately' it hit Sakura in the face, and she fell over soon with a thud following.

And watching this, the other soldiers in the background blinked and looked at each other as the 'king' frowned in repulsion.

Dusting off, the lone soldier noticed the king staring at him in an angry like fashion, and he lowered his head to bow before the ruler.

"My apologies, your highness... But I have some important news from Frieza; it's about your son," quickly stated the soldier as he continued to keep his head lowered.

Trunks gave a slow nod as he began to walk back to the messenger. "And what exactly was that message...?" questioned the king as he lowered his gaze.

The soldier slowly raised his head, "Frieza refuses to return your son."

And that's when all hell seemed to break loose... well... on stage. A full out blow out that a saiyan could give would bring this building to ruins!

Trunks 'powered up' as a blue aurora appeared around him, winds seemed to pick up causing his cape to whip around on sage. And the color of the 'king's' eyes turned a turquoise color. Okay... so the saiyan king wasn't exactly about to turn super saiyan... but it was kind of close...

The king turned around and he faced the six soldiers that stood guard. He pointed to two of the soldiers on the left. "You two! Gather my best squads." They bowed respectfully before they ran off to the left. "You two call in all soldiers who are on purging missions." The two men standing in the middle also bowed before they hurried off thru the door to the far right. He then pointed to the two remaining soldiers, "Both of you, come with me!" And that stated Trunks stormed off stage with the two remaining soldiers behind him in line.

The only one remaining on stage, watched the king leave and he stood up. He walked up to audience and the curtain closed behind him.

The soldier turned his head ever so slightly as he held his palm up to look at.

"These hands... they shed much more blood than we would ever produce in our own bodies in twenty-thousand life times... These hands," he lowered his hands into balled fists at his sides "have killed countless. Each one of the innocent victims didn't know what hit them... and some cried out, they moaned, and they pleaded for the lives of their people, for their families, for their own sanity." He then placed his hands behind his back and smirked. "All were scared to death when we came to their planet. We, the feared saiyans, were on top of the food chain! We were the one's who had the power of the god's in our fist! Yet..." The 'soldier' stopped in his stride, "We continued to search for the one who was to deliver us from the clutches of the evil being Frieza..." The student shook his head and clenched his teeth for a moment before he started his speech once more. "He... was the only one who had tight reigns on the saiyans... one of the most powerful races in the universe!" he shouted. "We all knew the Prince of our race would be the one to deliver us from this evil pest. He was very, very strong. Even at the young age of five, he was able to send a squad of Second class saiyans to their knees and begging for mercy!" The student shook his head once more. "He wasn't the one... For our race was now facing death in the face. Lord Frieza, emperor of the universe, wouldn't allow the prince to have any communication with the outside world; filling the young boy's head with lies, and untruths so young Prince Vegeta's destiny wouldn't be fulfilled."

And lowering his head, the lights shining over him dimmed, and then the light vanished as the curtains opened giving the student a chance to run back stage. The light's turned on once more and the setting was in a space station... and not just any space station... but an almost replica of Frieza's. And Frieza stood in the middle of the stage as he sipped some wine. Yes, it really was wine.

Zarbon and Dodoria were standing in the room also. Zarbon standing beside the 'window' looking out with crossed arms and Dodoria close to the door.

Swishing the wine around in his glass, Frieza smirked. "Ah, don't you just love the sweet taste of power." He took a sip of the drink, "Do you know what would be better than power?" questioned the dark lord as he smirked.

"What is that, sire?" questioned Zarbon as 'he' turned his head over to Frieza.

The smirk remained on the teacher's lips. "Immortality."

"But, isn't that impossible to achieve?" questioned the student playing Dodoria.

A chuckle could be heard from Frieza as he drank the remaining wine in the glass. "When will you learn, Dodoria, that when there's a will, there's a way?"

'Dodoria' lowered his head, "My apologizes for doubting you." At that stated, the door from the side of the room 'swooshed' open and in stomped an angered looking five-year old prince. He glared to the three as he crossed his arms.

"You shouldn't be in here kid!" exclaimed Dodoria stomping over to the young 'prince'. Yasei glared to the student in the pink blubber.

"Now, now, if the young prince is bold enough to come and tell me something, then let him," stated Frieza back smoothly. And when the sensei turned his head away from the chibi and student, Yasei stuck his tongue out 'Dodoria' before Frieza turned around, and then he bowed to Frieza. "I have wanted to ask you, sir, if I could take a difficult purging mission."

Frieza's eyebrow rose as he looked to the young saiyan then smirked. "I guess you are ready for one, after all, the training you have had under me is now complete."

"But sire-" started Zarbon. Frieza glared to Sakura. "Zarbon, I want you to find the most difficult mission possible; make sure, however that he is accompanied by some of our warriors." Sakura slowly lowered her head and bowed once more.

"Of... course." And with that 'Zarbon' led the young prince out the right door.

It seemed to be only a few seconds later that many footsteps were heard against the metal floor that was covering the stage. Frieza and Dodoria turned their attentions to the left door and 'King Vegeta' with a squad of saiyans came rushing in on the stage.

"Frieza!" shouted the hybrid angry.

The sensei frowned. "And why do you come in unannounced?"

Trunks walked forward. "I demand to have my son back!"

Frieza stood up from the seat he took a while back. "No."

Trunk's glare darkened. "What...? But he needs to come back to his planet! He needs to be trained, and to be taught-"

"The young prince will be remaining with me," stated Frieza as he turned around to look out into the starry sky.

And with out 'thinking' Trunks powered up before shooting a ki ball at the dark lord. But all Frieza did was swat it away, and the energy was shot thru the king's chest. The effect was when Trunk's fell over 'dead'.

The squad looked down at the king with wide eyes, then fearfully back to Frieza who had another energy waiting. All men began to run out the door before Frieza released the energy at them.

(Backstage)

Goten caught the energy with his hands, and he gritted his teeth as he compressed the energy into his palms. Then it was turned into a smaller ball, and then into nothing. The students around blinked as they watched then, than to Goten. Some just shook their heads in disbelief as others stared wide-eyed.

(On stage)

Frieza dusted his hands off and turned back to the darkness of 'space'. A lone 'servant' grabbed the king's 'body' and dragged it off stage. That was when Zarbon walked in. "The prince is preparing for his next mission."

Frieza nodded as he smiled wickedly. He looked out the window once more and the 'view' of the red planet was displayed.

"You know what? I think it's about time we do away with the race of the saiyans."

Zarbon and Dodoria blinked. "But sir, they are the only one's who are able to complete the jobs that your strongest squads are afraid to face!" exclaimed Zarbon.

Frieza nodded as he continued to look out the window evilly. "Of course Zarbon, but I think they are doing too good of a job." He then looked to both warriors. "The monkeys just revolted against me because I wouldn't return the young prince. So now, we need to finish the task of destroying them."

"Why sire? They could still be of help to us," added Dodoria.

Frieza chuckled. "Well, they will follow the ways of their king. It's just a case of monkey see, monkey do."

The stage darkened once more, and a different 'saiyan soldier' walked onto the stage as he held his 'bloodied' arm.

"Even after we returned from the missions, bloodied, wounded, and tired, we spent the time to rest and recuperate waiting for the kings' command. May of us became tired of waiting, and we would spend our time at the bars joking and laughing... that was until a wounded soldier, a third-class soldier who was stronger than all of us, stormed in bad shape warning us that Frieza was trying to kiss... Em... KILL us all"

(Backstage)

Muffled laughter was noticed back stage from the students who were listening to the 'speech'. Sakura, Trunks, and Goten were almost at the verge of tears for laughter. But Frieza... um, let's just say he wasn't in such a good mood...

(On Stage)

"But, we all just laughed at him, and may thought he was hallucinating since he just lost all his crew on a recent purging mission... But Bardock was determined to send the message out... but the vision he had, when he first received the gift of seeing the future, were of his crew dying... then of the planet he lived on being destroyed." The student stopped for a moment before he looked to the side and continued, "Of course, the first part of his vision came true... but now, he needed to do all he could to prevent the second part. But, out of nowhere, his thoughts turned to his youngest son who was sent off just moments before he landed on the planet. And in his vision, the boy turned into a warrior to fight against evil, and against Frieza..."

The curtains opened once more and the student disappeared behind stage.

That's when Goten stumbled on stage; he was bleeding, cut up, he now had on a uniform that was damaged beyond repair, and was now limping. He looked up and he frowned. "No one will listen..." stated Goten. And looking into the sky he noticed Frieza being 'lowered' from the ceiling. And taking that cue to fly up, many 'soldiers' of Frieza's army ran around to Bardock, and began to hold him back and Goten 'struggled'. He then looked to Frieza as he powered up and flew a few feet into the air away from the reach of the student's below.

"Frieza!" Goten created an energy ball as Frieza held up a small white pea sized ball of ki. "You have gone way too far!" exclaimed 'Bardock' as the energy continued to increase in his hand. "You know what else?! We quit! We don't want to be slaves of your army any more!" And as the energy became larger, Goten smirked, "And this is from the saiyans!"

The hybrid saiyan released the energy and thru it at Frieza. But that's when the tables turned. Frieza's energy grew by twenty times and engulfing the whole stage. The whole stage became white.

The outline of Bardock was noticed in the light.

"So this is what it's like... to loose everything you worked for..." stated Goten as he fell to his knees.

"But Frieza... you have forgotten one..." he shouted. "My son lives on..." he stated more softly. And then he fell to the ground as the lights then dimmed down to darkness...

The curtains closed.

It was the end of Act Two.

¦§¦§¦§¦§¦§¦

AN:

That was... hard to write! I have had the first two pages written in one of my folders for the longest time! And just today I added five more. I am three chapters away from completing this story!!! (sniffles) Oh, it just makes me as that the sequel to my first fic, which got 100 reviews, is coming to an end... but if there is something that you would want to see on one of the last chapters, please inform me of it! And please, send your comments about what you think of the fic in a review! It is GREATLY appreciated!

Till Next Time!

-Takuma


	28. Acts 3 and 4

The Last Two Acts

The curtains opened once more. This time the stage was dark... but one spotlight that was set on a lone figure in the middle. The figure, however, was behind a white sheet; only a shadow was noticed. Another bright spotlight was noticed on the side as a girl, dressed in old earth clothing smiled to the audience.

"Earth, a place of mystery. This planet is known for having life, for having strong warriors, and for being rich in natural resources. It is a planet that many aliens in the other galaxies envy because of its beauty."

The girl smiled, "And remember that young child Kakarot?"

The figure in the back of the curtain moved from standing straight to a crouch, and then began to perform various martial arts attacks 'slowly'.

"He's here on this planet, but before you get your nerves uptight this child lost all memory of what his mission was. He was to have purged it of all life... but the fateful day when he fell into a ravine changed life, as we know it. His adoptive grandfather, Gohan, was one of the greatest martial artists who watched the young boy grow... that is, until he died."

The girl paused as she began to walk across to the other side of the stage.

"Now, being alone in the woods, fate was soon kind to him by sending another person in his life."

"BULMA!" shouted the boy as he stood up behind stage and cupped his hands to call his friend. This was still all in shadows.

Another figure came to the screen in a jog to her friend.

The girl speaking stopped as she turned her head to look at the screen; it slowly came to view the people who were behind the stage.

"That's right," said the girl with excitement in her voice. "That was when Bulma Briefs came into the picture. She met this young boy when she was only sixteen; he was twelve."

The young kid looked up at Bulma with a wide grin while holding up an orange sphere, "Look! Bulma! I found the one-star dragonball!" he exclaimed excitedly.

The female, with blue air, looked down to the chibi and shrieked with glee as she grabbed the dragonball from the kid's hand. "It is! I'm so glad that we only need two more dragon balls; we've already collected four! Thankfully we were able to get the fifth!"

The roar of a dinosaur was sounded and both 'Bulma' and 'Goku' looked to their left. The blue locked female actress' face became paler and her eyes widened, but the saiyan...

"OH BOY!" shouted 'Goku' as he grinned widely and clapping his hands in delight, "DINNER!"

And with that stated, the young chibi dashed off stage. 'Bulma' however remained in her spot before her legs gave way, and she fell to the ground 'fainting.'

The girl, who was standing to the side of the stage turned to look at the blue haired actress as the spotlight shone on her brightly once more. She shook her head as she walked to center stage once more. The curtain closed once more.

"Well, I guess you can see what kind of a child Goku, or Kakarot, became. He and Bulma met many as the days passed. The first, Master Roshi, who was willing to teach and train Goku later in his life; this saiyan child also met Oolong (a shape shifting pig), Yamcha and Puar, Chichi (daughter of the Ox King), Krillin, Launch (a mysterious girl who had a split personality... LITERALLY!), and also Tien." A smile graced her lips; "He was very happy, cheerful, always wanted to keep the land peaceful. He even trained under many senseis. One being Master Roshi, and the other was kami himself. But while training to become stronger he faced enemies."

The girl paused for a moment as she moved the corner of the stage. "Remember a group called 'The Red Ribbon Army'? What about the demon, Piccolo?" She smirked, "He faced them all single handedly. He successfully defeated them all while gaining tremendous power."

She walked back a step or two back, "And it wasn't for a long time till Goku met up with his friends..."

That was when Goten dashed on stage and skidded to a halt before the girl, who just finished speaking her lines. Goten now looked exactly like his father. His hair was still in the same crazy spiked hair as when he played Bardock, but now the 'scar' was gone. His uniform was changed also to the orange gi.

She looked to him curiously. "Can I help you?" she asked.

Goten rubbed the back of his neck and nervously laughed. "Yeah... um, could you tell me where sign ups for the World Martial Arts Tournament is?"

The girl pointed to the other side of the stage. "Just take a right; you can't miss it."

Goten nodded with his happy-go-lucky smile and dashed off, but not before shouting, "THANK YOU!"

The girl shook her head. "The day of the Martial Arts Tournament after years of training with Kami was when a new chapter in his life was created." The girl walked to the steps of the stage that led to an exit. "This was the day Goku would battle against an old foe hired by the Red Ribbon Army, a well known assassin known in the time of his childhood, which he was able to defeat, and the essence (in a new body) of the demon, Piccolo. Not only that... but he was the first martial artist to gain the title of Champion and..." She began stopped at the edge of the stage and the stairs, "to be married that same day."

The spotlight dimmed and died when the girl began to walk down the stairs and down to the orchestra box.

A new spotlight came up on one of the guys in the class dressed in a saiyan uniform. "Goku's life was easy... but there were three others of his same race that had it tough." The male crossed his arms as he remained in the corner. "The only saiyans that remained of this strong and prideful race was Raditz, brother of Kakarot, or Goku... Nappa, the bodyguard of Prince Vegeta... and the prince of the saiyans, Vegeta."

The male walked to the edge of the stage after striding stiffly, "When Kakarot was able to live in a peaceful... and free world... these three suffered serving the evil tyrant, who killed the entire population of the saiyans, Frieza."

The curtain opened just a sliver and the boy backed up with out looking back to see where he was going. The teen just continued to look to the audience, "All they wanted was their freedom from this nightmare..."

The student backed up into the curtain as he lowered his head. The curtain closed shut once more.

Backstage...

Many students were quickly changing the scenes and changing their costumes. Trunks walked onto stage with Tekego and another student. Trunks had to quickly spray his hair to a jet-black color and he took off the goatee that rested on his chin. The hybrid saiyan still had the black contacts in. Needless to say, with his hair spiked up, he looked VERY much like his father. Tekego had on... a very long wig. It had to be taped to his original spiky locks of hair since it wouldn't cooperate. He was playing the part of Raditz. The last kid... it was easy for him. Although he wasn't saiyan, they needed to make sure he was the tallest student and that he was trained to be very muscular. The last touch, he needed to shave off his hair to be completely bald. He was, indeed, playing the part of Nappa. The students who were changing the stage scurried off to who knows where; Frieza, in his first form walked onto stage adjusting his arm guards.

"Well..." whispered Trunks softly as he took his place on stage with the other saiyans, "I guess this is the last act."

The kid playing Dodoria soon walked on along with Sakura, who just touched up the green makeup for her skin. Sakura took her place beside Frieza and groaned lightly. "I'm so out of breath..."

The ice-jin glanced to his favorite student. "Why is that?"

She lightly rubbed her tingling lips. "I just placed a low brass instrument."

The teacher raised an eyebrow, "Why's that?"

"One of the students ran to the bathroom sick." She stood in her place, "That person had a very important part too..."

The stage began to lighten up with the lights giving the actors and actress the cue of when they were to be acting. And as the curtains began to open, the 'saiyans' began to speak once more to their leader. Zarbon and Dodoria were to both sides of Frieza.

"Sir! Why must we be declined of any food from the mess hall? We've done nothing wrong!" exclaimed Raditz as he raised his arms in defense.

The look on Frieza's face stated 'So?' "Why would you three MONKEYS come to me with this issue of being a bit hungry? It was your fault that all your crew died on the last purging mission."

"But sire-" started Nappa. He was hastily cut off when Frieza stood up. "Nappa. Do you know what happens to warriors who aren't respectful to me?"

The 'saiyan' shut his gaping mouth and lowered his eyes. "Yes sire."

"Do you want that punishment, Nappa? Because if so, then I would gladly comply."

'Nappa's' face became pale. "N-no sire."

Frieza nodded. "Good."

Frieza turned back to his 'throne' and sat down. "By the way, I have some assignments for you to complete. I think you might actually enjoy these purging missions; I usually only give these to my best men... but I'm feeling gracious today."

Frieza turned to look at 'Zarbon', "I need you to find the hardest assignment right now. I think these monkeys are up to the challenge."

Sakura bowed before exiting the stage.

That was the cue for the lights to dim and the curtain to close.

Another student walked onto the stage. It was the same male from before and he sat on the edge of the stage this time, as he talked, "They didn't have any other choice than to accept these missions. It wasn't like they had a free will; they were still slaves to this tyrant. But, the assignment they received was indeed too hard for them to handle."

The teen placed an arm behind his back to support him as he sat. "In order for them to complete the task successfully, they needed help from a strong warrior... and that was when Raditz remembered about his brother, Kakarot." The kid raised his eyes with a frown plastered on his face, "Raditz was the first to arrive on earth in order to retrieve his brother who lost his memory all those years ago." And finally the teen stood from his place on the stage. "The encounter of brothers wasn't a peaceful reunion. Instead it was of lies, deception, and war."

"RADITZ!"

The voice came from the very far edge of the room. And in flew Goten as he charged at an invisible attacker. But as he tried to punch, what seemed to be air, Tekego (as Raditz) appeared in catching the very easy punch.

A smirk was plastered on the full-blooded saiyans face. "Is that the best you can do?" That was when Raditz grabbed his 'brother's' shoulders bringing his knee into the hybrid saiyans' gut.

Now... in order for Goten to make this seem as realistic as possible, he needed to lower his energy. He needed to make himself as vulnerable as a human for this to hurt. And to the effect of this, Goten coughed out blood.

Tekego gave a sick and twisted smile. "Now now, Kakarot. Do you seriously think you can get your son back this way? All I want you to do is join my two comrades and me in this mission. Your son will remain here on this planet; you might be reunited with him if you survive."

Goku gritted his teeth. "No! I will NEVER resort to useless killing!"

That was when a person attacked Tekego from behind. It wasn't exactly easy.

Being knocked down with the force of the attacks, Goten slowly picked himself up and looked to the newcomer. He smiled. "Piccolo."

It was the REAL Piccolo. Goten gave a small sigh. He had talked to the Namek a while back to see if he would help with this part. He just stated that he would have to 'think' about it. Usually it meant 'no' but Goten thought wrong.

They didn't have Piccolo's part in the script, so this was complete adlibbing.

"Piccolo! You made it!" Goten stood up but swayed for a moment as he tried to get his balance.

The Namek landed on the stage crossing his arms. "I'm not here to help you, Goku." Piccolo looked down to the full-blooded saiyan who was trying to get up. Both backed a ways away from him. "I'm only here to get my revenge. He deserves to die for insulting the Demon Piccolo!"

Raditz was up; a full out smirk was on his face. "I'm surprised that you were able to land that attack on me. I think you both have just signed for your death."

Goten looked up to the Namek. "What do you say? Should we put our differences to the side and help each other out?"

Piccolo smirked, "This is a one time deal. It's only to defeat this pest."

"Pest am I?" questioned Raditz as he created an energy ball in his hands. "We'll see about that."

"Ready?" questioned Goten as he also created an energy ball in his hands (along with Piccolo). The hybrid saiyan looked to the Namek. Piccolo smirked. "Of course."

The two warriors shot their energy at Tekego, and he shot his at the two. There was a loud, and I mean LOUD crash and explosion that took place before all lights went out on the stage.

Goten and Tekego grabbed Piccolo's arms and fazed him out to the back of the stage. Both saiyans looked to the Namek with a small smile on both of their lips. "I was very surprised when shot your sneak attack at me!" commented Tekego as he scratched his head. This wig was itchy!

Piccolo smirked in return, "That's how it was when I fought that battle against Raditz." The Namek noticed all the students stare at him in amazement. He just glared at them as he took a seat in the corner of the room where a couch was set.

A random guy walked up to the Namek eyeing him in fascination. Piccolo looked up to him, "What."

The kid poked Piccolo's arm. "Are you a REAL alien?"

The saiyan teens fell over anime style.

Piccolo just glared at the student. "You should feel very lucky that I don't kill humans for asking very stupid and idiotic questions."

The kid poked Piccolo again. Piccolo's glare deepened. "Don't poke me."

The kid paused as he continued to stare at the Namek. He couldn't resist any longer. The kid poked Piccolo for the third time.

¦±¦

On stage

¦±¦

This time, two students walked on stage, one in typical human clothing and the other in the saiyan uniform. It was different in style than the others that walked on stage before.

The girl in human clothing smiled as she walked on. She was dressed as Chichi. She looked almost exactly like Chichi too. The only thing that made her look like a 'nice' Chichi was the bright smile on her face. That would soon change...

"For those who don't recognize me, I am Chichi, the wife of Goku. I honestly don't know what had happened that fateful day... Krillin, one of Goku's good friends from childhood, came to tell me about what had happened to Goku and of my son. It turns out that my husband sacrificed himself... to keep everyone safe. Our son, Gohan, was taken by Piccolo..." The actress folded her hands together. Her eyes darkened and her voice began to become angrier. "It turned out that Gohan was taken out to the woods to train for this new 'treat' that emerged all because Goku's evil brother had a communication device. The monsters heard of the Dragonballs... which Piccolo and Goku's friends were planning to use to bring my husband back to life..."

She then began to 'cry'. "Why can my husband and my son not focus on fighting? We were such a happy family years before that! Why does it all have to change!"

The spotlight turned off of her and another one lit up on the guy in the saiyan uniform.

"The two saiyans, that worked along with Raditz, were able to receive his conversation with Piccolo about the Dragonballs before his death. It took one year for the saiyans to arrive... and the battle between them was tragic. Four Z-warriors were killed... And Nappa was shortly killed afterwards... by his comrade, Vegeta."

The 'saiyan' smirked as he strides to the front of the stage. "But... before the battle took place, Goku was brought back to life. He was trained... by a Kai while he was dead. He was able to match Vegeta in strength the time they met, and this action brought both warriors to their limits. Vegeta's result was retreat.

"But this wasn't the last time that Vegeta and the other Z warriors met. But this time... there were only two Z warriors that went to space to find the original Dragonballs." The teen backed up slightly as he crossed his arms. "Original Dragonballs? Yes, the one's on earth vanished because... Piccolo was one of the four Z warriors that were killed by the saiyans."

The girl that played Chichi shoved the 'saiyan' out of the spotlight. "They took my little boy with them! He shouldn't be out in space fighting monsters! He should be at home working on getting a good education! But as my son told me... he went out searching for the Dragonballs... and they found them all... but not with out the help of that damn saiyan, Vegeta. The prince only stuck with Krillin and my son because they were becoming desperate. Frieza was on his way to get them as the dragon was summoned."

The curtains slowly opened... but remained dark.

"But after the first battle... the saiyan prince was killed. That was the point in which my husband, Goku arrived to battle against these evil warriors..." added the girl playing Chichi. She looked down with a saddened expression. "All who lived on the planet had a chance to escape to safety... all but Goku and Frieza. Their last battle was on the planet."

No lights were needed for the next part as Goten transformed into Super Saiyan and Frieza's aurora appeared around. They then went into this 'battle'.

From behind stage, all the students were watching in amazement as their eyes picked up the colors and sparks from the auroras and energy. Many were very surprised to find how fast the two were moving!

Trunks crossed his arms as his eyes darted from place to place as he watched the battle. This was the first time that his friend and their teacher battled fully transformed. Trunks noticed that Frieza was in his last form. Frieza barely had enough time to transform into his last form too... If this were the full-length play then he would have had enough time to transform and take a moment to watch the play before he made his appearance.

The reason why they have so many speaking parts was to shorten this play to one-in-a-half hours. It was normally about four hours. That was with all the battle scenes.

Trunks smiled when Goten shot his energy at the ice-jin. That was when the body of Frieza was 'no more'. Kneeling down, Goten lowered his head while in super saiyan. "It's finished..." he stated as he tried to catch his breath. Goten was covered in cuts. This 'battle' was actually a mini sparing cession! They didn't have to let the students know that.

Goten stood up on his feet and the red lights to the stage came on full force. The sound of loud rumblings and of eruptions was noticed, and Goten looked around the stage. A snarl was noticed on his face and he gave a mighty cry as the white spotlights were turned on him and on the stage full force.

Goten powered up more. "I WILL NOT DIE LIKE THIS!"

He powered up once more and his energy alone was able to white out the whole stage. It gave time for the lights to be turned off. And when it was done, Goten immediately cut his power off and phased off the stage.

The curtains closed to signify the end of the play. But as the lights to the stage turned back to normal the curtains opened once more allowing all the students, from the least part to the greatest to step out. Clapping was heard. There was much clapping! All smiled as they bowed. Every student looked to the crowd. They didn't know they had a complete audience! They thought it would be just the judges!

Standing in the same area Trunks, Goten, Tekego, and Sakura (let's not forget the two brothers!) smiled when they noticed familiar faces on the front row. It was their parents! There were also some random saiyans and members of the Z-team clapping.

One of the students walked up and grabbed a microphone. "Thank you all for coming to watch this! Although this was a highly edited and short version of the original play, which should have taken about four hours, we want to thank two of our class members for creating the script!"

The girl turned to her left to look at the group of saiyans. "This play was written thanks to an award winning story that was submitted by no other than Trunks Briefs and Sakura Skusbi! Let's give them a hand!"

Goten and Tekego shoved them both up to the edge of the stage and both of their faces became bright red... Um... not for Sakura exactly... she was still in the green face make up.

Grabbing the microphone from the girl, Goten smiled brightly as he began to speak, "And this play wouldn't have been create, or have been inspired to have been written if it wasn't for some family members... and some friends."

Goten and Trunks noticed the worried looks on the saiyans' faces. Trunks smirked as he pulled the microphone from his friend's grip. "Come on dad, gramps, Raditz, Goku, and Nappa! Come up here and take a bow with us!"

Needless to say... this turn of events brought some embarrassed faces but also some smirks and wide grins.

"Meet the ones who were the master minds behind the play!" added Sakura with a wide smile.

Vegeta looked to his son, then to Goten, Tekego, and Sakura. "You three have just pulled yourself into some deep shit..."

Trunks gave a shrug as he laughed loudly.

Yep... things were going good.

¦±¦±¦±¦

Only one more chapter! ;;! I have half of it done... so it might be out some time this week. This chapter was so hard to write! ! But I'm glad it was completed.

Please send a review! It would be greatly appreciated! And thanks for sticking with me thus far!

Takuma


	29. More Snow

Snow

There was snow. Lots of it too...

Trunks gave a small sigh as he looked out the window. Only three days before, the sun was shining brightly and the air was a reasonable temperature. It was slightly cooler than usual... but it was very comfortable.

Now, a cold front blew in bringing this huge freeze.

Trunks waked back into the main room where a fire was being created. They noticed Tekego throw a match into the fireplace with much paper around small logs and such. Goten was helping with placing the logs into the slowly growing fire to warm up the room.

"It feels very much like winter..." muttered Goten with a small smile as he sat down on the ground Indian style.

Trunks nodded as he stood to the side gazing at the growing fire.

"I totally agree with you," muttered the saiyan hybrid as he crossed his arms, "but it's currently late fall...Cold season shouldn't have come for another two months."

That was the moment the two evil twin chibi's ran into the room. The twin brothers of Tekego began laughing evilly as they fell to the ground holding their sides.

The three teens looked amongst each other for a moment.

Tekego shook his head as he gazed back to the fire. "I seriously don't want to know."

And crawling in the room was no other than the two toddlers, Bra and Pan.

The both were dressed in Sakura's less liked clothes. The neon colors of the outfits were blinding! But the two children were giggling like there was no tomorrow like the two chibi's on the ground still rolling on the ground in laughter. The teens knew they had set up some type of prank for when the parents returned home.

Where were the parents of these saiyans?

They were out. Enough stated.

The two chibi's seemed to calm their laughter in some strange way before they dashed to the large couch in the room. There sat Otoko; Sakura was also lying on the same couch as he. Her head was resting in his lap. The saiyan female was currently withering in tremendous pain. She was the only saiyan who showed pain; she was also the most vulnerable to breaking bones or getting sick.

She did get injured... because of a dare.

You could thank Trunks and Tekego for daring her to attempt a Jack Ass stunt on a motorcycle while at the energy of a human.

The stunt went wrong; she crashed on her side breaking almost all her bones on the right side of her body. She had to have surgery to put the bones back in place; she even had to have dental work done to fix the teeth that broke because of the stunt. Her skin was very bruised, and there were many cuts along with stitches over her once flawless skin.

Sakura was literally helpless! She couldn't move around unless there was someone willing to move her around and be there for her every second.

There was, in fact, a person who took care of her every moment she was awake and when she slept. He was the one who let her rest her head on his lap.

Tekego looked back to the older full-blooded saiyan; he was still against these actions this saiyan was doing for his sister. "You know... when she's completely better you will not be able to get this close to her. I'm only allowing this because of how dependant she is at this moment..." warned the older brother of the saiyan female.

Otoko shrugged his shoulders as he cleared some of Sakura's short strands of black hair away from her face. She cut her hair VERY short after the play allowing it to grown back to its natural black locks. Her hair was spikier than before, yet, twice as soft as it was before. Otoko noticed Sakura finally close her eyes and give a small sigh indicating that she had just fallen asleep. This was a first.

Sakura couldn't sleep a wink for the past two days ever since the accident. The painkillers that the doctors gave her didn't help as they had hoped. Sure, it took a small fraction of the pain away... but she still had to deal with a large brunt of it.

The phone rang.

Tekego leaned back from where he was sitting and grabbed the wireless phone. "Yes?"

"Tekego, is everyone doing fine?"

The saiyan smirked when the words rang in his ears from the receiver. It was his father. Oh... he just knew Sakura would be under her father's protection 24/7.

"Everyone's fine father... that is... all but Jueru."

"Jueru?"

Tekego turned his eyes to his sister. She was now awake at hearing her name; her eyes were completely fearful. Sakura automatically knew that this was her father.

"Yes. She's currently resting her head on the lap of Otoko."

There was silence on the other side of the line... but... the saiyans could automatically feel a HUGE energy in a distance. In the background, Goku's happy-go-lucky voice rang.

"WOW! I didn't know you too could go super!"

Sakura couldn't speak thanks to the broken jaw... but she could still make some noise. And that's exactly what she did; she whined.

"Why. Is. She. Resting. On. Otoko's. Lap," questioned the father of the female saiyan.

"She's completely helpless from this stunt... she was dared to do a few days ago. Otoko had put it upon himself to watch her as she heals and to cater to her every need."

There was a pause in the other side of the line. Then the last sentence was stated, "Then I guess I can't stop the bond he his forming with her; Otoko has obviously gained Sakura's trust... there's nothing more I can do to protect her; she obviously has a soul mate now."

And with that, the phone went dead.

Tekego turned the phone off after a moment or so before he turned back to the eldest full-blooded saiyan. He was now 20 years of age. The female he was after was 16. Only four year difference...

"So... Otoko," started Tekego as he kept his gaze to the saiyan, "You have all intentions to make my sister yours?"

He looked down to her and he gently smiled as he began to gently rub out some aches she had in her shoulder. Otoko nodded as his gaze remained on Sakura. "Someone needs to protect her. She's obviously very fragile."

"That's the job of my father and I," stated back the brother of the female.

"And such a wonderful job you both did," stated the older saiyan sarcastically as he looked back down to Jueru.

She was now looking to her brother with calm eyes than back to Otoko who smiled down to her. Sakura hated it when they talked about her like this...she wasn't a piece of meat! Bringing her left hand up, she used her hand to make it look like she was writing something.

Noticing this, Trunks went over to the kitchen for a moment and later coming out with a tablet and a marker. He noticed Sakura bending her left leg up so he place the note pad there. And as he placed it sitting up he handed her the marker already open.

Now... since Sakura usually used her left hand to write everything with, she had so much trouble when writing her message on the note pad with her left hand. First, her handwriting was very messy... and second this wasn't the proper hand for her to create letters with.

And when she finished her message she brought her left hand down and gave a small sigh.

Otoko took the pad and read the messy writing. "Why do you two have to argue so much about me?"

He looked to her and smiled, "Well... I hope to have full possession of your one day, young one."

Placing the pen down and ripping the used paper off, she shoved the paper down Otoko's shirt before she grabbed the pen and began to write another message.

When she was finished, the noise she made sounded similar to a muffled cackle. Otoko took the piece of paper out of his shirt before he read the new message on the note pad. " " 'That's what YOU think'? Seriously Jueru... when a saiyan male is after you, he will track you down no matter what."

She looked to him with her good eye and her swollen eye. She then looked down to the pad and added another message to the first. He read it as she wrote it, "As I stated before, that's what YOU think. I'll make sure to run off into space and find some evil villain as a mate." His eyes turned to slits as he noticed the humor in her eyes. "There is no way in hell that I am going to allow you to do that."

She looked to the pad and ripped off the sheet before starting on a new piece of paper. Otoko read it out loud once more. "Want to bet?"

His eyes turned to tighter slits. But his lips soon turned to a smirk. "How about I claim you now? What would you say about that? You are... after all very venerable," reasoned Otoko with a wicked smirk.

Sakura looked coolly to the saiyan before she used her left hand to point to the side. And turning his head to his side he noticed Tekego standing there in full-out super saiyan mode.

Trunks and Goten just stared at the two strangely. Goten shook his head, "I am so glad I don't have a little sister."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "I wish I had a little brother more than a sister... I sometimes wake up with makeup covering my face, courtesy of Bra."

"Do you think she and Pan will be little pranksters?" questioned Goten as he looked out the window.

Trunks shook his head, "Let's hope not. They would get into so much chaos as we did when we were left home alone..."

"Yeah..." muttered Trunks as he looked to the two chibi's, "They would become just like us..."

"Uh... Trunks?"

The hybrid saiyan prince turned to his life long friend. "Yeah?"

Goten, now with wide eyes, looked to his best friend with frightened eyes. He quickly pointed to the ground.

Trunks raised an eyebrow as he looked down.

His face became deathly pale.

"Why," started Tekego as he began to stalk over to the two, "have you both quieted down so-" His eyes also widened and he froze in mid step looking to the ground.

Otoko looked down to the ground and he lightly frowned.

Carefully moving her head to the left, Sakura tried to gaze at why all have quieted down. Her eyes noticed the brown speck on the ground; she screamed bloody murder as she leaped to the other side of the room.

Both of her arms were against the wall and she sat there trembling as her eyes remained on that evil thing.

The roach returned.

Otoko turned his head back to Sakura then to the bug. He looked back to her once more. "I thought... you were-"

"I hate roaches!" she exclaimed as she began to hyperventilate. Her voice was strained... and she was obviously fighting the enormous amount of pain she was facing... or maybe she was too afraid to realize it was there...

Looking back the roach, the oldest full-blooded saiyan walked up to it and snorted. "How can you be afraid of this little... thing?"

Trunks, Goten, and Tekego backed away from the area.

Trunks shook his head, "You obviously weren't there when the roach first appeared..."

Otoko rolled his eyes and he brought his foot up, and over the roach.

The eyes of the saiyans watching widened and they backed further away from him.

But at the last second, the oldest saiyan had a different idea; he brought his foot back kneeling down to the bug. He picked it up by its antenna's.

Otoko looked at the bug in its eyes. "You're afraid of this thing? It's nothing but a-"

That was the moment that the roach spit its evil 'secret weapon', its acid.

Poor inconsiderate fool...

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

I think I might add one more chapter to this fic... it will be like... a 10 years later thing. It'll just show who ends up with whom and other things... and memories brought up... stuff like that. I hope this chapter was enjoyable! And I'm really becoming sad that this fic is ending! But not to fear! I have sent out a spin off fic from this series called 'War Against A Roach'. Some may have seen it out already... but yeah... the title is almost self-explanatory. Thanks for sticking with me thus far!

Takuma


	30. 20 Year Reunion

This might be the longest chapter written for this fic, but sadly it's the last. It's more of a reflection of what the teens accomplished and what random things had happened. It's really sad to see this fic end... But... I should just say that with some of my other fics, if you end up reading some of them more in depth, they all some how connect with each other. Humor and angst... depending if it's based on the 'what if' stance in the main time line, or AU. I know there is a spin off that I have started, but I will add on when I can find the time. My big long rant on why I can't get much accomplished will be posted on my info page.

Disclaimer- I have nothing to do with owning DBZ... but I do own my made up characters... which will soon be put to rest... Er... oO It sounds more like... I'm killing them or burying them alive... (coughs) Nevermind...

20-Year Reunion

Glancing around at the decorated area of the forty-year-old lunchroom, a small smile formed on the lips of a man. This place was once the room of many random and insignificant conversations that would lead them into bursts of laughter and such of that nature. This was the room where they didn't cease to amaze people with their unusual eating habits. This was the place where many dares were put into act. This was where they performed and practiced the play he wrote, along side with a really good friend.

"Hey Trunks!"

The lavender locked man turned his head around, and smiled brightly as he noticed his best friend from childhood walk up towards him.

"Good seeing you, Goten!"

The spiky haired male laughed nervously. This was a 'formal' reunion. Usually things like this meant business suits and very nice dresses (for women that is). Trunks was very common with this type of wear. It was his business dress. He was after all, the wealthiest man on the planet being the president of Capsule Corporations.

"So many memories this building holds... doesn't it?" questioned the CEO as he crossed his arms while looking around. The smile was still present on his face.

"I have to agree with you on that," replied the younger hybrid saiyan as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his khaki's. "I hope our wives come soon... I know Pan doesn't take her precious time to put on make-up as Bra does."

Trunks began to laugh. "My sister can be a handful... especially when she steals the bathroom. But Pan... she's..." His eyes began to sparkle as he thought of his wife. "She's... perfect."

Goten just rolled his eyes. Trunks always became like this whenever it came to talking about his wife. But... he did have to admit, he was like that whenever he talked about his spouse. Never a bad thing was stated about the two women. Always positives.

"Is that really you?" questioned a voice from behind both men.

Turning on their heals, both men's eyes widened when they noticed whose voice spoke to them. They smiled when they noticed Yeicha, Sakura's son.

The saiyan teen looked to the older hybrids. "What brings you two here? Is this your 20th high school reunion?" questioned Yeicha as he crossed over his chest. He was dressed as a server for this reunion. It was, after all, required for the seniors of this year to attend to see the senior group from twenty years before... This year was the year that many 'influential' people were going to attend.

Answer to first names of the people: Trunks, Goten, Tekego, Kent, and Sakura.

I guess it paid to be apart from the 'popular' groups like that of the football team, cheerleading squad, and such. These five had become known all around the city, and even around the world.

The teachers who taught these students were excited, along with many students, to meet this group of friends.

"Where are your brothers? And sister?" questioned Goten as he looked back to the teen saiyan. "I know they must be in the same class as you."

Yeicha shrugged his shoulder. "My brothers must be around causing trouble... and my sister... hanging around with some of her cheerleading friends."

The two nodded as they turned to look at the entrance. They noticed four familiar faces. "Well... I really hope that you don't mind your parents and your relatives here this night."

Yeicha raised an eyebrow, "What do you..." He looked to the entrance of the cafeteria. He blinked. "Mom's in this class also!"

Both Trunks and Goten nodded. "As well as Tekego."

Nervous laughter left the young saiyan as he shook his head. "I never would have thought..." He looked towards the adults, "I should warn my siblings about this-"

"Don't," interrupted Trunks as he smirked. "It will be more interesting if they find out... on their own."

The son of Sakura shook his head; his messy black locks of hair shook back and forth. "I guess..."

"Jueru!" exclaimed Trunks as he waved to the saiyan female. She lifted her head to his direction and smiled brightly running towards the two saiyans. Opening her arms up, she dashed to both her friend's and gave them both a BIG hug.

"I haven't see you both in forever" she smiled brightly. "I'm so glad I was able to come to this reunion... unlike last time."

Both just chuckled as they took a step back from each other. They noticed Otoko walk beside Sakura and wrap an arm around her shoulders in a very possessive way. They were both married, after all. And being a saiyan also... that made him become very possessive of his wife around other men. Tekego also walked up with his wife, Andrea, beside him. Remember Andrea from the play performed those years before? She currently had a very round and ripe stomach.

Sakura smiled as she also patted her newly swollen stomach. She was expecting again also. "Andrea and I are on the same boat," stated Sakura as she smiled, "And the appetites aren't becoming smaller." Looking to Otoko, she lightly smirked, "Hear me? Baby wants food."

The oldest saiyan of the group rolled his eyes. "And what shall it be?"

The female smirked. "I ordered subs from a store down the road about twenty minutes ago." Shoving a wad of cash in his hand, she lightly pecked his cheek. "Thanks hun."

He shook his head as he placed the money in his pocket, and left the room. His wife sure was strange while pregnant.

Andrea looked back to her husband. "And I would like the same also. The baby wants something to eat." Tekego gave a smile.

"Of course. Anything in particular?" he questioned.

She shrugged, "Surprise me. Just get me a large quantity of food."

He nodded, also leaving.

Trunks and Goten couldn't help but stare at the two women's stomachs. They never thought...

"Congratulations, both of you!" stated Goten with surprise. "I didn't know you two were..."

Both women just shrugged. "I just hope the teachers don't get all clingy," muttered Andrea as she placed her hands behind her back, "Tekego has been over protective."

"Same with Otoko," muttered Sakura rubbing her temples. "He's always like that. I just hope he doesn't go out to destroy Kent... if he decides to come."

"Speak of the devil," muttered Trunks with a small smile.

Kent walked up behind both women, and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. "Boo."

Both turned to face him, and they smiled brightly. Sakura almost screamed in excite as she turned around to hug him. "My goodness! I haven't seen you in forever also!" She looked to his eyes. "I haven't seen you since graduation."

He smiled lightly. "Yeah... I'm only in town for two days. I only came for the reunion, and then it's off to filming another movie."

"You get to become an actor," muttered Sakura as she rolled her eyes, "And I become the mother of many brats."

"Hey!" exclaimed Yeicha. They seemed to have forgotten the fact that he was standing right there. And Sakura blinked as she noticed her son.

She smiled, "I didn't know you were here!"

He rolled his eyes in the manner as his father did. "Yeah, sure. But I am curious." He placed a finger on his chin, "I know of four famous people who are here tonight, obviously Trunks, who is the President of Capsule Corps. And then there's Goten, who became the champion of the World Martial Arts Tournament. There's my uncle, Tekego, who also co-owns the dojo Goten does and now... You." Yeicha pointed to Kent. "The actor of the bunch. But I don't know who this Sakura person is."

The adults looked to each other then to Jueru with a small smirk. "I can't believe they don't know your human name," stated Goten with a laugh.

That did bring some suspicion as the boy of Sakura looked up to Goten. "Is there something I'm missing?" questioned the teen. He was like Sakura when she was in high school, a sixteen-year-old work-aloic who was very curious about everything. "I know this Sakura person is an author for many bestseller books on the market... She was also one of the best amateur instrument players around! But who is she?"

The saiyan female smiled lightly, "That Sakura person is me."

Her son raised an eyebrow. "You lie. Sakura isn't your name. Jueru is!"

She shook her head, "No, Jueru is my saiyan name; Sakura is my human name."

His eyes immediately widened. He knew his mother never lied, so her words must have been true. "But... but you never-"

She shook his head. "It was my wishes to not tell you, or your siblings about this until you became older."

"Then..." started the saiyan teen as he shook his head "You're-"

"Ah! Sakura! Is that you," Everyone turned around, eyes blinking. They noticed a man in his late sixties. It was obviously the principal. "It is! How wonderful that you could make it!" exclaimed the principal from years before, "And I see that you don't have a broken limb! Wonderful news! I knew you would one day grow out of your clumsiness!"

She just had a large sweatdrop fall from the side of her head as she smiled kindly. "Yeah... I had to break out of the habit when I started to have kids."

The principal smiled brightly. "I'm so glad to hear that you have children! What grades might they be in? Or have they not started school yet?"

"She does have kids that have already graduated, and some that are still very young for school," stated Andrea trying to save Sakura from the never-ending questions. Sakura nodded in response.

"I have twelve kids, one is on the way, and I know my quintuplets are in this grade. Yeicha is the eldest of the five."

The principal's face became red from embarrassment glancing to the teen standing there on the other side of his mother. He began to laugh nervously. "Well! Of course! He's just like his mother! Such a hard worker at that! But I must ask, could you play in the full orchestra that's performing tonight? The guest musician we were having tonight didn't show up!"

The adults all around, but the older principal, noticed her discomfort. "Um... I haven't exactly played an instrument... in about sixteen years."

True.

"Could you at least try? We need a cello player for tonight; just for one song though!"

"Just one?" questioned the female warily. The principal nodded enthusiastically. She sighed. "I guess..."

"WONDERFUL! Come back with me!"

And nothing needed to be stated as the principal grabbed her wrist to bring her to one of the music rooms.

"This will be interesting," stated Trunks with a small smirk forming on his lips.

That was about the time Tekego and Otoko made their way back into the room with BAGS of food. Andrea smiled as she walked back to her husband to grab a bite... or two... to eat. Otoko looked around for his mate.

"She'll be out in a moment," stated Yeicha as he smirked, "The principal took her to get a cello. She's playing with the students."

And that alone became another story in itself.

Trunks was looking among the painted wall... and there he found it. It was the ball-sized dent. "Goten, remember that day we dared Sakura to jump table to table while running from the angered football players?"

Goten began to laugh loudly, "And she stepped wrong, landing quite strangely on her foot, breaking it while she dove straight for the wall!"

Trunks shook his head, "We were such stupid kids back then."

And that was about the time that the other seniors of this upcoming graduation arrived in the room from setting up food and such. And in the first to arrive, there was Kestle, Ioju, and Estutu (the other boys of Jueru's quins) and Sakurie, the only girl of the quins.

They all became pale in the face when they noticed their father standing there with a large amount of food. And with that much food, it only meant one thing. Their mom was around.

"Guys... no misbehaving," warned Ioju to the other two brothers. The three looked exactly alike being given the nicknames as the 'Tri Squad'. Everyone thought they were triplets.

Heh heh...

Sakura walked back out, with instrument in hand. She noticed the food her husband brought, and she immediately handed the medium sized instrument to her brother before she grabbed a bag of food. "Thanks Otoko!" she exclaimed excitedly as she began to inhale the first sandwich.

Trunks and Goten had a sweatdrop fall from the side of their head. "Sheesh... her eating habits also bring strange memories..." muttered Trunks as he shook his head.

Yeicha raised an eyebrow looking to the adults, "Meaning?"

"She ate like a bird, literally," stated Goten as he began to laugh. "I remember there were days she would just skip lunch... or not eat at all for the day."

Sakura swallowed the food in her mouth, "It was because you guys ate like pigs. So disgusting!"

Both saiyan men had a sweatdrop fall from the side of their head.

Otoko took away the bags from Sakura and she gave him puppy eyes. "I need to eat! I'm so hungry!" But he shook his head pointing to the instrument that was in the hands of Tekego.

"You have a task to do, so go and do it," stated the husband of Sakura as she looked to him with glaring eyes.

"Moron."

He smirked to her. "You will pay for that 'name calling' tonight."

She just rolled her eyes as she wiped some mustard from the side of her lips off, "So? You're still a moron." And in grabbing the instrument, she began walking towards the steps and to the stage where the people were setting up.

"This really brings back memories..." muttered Tekego as he crossed his arms. "Remember that day when she attacked Vegeta with her violin?"

If the saiyans around had some kind of liquid in their mouths, they would have spit it out immediately. Instead, they were biting their lip to keep from laughing. Their faces were becoming red.

Yeicha's eyes widened, however. "She did WHAT!"

"She attacked Vegeta with a violin because he became angry with a student while we were practicing for a play. She also tried to attack someone on stage with a busted brass instrument. I forget what she calls it..."

"Didn't she say she was keeping those as mementos?" questioned Trunks as he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets.

"I think so," stated Tekego as he chuckle lightly. "She was such a strange person during senior year."

Yeicha looked to his sister and motioned her to come over; unlike with her other three brothers Sakurie wasn't afraid to be seen around Yeicha. He was 'normal' in her books. He was only the captain of the football team, nothing much.

Sakurie looked to her relatives and family friends. She smiled, "I noticed all of you laughing."

"Just memories," stated Tekego as he patted his niece's head. "Your mother was a strange one."

She huffed, "Strange is correct! I don't understand WHY she has to spoil my fun when I try to go out with friends or with my boyfrie-"

Her face became pale as she abruptly stopped in mid-sentence before noticing her father's energy rising to dangerous levels. Sakura looked over to her hubby frowning before going back to tuning the instrument in her hands.

"Say, why is mom on stage?" Sakurie questioned as she pointed to her mom. "Is she trying to ruin my LIFE!"

"The principal asked her to play as a guest," answered Yeicha. "She's that mysterious Sakura we have been hearing about from all our teachers (who taught her years back, that is)."

Sakurie's face paled. "You're... kidding me."

A student from the side began to laugh as he pointed to the grown, saiyan woman setting up on the stage. She was, obviously, very clumsy as she fumbled over the stuff.

"The OLD LADY should be sitting in the back listening! It's obvious she doesn't know what she's going!" shouted a random boy from the group of jocks.

Yeicha shoved his face in his hands from embarrassment from his 'friends' name-calling. But almost everyone noticed Sakura's glare as she sat down in her chair and hastily placed her fingers on the strings of the instrument.

She then started off by playing a really loud, high squeaky note to harm everyone's hearing... mainly to gain attention. Then she smirked when she caught everyone's attention. She began on one of her easy solos. When I say 'easy' I'm talking about a solo that easily took over five minutes to play. Her fingers jumped all over the strings as bolts of lightning awing everyone listening and watching. She began to get into her music, and she felt the same energy as she did those twenty years back when she was in high school.

The three quin look-alike brothers' mouths dropped. That was impossible! Their mom didn't know how to do anything by be an evil dictator at home! This was obviously something they never knew about their mother.

And five minutes later... the solo she started finished. She winced when she felt the unused muscles in her arm throb. She didn't know how she was able to play like that at one time! Goodness! "I so need to practice..." she muttered to herself as she began to rub both her arms. She heard the cheers of many around from the grown adults plus currently attending students, and she noticed the astonished looks on people's faces. Yep... this was the attention she received all those years ago, and she was finally getting it once more.

She looked down to her kids, and gave a small smirk as she loosened the bow hair and set her instrument on its side. But, she looked back to the jock that insulted her earlier. His face was very pale. "You should never judge a book by its cover, kid. No one insults Kensku, Sakura and gets away with it!"

And with that stated she walked over to her husband once more, and grabbed the bags of food from his hands. Her mouth was salivating as she pulled out another foot long sandwich. Yum!

The quintuplets looked among themselves before looking to their pregnant mother. A million questions were fumbling in their minds, but only one seemed to tumble from their lips in unison.

"How!"

She looked up and wiped her lip from some tomato sauce that was on her face. "Because I can."

The teens fell over anime style.

"Everyone!" shouted a voice from the microphone. They couldn't help but wince when they heard the feedback. The saiyans felt their ears almost burst. The pain! "I just wanted to let everyone know that we will be playing a video recorded from twenty years ago about this graduating class! As some of you may not know, this is the work of our five celebrities when they were only seniors. I hope all enjoy!"

Goten and Trunks looked at each other for a moment before they looked to Tekego, then to Kent, then Sakura as she finished up her meal. "You don't think... that we were THAT insane from those years..." trailed off Trunks as his face became pale.

Tekego began to rub his forehead. "We are not going to be looked at in the same way again..."

The niece and nephews of the saiyan curiously looked to their uncle with interested stares. But they couldn't ask as the video began.

The first thing noticed was a big eye, a big black eye. The camera then backed its view to show Sakura about fifteenish. She brightly smiled into the camera. "I am Sakura!"

"No shit Sherlock!" shouted a voice from the background.

Teen Sakura gave an exaggerated sigh as she shook her head. "But... I'm not here to rant. I am here to say 'Welcome to your Twenty Year Reunion!'" Sakura then crossed her arms and shook her head. "Damn you guys are old!" She then placed a finger on her lip. "But... I guess I'm insulting myself since this is for twenty years into the future." She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well." The camera's zoom then came back further showing that she was standing on the top of a stare case. Teen Sakura then gave a smirk as she stepped to the edge of the staircase. "Kids! Don't try this at home. I am a professional at getting injured." Winking once she shouted 'Geronimo!' then jumped off the edge and began to tumble down the stairs.

Everyone watching in the cafeteria winced every once in a while until she landed on her back on the hard floor. It was then noticed that many twenty-dollar bills were thrown to her fallen form.

"I won the bet!" she exclaimed before fainting from... well... falling down the stairs.

The scene then changed to showing a slide show of many pictures from that years graduating class. Almost all the students from the class were at the school now and watching awing at how young they looked then.

Sakura's kids, however, were staring at their embarrassed mother. "You fell down those stairs!" questioned Ioju as his eyes widened in surprise.

She nodded sadly. "As I stated before... I was a moron when I was a kid."

"That's not moronic," stated Estutu as his eyes went back to the screen. "That was awesome!"

They looked back to the screen. The 'camera crew' walked into the room that stated on the door, 'Physics'. The people, only stepping into the room for a brief moment noticed Trunks standing in the middle of the room. "Look at me!" exclaimed the teenage hybrid saiyan as he powered up; he began to float in the air. "I'm breaking the laws of gravity!"

Those actions alone showed the physics teacher in the background have a heart attack... or something close to it. Trunks looked back to the teacher and a large sweatdrop fell from the side of his head.

"Oops."

The screen became fuzzy.

Trunks, of the current time, shook his head, as his cheeks became a bright red. "I can't believe..."

"Neither can I," stated a womanly voice from behind the business owner. He froze for a moment before he tilted his head into a slanted position. He noticed the smirking lips of his wife, Pan. "You were just as crazy as I."

"Maybe more so," commented Goten as he turned to his niece. "We were a strange group of friends." He then looked back to the screen.

A new area was noticed. It was the Chemistry labs. It showed Goten in a room, with a white lab coat, the yellow gloves, and the goggles as he began to put mineral upon mineral into a test tube.

Every student in the room was backed against the walls AWAY from the hybrid saiyan teen. The person with the camera walked into the room and turned his camera to a random guy. "Why is everyone backed against the wall?" questioned the person who was filming the tape. The voice was obviously Trunks'.

The boy, whose face was towards the camera, was pale as snow as he answered. "Goten... he's going chemical crazy again!"

"Chemical... crazy?"

The boy nodded his head quickly. "He's like this on lab days... and he usually blows up the la-"

BOOOOOOM!

Smoke seemed to cover the air in the area; the fire alarm came on and the sprinklers turned on causing the camera to frizz making many curses and squeals come from the student's mouths.

Yeicha noticed his mother's gaze as she stared at the video being played. It was currently showing many of the other students from the school and of random things, but it some how brought tears to her eyes. He knew his mother as emotionless as possible when it came to the sins expressed of the kids. She never showed tears in such a way. The teen also glanced to Trunks. His face was softened from its usual intense and prideful stare. It was almost to the point of Sakura's reactions of this. His eyes also looked very softened. There was also a very soft smile outlining his lips. Then he adjusted his eyes to Goten. Goten was currently wrapping his arms around his wife's shoulders as they sat side by side on chairs. His eyes were also softened. The smile was evident as the other two as the grins on the human, Kent, and the saiyan, Tekego.

Their memories were flooding back to them as these clips continued of their high school years.

The gaze of the teen turned to the screen once more.

The camera was moving back and forth as if someone were running with it, and Trunks, as a teen, ran ahead of it before he immediately stopped. They stopped by a set of wooden double doors and the lavender locked teen turned around 'shhh'-ing at the person who was filming. "Okay. This is gonna be super rare footage, and I hope that Goten keeps his mouth shut, because we're going to be 'spying' on Sakura." He turned his body around after making sure the students in the room didn't notice him. "Now... I am aware that Sakura might want to kill us after watching this clip, and hopefully we will be the one's to hide this clip away so she won't destroy it. I don't know why, but she absolutely hates for people to record or watch her practicing anything." Trunks just gave a small shrug, "She's just weird like that."

And turning around once more, Trunks opened the wooden doors SLOWLY. But, with no squeaking of the door and such, thy both used their super speed to rush into the room hiding in a hard to see area of the room.

They were currently in back stage, and the camera turned to the stage, which was currently lit up with many lights. Some students walked behind the curtains, where Trunks and Goten were, and they gave small evil smiles as they helped to hide the friends and their recording device. "I don't know if you want to keep the tape rolling right now," muttered a student. It was loud enough for the camera to pick up as a very soft whisper. "We're on break, but some poor unfortunate soul has challenged Sakura to a 'sword' fight." Sword fight meant attacking each other with round wooden poles.

That was all that needed to be stated before the two teens dashed to the closest area they could with out being seen by the saiyan female.

And sure enough, a smirk was plastered on the face of Sakura as she held the pole in her hand. Her stance was that of a swords man ready to strike. Her arms were bent and positioned in particular positions and her feet firmly set into place on the ground while in a crouch. The other person, however, stood there with both hands on his stick almost trying to imitate the female saiyan. It was a very sloppy position, needless to say.

"Are you sure you wish to challenge me?" questioned Sakura; her voice was very cocky. She had that aurora of confidence in knowing she most defiantly had the upper hand in this match. "You could easily back off and say that girls can do just about anything guys can."

The human snorted as his ego was being attacked by the small insults. "In your dreams!"

And just as they were about to dash at each other, Sakura paused when she heard a sneeze. And in turning her head, she looked in the area Trunks and Goten were 'spying' on her. She noticed the red light on the camera, and her innocent look of confusion turned into rage as her blue aurora appeared around her frame.

Nothing needed to be stated by Sakura; the guys easily got the message, and they shrieked like little kids caught with their hands in a cookie jar.

"RETREAT!" shouted Trunks as the two hybrid saiyans did so many times before. The last image of that time was noticed when the two began to dash off to safety.

The camera was turned back on with Sakura's face appearing before it with a bright smile. "Now, I should state that I am going to spare this camera's life because I know it has some very valuable footage stored on it... and I don't know how to just delete that one clip that might be showing before this."

The shrugging of her shoulders was noticed before she smirked. "Now... I'm not sure, but you might have noticed the crowd of students forming behind me. But if not..." she turned the camera around. Sure enough, there were many students gazing up to the ceiling in shock, some in horror, and others laughing. "Why are they acting in such a way?" questioned the voice of Sakura. "I'll show you."

The camera turned up, and there were the forms of Trunks and Goten. They were on the ceiling... duct taped to the ceiling if I might add. They were first wrapped like mummies... it was very obvious from the strips of tape that held up their taped selves. And to make sure they didn't go around crying for help a strip of the tape was placed on the teen's mouths. Both hybrid saiyans were looking down at the girl with looks of anger and horror.

She turned the camera back to face her then gave a saiyan like smirk. "Now THAT'S what I call revenge." She looked back to the two teen saiyans before she burst into laugher before the screen became fuzzy.

All quintuplets were now standing, or sitting, close to their mother whose face was read with embarrassment. They couldn't help but stare at her. They all knew her as a... in light terms, a Nazi soldier. She was very much the dictator in the home making sure all her children were in line when she was around. Never before had they seen her act in such a way, and this was footage when she was their age! Their mother was like each and every one of her child in some strange way, and they didn't even realize it! Sakura did... though.

"Fate is so cruel," she muttered slamming her head on the wooden table. It was an old habit she had when younger; her kids never saw her do that, but it was nothing new to the adults who knew her those high school years.

It was a second later the screen came back on, this time with Goten facing it. His smile was long gone, and a mournful look was graced upon the screen. "As you can see... maybe from just me... senior year only has about two more days left." He gave a sigh. "There are many tears shed, and it's just a very emotional time for all of us. The girls in our class are taking this really hard. And I can sense some sadness around the guys also." He gave a wry smile. "I guess we should have all known that this time would be coming. But graduation is the true test to see which people are meant to be life long friends."

Goten gave a small smile in the camera, a genuine one this time. "We should just wait and see what the future brings us. Now, all who might be watching this would either be from the class that we just recorded... just 20 years older and the class who would be graduating this year." Goten scooted closer to the camera. "Word to the wise from the graduating class of ----." He looked from side to side before looking back to the lens. "Watch your back, you will never know what will attack you from behind." Goten smiled widely before he rubbed the back of his head. "Peace out! And congrats graduating class from 20 years ago, who are now finally old geezers!"

And as soon as the video ended, the students of the next graduate class screamed and screeched when the adults pulled out many cans of either the neon silly string or the Cheese Wiz.

All adults laughed as they brought their weapons down leaving the teens surprised and some angered. "Where did THAT come from!" questioned one of the jocks from the other side of the room.

Trunks gave a smirk as he brought his can of neon green silly string to the face of the athlete. "Just a little thing that our class decided on 20 years ago." Never in their life would the teens of that day thought the adults would have ever acted this way. They were like kids!

"Doesn't it feel good to break loose from adult roles?" questioned Tekego with a smirk as he began to spray another student.

"I agree 100," stated Goten as he began laughing. "Just like old times... Just like old times."

§±§

End

§±§

FINALLY! I have finished! It's a good feeling to finally be finished with a series... especially one that was able to get 100 reviews! I was so thrilled when I found that out! Thank you all for staying with me thus long! I know it's been very long, but I have finished. Thank you all for giving me a chance with this fic, and I hope you feel encouraged to read my other ones. Let me just say, if you enjoyed this one, you will enjoy the other humor fics I have created. (They might be even funnier!) But thank you so much for reviewing and such for this fic. It was fun; I can't disagree on that.

Takuma


End file.
